Take Me Out Produce 101 Season 2 Edition
by rkm2803
Summary: Sebuah ajang dimana para lelaki cantik berusaha untuk menemukan para lelaki perkasa sebagai pasangannya. Penasaran ? Baca ajaaa #2hyun #baekren #bxb #dongpaca #guanho #hakwoong #jinseob #kencall #minhyunbin #nyangbin #ongniel #panwink #produce101 #samhwi #taedonghan #winkdeep #yaoi
1. chapter 1

Narrator:

"Disiarkan langsung dari studio 5 Mnet TV, Inilah Take Me Out Produce 101!!!"

Background Song Take Me Out

Dan kini, mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita Noh Taehyun dan Yoon Jisung, tunjukkan pesonamu!!!"

Penonton tepuk tangan

"Selamat malam semuanya" kata Taehyun

"Selamat malam national producer, apa kabar semuanya? Semoga dalam kondisi yang sehat-sehat saja" kata Jisung

"Amin" kata Taehyun

"Kalau kita bicara bibit, bebet, sama bobot itu selalu menjadi pertimbangan bagi orang tua untuk anaknya dalam mencari pasangan. Nah sebenernya, berat nggak sih Taehyun bagi para seme?" kata Jisung

"Berat sih, tapi itu bagus untuk para seme untuk lebih mengembangkan prestasi dan usahanya biar dapet uke semok macam kamu"

"Ih, kamu gombal deh"

"Tapi seneng kan?"

"Ih abang bisa aja" jawab Jisung sambil pukul-pukul manja

Krik krik krik

"Oke lanjut. Ekhem, pada malam ini kita akan menyaksikan para uke single mencari seme single idamannya dengan bibit bebet, dan bobot yang baik" kata Jisung

"Oke langsung saja! Single Uke, tunjukkan dirimu"

 **Back Sound Single Ladies – Beyonce**

 _Para uke datang ke atas panggung sambil menari_

"Woohooo!!! Uke single, tunjukkan pesonamu" teriak Taehyun

Penonton bersorak

"Baby… Selamat malam? Halo? Silahkan kembali ke podiumnya masing-masing"

Para uke langsung menuju podiumnya masing-masing

"Setiap malam bukan hanya saya dan taehyun saja yang terpesona dengan para uke-uke cantik dan menggoda ini, tetapi seluruh national producer juga terpesona dengan pesonanya."

"Baik, para uke cantik. Saya jelaskan aturan mainnya. Kalian hanya diberikan 3 ronde saja untuk lebih mengenal para seme single tersebut. Kalian bisa tetap menyalakan lampu kalau suka, dan mematikan lampu kalau tidak suka. Karena pada ronde ke 3, itu adalah hak seme single untuk mematikan lampu. " kata Taehyun

"Baik kita mulai sekarang. Langsung nyala yuk cynn" kata Jisung cucok

Suara lampu menyala

"Baby, seme single yang pertama begitu humoris dan pandai mengekspresikan cinta melalui sebuah tarian. Hei seme single, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Suara tepuk tangan penonton

Back sound Sexy Back – Justin Timberlake

"Hai apa kabar" kata Jisung sambil bercipika-cipiki ria dan menggandeng sang seme single tersbut.

"Aduh kalau tinggi, sexy begini juga Icung mau deh jadi uke single" kata Jisung lagi

"Sekarang saya sadar betapa pentingnya minum susu sama menjaga diri" kata Taehyun, sementara itu Jisung masih menel manja sama Seungwoo.

"SUNG!" kata Taehyun

"Eh iya. Duh lupa eyke. Oke yuk kenalan"

"Perkenalkan nama gue Ong Seongwoo, bukan 'Hong Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'Gong Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'Eun Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'On Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo'. Gue dari Seoul, terima kasih"

"Ong Seongwoo, dari Seoul. Tentukan pilihanmu… SEKARANGue

Bunyi lampu dimatikan

"Baik, sisa 5 lampu saudara-saudara" kata Taehyun

"Sebelumnya Icung mau nanya ama Ucup nih… Kenapa matiin lampunya?" Kata Jisung

"Abisnya receh sih. Ucup tuh ndak lyke tipe-tipe begitu, bisa-bisa ucup jadi receh juga" kata Ucup

"Kalau Minki.."

"REN!" kata Minki galak

"Ebuset, Singa Laut keluar" kata Icung

"Apa lu bilang? Sempak anoa diem aja" kata Ren sambil ngibas rambut

"Iya, Ren cantik pujaan para seme guanjen. Kenapa itu lampu dimatiin?" kata Taehyun dari jauh

"Nggak suka aja. Aku tuh suka yang badannya gede, berotot yang bikin aku kibas-kibas cantik" kata Min, maksudnya Ren sambil kibas-kibas tangan manja.

"Sama saya juga nggak suka uke galak cem situ" kata Seongwoo santai

"APA LU BILANG ?!" kata Ren sambil bersiap menghampiri Seongwoo

"Ren, ren, udah udah. Behave, behave ntar bulu mata Swarovski lo copot" kata Minhyun

"Eh iya. Duh lupa abis pake bulu mata MAHAL" kata Ren dengan menekankan kata MAHAL

"Lanjut!!!" kata Taehyun

"Ini kenapa Daniel masih menyalakan lampunya?" kata Jisung

"Abisan masnya tuh ganteng. Baru gitu aja, hati Nilly udah dugeun dugeun gitu. Ditambah lucu deh, bisa bikin Nilly ketawa terus ini mah. Pokoknya Nilly Lope Lope banget" kata Daniel sambil kedip-kedip manja.

"Nah… Kalau Daehwi kenapa masih nyalain?" kata Taehyun

"Habisnya hiks… Dia mirip mantan saya…" isak Daehwi

"Lah cabe! BELOM MOVE ON JUGA LU?"…

Iya. Itu yang teriak Minki maksudnya Ren.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang saatnya Ong Seongwoo menampilkan bakatnya" kata Taehyun

"Sebelum itu, kita saksikan video dari seme ganteng kita terlebih dahulu"

VCR

"Hai nama gue Ong Seongwoo, Perkenalkan nama saya Ong Seongwoo, bukan 'Hong Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'Gong Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'Eun Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo. Bukan 'On Seongwoo' tapi Ong Seongwoo', biasa dipanggil Ong. Pekerjaan gue sekarang sebagai aktor figuran sama kadang nyambi jadi model pre-wed juga. Tapi, nggak usah takut. Gue anti nikung-nikung, cinta gue hanya untuk uke gue seorang. Dijamin no tipu-tipu. Oh ya, hobi gue ngedance poppin'. Udah gitu aja. Bhay"

"Baiklah, Ong. Sekarang matikan 3 dari 5 lampu yang masih menyala" kata Taehyun

Ong langsung berkeliling…

"Baiklah, dia menghampiri Daniel" kata Jisung

"Lalu dilewati, dan dia menghampiri Jihoon" kata Jisung lagi

"Maaf ya, Hoon. Kamu terlalu semok buat aku" kata Ong, lalu dia menghampiri Daehwi.

"Sorry Hwi, gue nggak mau disamain kaya mantan. Secara gue lebih ganteng" kata Ong kepedean

"Daehwi sang cabe kece-pun ditolak saudara-saudara" kata Taehyun

"WOY! GUE BUKAN CABE ELAH!" teriak Daehwi

"Cabe mah cabe aja, hwi. Mau gimana lagi?" celetuk Jihoon

"Wah ngajak gelut ni orang. Sini gelut sama gue!"

"AYO! SINI LO CABE"

"EH BANTET! NYADAR DIRI WOY!"

"DIAM!!!!" kata Sungwoon

Sementara itu, Ong sama Daniel lagi elus-elusan tangan.

"Kamu mau nungguin abang sampe ronde terakhir kan neng?" kata Ong

"Iya, buat abang mah apa yang nggak sih. Nilly rela kok nunggu, asal abang pilih Nilly.

Terdengar 2 lampu mati, meskipun itu melanggar aturan.

"Eh Sewoon sama Donghan kenapa matiin lampu? Kan itu haknya sang seme?" kata Jisung

"Ya gimana ga matiin, itu si Ong lagi mojok sama si Nilly. Daripada sakit hati, mending matiin aja. Masih banyak kok yang mau sama Donghan" kata Donghan sassy

"Kalau Sewoon kenapa?" kata Jisung

"Sebetulnya emang saya nggak niat mau sama dia. Nunggu dia matiin aja. Siapa yang mau sama laki kayak gitu?" kata Sewoon santai

"Hhh… Baiklah… Kalau begitu, selamat kepada…" kata Taehyun

"TUNGGU!" kata Ong yang langung berlutut di hadapan Daniel

"OH ROMEO!!!" teriak Ong

"Julliette, ganteng!!!" kata Daniel kesal

"OH JULLIETTE!!!"

"Dalliet aja deh" sambil kibas-kibas rambut

"Serah lu elahhh" kata Daehwi panas

"Oh Dalliette, maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang pujangga cinta bernama ROMEONG?"

"Aduh Nilly eh Dalliette mau, bang…" kata Daniel sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Baiklah! Kalau gitu selamat kepada pasangan ONG DAN…" ucapan Taehyun terputus

"ONGNIEL IS SCIENCE" kata Ong dan Daniel bersamaan

"Hadeehh… sesuka hatilu" kata Jisung

"Selamat kepada pasangan ONGNIEL IS…"

"Eh Romeong and Dalliette aja yuk" kata Ong

"SEMERDEKA LU BERDUA AJA!" kata Jisung kesal

Narrator: Kapal satu telah berlayar. Penasaran dengan kapal mana lagi yang akan berlayar? Nantikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini

TBC

Halooo, incess kembali lagi… Mau nyobain ff Drabble semoga berhasil… Jangan lupa review dan follow yaa… Thank youuu…

#ketjup basah


	2. Episode 1-2

"Iya. Kita sudah menyaksikan pasangan baru tadi ada Seongwoo dan juga Daniel atau yang biasa dipanggil RomeOng dan Dalliette." Kata Jisung

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita panggil seme single selanjutnya. Seme single, tunjukkan dirimu"

Back Sound The Boys-Girls' Generation

"Hai, apa kabar" kata Jisung sambil salaman

"Wets bro! Lama nggak ketemu, makin jelek aja lu" kata Taehyun

"Yeu, sa ae lu bantet"

"Weh masih nggak sopan aja lu ama senior"

"Tunggu-tunggu, jadi kalian saling kenal?" kata Jisung

"Iya dong... Kita ini DUO" kata Taehyun

"TAE" kata Taedong semangka, eh semangat maksudnya

"Duo MAIA keles... Yaudah, yuk kenalin dirinya" kata Jisung

"Hey cantik, kenalin nama gue Taedong. Gue dari hatimu yang terdalam"

Krik krik krik

"Baiklah baby, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

Bunyi lampu dimatikan

"Baiklah, sisa 2 lampu saja... Njir ngenes amat jadi lu, Dong" kata Taehyun

"Nggak apa-apa, yang penting mereka tulus sama saya" kata Taedong

"Oke yuk, cin... Kita tanya sama pendatang baru kita Euiwoong. Kenapa di tolak?" kata Jisung

"Dilihat dari tampilannya, kayaknya dia kurbel deh. Jadi aku nggak suka" kata Euiwoong

"Emang sukanya yang gimana?" kata Jisung

"Yang ganteng, tajir sama pecinta binatang unik. No kucing, no guguk. Kudu yang UNIK"

"Ular kepala 2 gitu?"

"Itu mah mainstream, maunya kadal berkaki 7" kata Euiwoong

"Iyain aja deh" kata Jisung

"Nah, kalau Justin kenapa matiin lampunya?" kata Taehyun

"Emang Justin matiin lampunya ya?" kata Justin

Krik krik krik part 2

"Itu lampu kamu mati, ENTIN!!! Apalagi namanya kalau bukan matiin lampu sayangku ?" Hyungseob geregetan

"Oh gitu, yaudah maaf ya. Kepencet" kata Justin sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Untuk cantik lu..." kata Hyungseob

"Oke kembali lagi kesini... Insoo kenapa masih nyala?"

"Saya kasihan aja sama dia, muka kayak gitu mana ada yang mau nyalain?" kata Insoo sadis

"Eh buset dah... Ok eke tanya Donghan aja deh"

"Alasan Donghan simple, Donghan suka dia. Kata mamih Donghan yang nulis ff ini, kalau Donghan udah suka mah ambil aja. Nggak usah neko-neko" kata Donghan sambil memberikan flying kiss yang ditangkap oleh Taedong.

"Oke oke, kalau gitu sekarang saatnya kita tampilkan video dari Seme ngenes ini sebelum kita lihat aksinya"

"Halo cantik. Gue Kim Taedong. Kesibukan gue selain jagain sungai Taedong adalah pelatih tari samba sama cover dance Girls' Generation jadi Yoona. Buat para ladies yang suka ngedance, silahkan pilihlah gue jadi teman hidup lo. Biar nanti kita bikin duo Tukang Bikin Rusuh a.k.a Parodi Trouble Maker baru"

Bunyi lampu mati

"Loh, Insoo kok dimatiin?" kata Jisung

"Ilfeel to the max saya tuh... Lagi toh saya ga akan milih dia juga. Ma to the les, mending cari yang lain aja" kata Insoo

"Oke sekarang sisa Donghan. Donghan gimana mau lanjut?" kata Taehyun

"Lanjut dong..."

"Oke Taedong, silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu" kata Taehyun lagi

"KYAA!!! OH MAY GOD!!! SEKSEH BOKKK" teriak Daehwi

"ADUH NYESEL EYKE METONGIN LEMPONG KALAU DAPET CEM BEGINI MAH ASIK DIGOYANG" teriak Min, maksudnya Ren.. Maaf incess suka kecepelosan.

"TAU GITU GUE MASIH NYALAIN KALAU DAPETNYA BEGINIAN" kata Geunhee

"NYESEL GUE SAOLOH SUMPAHH!!! INSOO DOSA APA INII!!!!"

"WEY! Kurbel, jatah donghan itu. Nggak boleh di tikung. Salah sendiri di matiin"

"Nanti kalau dia matiin, nyaho lu han" kata Geunhee

"Donghan laporin mamih mau nggak ? Ena lohh"

"Eh maap, ya ndoro. Geunhee nggak akan begitu lagi, suwer dah"

"By the way, Itu orang ngapain sih meliuk-liuk kayak dewi ular?" kata Justin

Krik krik krik part 3

"ITU NAMANYA NGEDANCE JUSTIN. PUNYA OTAK TOLONG DI CHARGE DULU... ETTDAHHH" teriak Euiwoong esmosi

"Iwung, sabar sabar" kata Hyungseob sambil mengelus dada Taedong eh salah Euiwoong maksudnya.

"Oke, setelah melihat atraksi menghebohkan tadi apakah Donghan mau lanjut?" kata Taehyun

"Mau dong... Lanjut kuy" kata Donghan

"Okay, seme single silahkan ajukan satu pertanyaan kepada Donghan dan Donghan siap-siap untuk memberikan jawaban" kata Jisung

"Btw bro, mamihnya Donghan nyang punya acara ini. Semua dia yang setting, tiati aja ya. Anak macan jangan dinangisin, ntar mamihnya ngamuk" bisik Taehyun

"Ebuset, anak macan dong?" kata Taedong

"Iya, tapi mamihnya doang yang macan. Anaknya mah kagak"

"Donghan denger loh..." celetuk Donghan

Ya iyalah, mereka bisik-bisik dengan posisi clip on Taedong yang masih nyala dan mic Taehyun yang dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Mati gue. Ekhem, baik Taedong silahkan ajukan pertanyaan untuk Donghan" kata Taehyun

"Donghan menurut kamu, aku ganteng nggak?" Tanya Taedong

"Sumpah unfaedah banget pertanyannya" kata Ren

"Nggak" kata Donghan tegas

'JLEB' batin Taedong

"Tapi Donghan suka hehehe"

"Acia... cia... Gas terus bang... Aduh temen gue otewe taken" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah, Kim Taedong. Silahkan tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Taedong berjalan ke arah Donghan

"Kamu anak macan ?" kata Taedong

"Iya. Mamih cantik kan?" kata Donghan

"Ne in biar ppali. Donghan mau sama aa nggak?" rayu Taedong

"Kalau nggak mau, ngapain ini lampu masih nyala?"

"Yaudah yuk sini, gandeng aa" kata Taedong dan Donghan langsung memeluk para uke-uke cantik sebelum menggandeng Taedong.

"Aduh anak macan gue udah taken. Salam ke si mamih cantik ya, bilang ditunggu kehadirannya buat takenin Kenta" kata Kenta.

(Sebetulnya ini incess yang nyuruh Kenta ngomong begitchu)

"Bayi gede gue!!! Cucok deh donghan" kata Jihoon

"Mamih Donghan udah taken nih, mamih kapan?"

'DURHAKA KAMU NAK' batin sang mamih a.k.a Incess (?)

Donghan langsung menggandeng Taedong.

"Akhirnya Donghan taken juga" kata Jisung

"Iya nih kak. Akhirnya" kata Donghan sambil menel menel manja ke Taedong

"Okay kalau gitu, selamat bersenang-senang" kata Jisung

Donghan dan Taedong berdadah-dadah ria sambil mengumbar kiss byenya. Lalu, Donghan menggendong Taedong ala bridal style sambil berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Eh buset, baru jadian udah ganti posisi?" kata Jisung

"Biarinlah" kata Taehyun

"Oke kalau begitu. Pasangan kedua sudah berlayar. Kira-kira siapa pasangan selanjutnya yang akan berlayar? Jangan kemana-mana, karena kami akan kembali setelah yang satu ini"

TBC

Muahahahaha, Incess nyampah ya? Biarinlah ya, biar seneng hahaha. Oh ya, jadi settingan episodenya itu 1 episode untuk 3 seme. Nah abis itu untuk episode selanjutnya. Jadi jatohnya yang OngNiel, ini sama episode besok jadi episode 1. Abis itu, jadi episode 2 dengan siklus yang sama. Ngerti nggak? Kalau nggak, yaudahlah ya... Muahahaha...

Btw, ini juga di post di wattpadd ya dengan judul yang sama dan id rkm2803... Disitu lebih lengkap ada gambar sama videonya (?)

Seperti biasa, jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya yaaa... Semoga ff ini bisa terbit tiap hari, amin... Makasih semuaaa...

#ketjup basah


	3. Episode 1-3

"Kembali bersama kami, Taehyun dan Jisung, di acara"

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Taehyun dan Jisung kompak

"Baik, setelah tadi kita melihat pasangan TaeDonghan, kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan menemukan pasangannya ya?" kata Taehyun

"Disini ditulisnya sih, bawa seme yang satu ini ganteng dan mempunyai kulit hitam manis. Kira-kira siapa dia? Seme single, tunjukkan pesonamu"

Back Song Wali-Cari Jodoh

Sang seme ikut nyanyi

"Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak. Siapa yang punya anak. Bilang Woojin, Woojin yang tengah malu. Sama teman-temanku. Karna cuma Park Woojin yang tak laku-laku"

"Masya Allah, buluq banget" kata Jisung

"Hush, nggak boleh begitu. Jangan nilai orang dari covernya" kata Taehyun

"Pengumuman-pengumuman"

"Lah masih di lanjut?" kata Jisung

"Udeh biarin aja" kata Taehyun

"Siapa yang mau bantu. Tolong Woojin kasihani Woojin. Tolong carikan diriku kekasih hatiku. Siapa yang mau"

Sang seme selesai bernyanyi dan sampai diatas panggung

"Halo apa kabar?" kata Taehyun sambil cipika-cipiki

"Wangi cung" kata Taehyun lagi

"Hamoso ?" kata Woojin

"Ciyusan deh gue. Wangi"

"Coba Icung cium" Jisung menghampiri dan menghirup aroma sang seme

"Ebuset... Wanginya semriwing bo... Aduh, maap ya tadi Icung khilap." Sang seme mengangguk

"Cung, udah cung. Oke, seme single silahkan perkenalkan diri kamu"

"Sekarang ?" kata sang seme

"TAHUN DEPAN" kata Taehyun yang merasa tersaingi

"Okay... Tahun depan gue balik" kata si seme

"Astagfirullahaldzhim, kenapa hari ini peserta nggak ada yang bener satupun. Salah Icung apa Ya Allah?"

"Maafin aim ya Allah, kenapa aim harus ada disini?" kata sang seme lagi

"Lu gausah ikutan Beruang berkaki 5. Mending lu perkenalin diri sekarang" kata Taehyun

"Oh oke. Kenalin nama guweh Park Woojin, biasa dipanggil ganteng. Guweh dari Tokyo, Seoul, London New York... Abang taxi, taxi, taxi..." kata Woojin sambil nyanyi tukang taxi dari generasi perempuan jaman jigeum.

"Nggak usah nyanyi bangsul!" kata Jisung

"Ehiya, mangap bundah. Udah segitu ajah hehe" kata Woojin sambil memamerkan gingsulnya

Seketika para uke ambyar di tempat

"Cung, nggak usah ikutan ambyar. Masih bocah doi" kata Taehyun

"Eh iya lupa, eyke. Oke baby, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Bunyi lampu dimatikan

"Wow! Rekor hari ini! 10 lampu masih menyala" kata Taehyun

"Kita dengar alasan dari Ucup" kata Jisung

"Hyungseob!"

"Biasa juga dipanggil Ucup b aja"

"Ihh kapan seobbie mau dipanggil Ucup, maunya Princess Hyungseob" kata Hyungseob genit

"Oke, Princess Hyungseob. Kenapa lampunya masih nyala?"

"Ini tuh ya tipe Seobbie banget. Seobbie tuh suka nyang modelan kayak begini. Apa lagi itu gingsulnya aduhhh bikin Seobbie ambyar dan melayang. Abang ganteng, pilih Seobbie yah di jamin tokcer" kata Ucup

"HYUNGSEOB, INCESS!!!" teriakan ini ditunjukkan untuk Incess

"BAWEL LU! NTAR NGGAK GUE JODOHIN AMA SI PAKU NIH!"

"Eh iya lupa, maap mih. Seobbie suka khilap. Ayuk dilanjut"

"Mpos lu cup!!! Nah ini kenapa sang Dewi Ular masih nyalain? Mirip mantan lagi?" kata Taehyun

"Ih nggak ya... Dia tuh gans banget meskipun BULUQ. Cocoklah ama dewi yang eksotis cem Rihennong ini... Pilih dewi ya Yuhuuu~" kata Daehwi

"Oke oke... Sekarang kita tanya sama Kenta. Kenapa matiin lampunya?" kata Jisung

"K3N74 ND4K 5YUK4H 54M4 OR4N9 Q4Y49H 839177CHU!!! 4Q03H M4UNY4 Y4N9 53K53H" kata K3N74H dengan bahasa jaman jigeumnya

"Dimohon yang memiliki kontak translator cabe jepun alay, diharap segera menghubungi saya" kata Taehyun

"11CCHHH K3N74H N994K 4L4Y... M45NY4 7770033HHH NY4N9 AL4YYY" lagi dengan bahasa jaman nownya

"NEXT" teriak Minki, Ren maksudnya

"Incess sekali lagi ngetik Minki, gue sumpahin Kenta jadi seme lohh" kata REN... PUAS LU ?!

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar alasan dari para uke canci. Mari kita menyaksikan Video dari seme yang katanya ganteng ini"

VCR

"Hellaw, nama guweh Park Woojin, biasa dipanggil Paku atau Ganteng. Gue adalah seorang kapitan yang mempunyai pedang panjang. Oke skip, gue adalah seorang pelatih sepak bola. Hobi gue ngedance sama ngeliatin orang dangdutan. Jadi bagi para uke yang seneng dangdutan, gue Cuma bisa bilang 'neng ikut abang dangdutan yok"

"Baiklah, setelah kita melihat video perkenalan dari seme single ini, sekarang Park Woojin, silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu"

"Baiklah setelah kita lihat atraksimu. Sekarang, kamu harus sisakan 2 uke canci untuk dijadikan pilihanmu" kata Taehyun

"Cuma 2? Nggak lebih?

"Iya, emang mau berapa?" kata Taehyun

"1 aja sih. Biar langsung gercep"

"Emang ada pilihan ?" kata Taehyun

"Kagak hehehe"

"BANGSUL! BURUAN ELAH! EMOSI GUE"

Woojinpun mengitari para uke dan mematikan lampunya

"Iya... Justin dimatikan" kata Taehyun

"Lalu, Gunhee sang vacuum cleaner dimatikan" kata Taehyun lagi

"TOLONG MULUT DIKONDISIKAN YAAA!!!" teriak Geunhee

"Si cantik Minhyun juga di matikan" kata Taehyun lagi

"Insoo dimatikan" kata Jisung

"Lalu si bohay Jihoon dimatikan" Kata Taehyung

"GUE SEMOK BUKAN BOHAY" protes Jihoon

"Ren si janda kaya juga dimatikan"

"KAPAN GUE KAWIN SABLENG ?" protes REN

"Umi Sungwoon sang ustadzah kece juga dimatikan lampunya" kedip Taehyun

"Umi cuma bisa sabar sama MC" kata Umi sambil peluk dada

"Baik silahkan kembali ke tengah" kata Taehyun lagi

Woojin mematikan lampu Daehwi

"Itu kenapa dimatiin juga ganteng ?" kata Jisung

"Kan kudu nyisain 2 katanya?" kata Woojin

"YA ELU CUMA NYISAIN SI UCUP DOANG PAKU!!!!" kata REN

"Eh emang iya ya?" kata Paku

"DASAR JERAPAH GOSONG!!!!" kata Ren

"Ren, ren behave... Itu si mahal udah mulai coplok" kata Minhyun

"Ohiya lupaaa... Masih on fleek ga?"

"Masihhh"

"Ren, sabar ren... Oke sekarang apakah Woojin ingin menerima U..."

"HYUNGSEOB WOY!!!" kata Hyungseob dengan suara ngebass

"Eh iya, Icung lupa. Apa Woojin mau nerima Ucup?"

"Mau sih tapi masalahnya..." kata Woojin sambil berpikir

"Seobbie ma..." Kata Woojin terputus

"Tunggu, aku mau ngajak kamu duet sama aku. Suka dangdut ga?" tanya Woojin

"Suka dongg.

"Yaudah, kalau kamu terima aku, kamu pilih janda. Kalau nggak, kamu pilih gadis."

"Hah ?" kata Ucup bingung

"Udah maju aja. Check sound, check sound tes satu dua tiga. Check check check" kata Woojin

"Masya Allah, buruan ganteng" kata Ren

"Lagu yang tadi di kasih. Main di C A minor D minor ke G ke C lagi" Woojin memberikan arah

"Dikata lagu Kuburan band" kata Geunhee

"UDAH BURU" teriak REN EMOSI

Lagu Gadis atau Janda – Mansyur S feat Elvy Sukaesih

"Sudah berulang kali aku bermain cinta" Woojin memulai lagu

"Jadi baru abang yang adik cinta. Pemuda yang gangguku semuanya buaya" Jawab Hyungseob

"Abang jadi ragu pada dirimu. Kau masih gadis atau sudah janda. Baik katakan saja jangan malu"

"Memangnya mengapa aku harus malu? Abang tentu dapat tuk membedakannya." Hyungseob goyang-goyang dada, sementara yang lain ikut bergoyang. Ada yang Gunhee dengan goyang patah-patah, Icung dengan goyang ngebor, Jihoon dengan goyang ngecor, Ren dengan goyang gergaji, Daehwi dengan tari ularnya dan Minhyun dengan goyang jempolnya.

"Kau katakan saja yang sesungguhnya"

"Emang kenapa sih bang? Ucup 'kan udah nyalain lampunya"

"Ya nggak apa-apa, Cup. Biar abang lebih yakin aja"

"Tapi kan malu di liat orang, pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala"

"Tapi seneng kan?"

"Seneng sih..."

"WOY CHABAY, BURUAN JAWAB INI DURASI" teriak Jisung

"Buruan cup, abang udah nggak sabar" kata Woojin

"Iya, iya.. Sesungguhnya diriku...Oh, memang sudah janda"

"Walaupun kau janda tetap Ujin cinta"

"Marilah kita segera kita kawin saja" kata Hyungseob dan Woojin sambil memajukan bibir

"Wey, wey, wey, belom sah wey. Nikah dulu baru kawin" kata Taehyun

"Cup.." kata Jisung

"HYUNGSEOB"

"Iya, Hyungseob katanya suka seme classy. Kenapa sekarang maunya ama mode beginian?"

"Abis gingsulnya itu loh yang classy. Ucup ambyar" kata Ucup sambil menel manja

"Cup yuk segera, abang nggak tahan nih" rengek Woojin

"Eh iya bang. Ucup ampe lupa. Yuk kita pulang" kata Hyungseob sambil berlari ke backstage

"Hadeeehhh dasar anak muda jaman jigeum" kata Minhyun

"Baiklah, sudah tiga kapal yang berlayar pada hari ini. kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjuntnya ya?" kata Taehyun

"Untuk itu, tetap saksikan kami setiap Incess kalau inget bikin sama apdet di stasiun TV Mnet. Saya Yoon Jisung dan..."

"Noh Taehyun"

"Pamit undur diri dari hadapan anda. Salam"

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Jisung dan Taehyun serempak

TBC

Mohon mangap, incess kemaren nggak apdet karena ketiduran sama asik nonton drama Love 020. Abisan cowoknya ganteng, pingin Incess halalin hehe...

Berhubung banyak request yang pengen kapal dilayarkan, jadi nanti mungkin 1 orang bisa 2 kali tampil. Kayak WinkDeep atau PanWink. Jadi kalau muncul 2 kali, anggap aja itu beda orang ya. Sama nanti panggilan untuk para uke aku ganti jadi Single Ladies sama para seme jadi Pria Single. Gimana menurut kalian?

Incess usahain nanti ada 1 hari dimana apdetnya double buat gantiin apdet kemaren... Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnnya yaaa... Muaacihhh...

#ketjupbasah


	4. Episode 2-1

"Disiarkan langsung dari studio 5 Mnet TV, Inilah Take Me Out Produce 101!!!"

Background Song Take Me Out

Dan kini, mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita Noh Taehyun dan Yoon Jisung, tunjukkan pesonamu!!!"

Penonton tepuk tangan

"Selamat malam semuanya" kata Jisung

"Untuk menemukan suatu kecocokan antara anda dan pasangan itu membutuhkan kualitas waktu bersama" kata Taehyun

"Tapi bagaimana dengan istilah Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama, bang?"

"Saya lebih suka menyebutnya "Love at the First Sight", karena bahasa Inggrispun harus diuji"

Krik krik krik

"Ahelah, bang. Acara baru dimulai udah dapet jangkrik. Lu sih" protes Jisung

"Ehiya lupa. Biasa kemaren baru tes wafel. Lumayan dapet 250"

"TOEFL BANG TOEFL ELAHHH!!!!"

"Iya, tupel. Apalah itu"

"Buruan ah, lanjut..."

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah para Ladies single dan 3 Pria single disana bisa menemukan kecocokan di antara mereka dalam kurun waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jakarta, 30 Februari 2017,atas nama cinta kita" kata Taehyun lagi

"ABANG, DIKATA TEKS PROKLAMASI!!! SERIUS ELAHHH... DURASI INI DURASI" kata Jisung kesal

"Astatang, lupa eyke" kata Taehyun seketika jadi bencis

"Lagi lu napa bisa hapal teks proklamasi dah? Udah lupa sama tanah air?"

"Guggling dong, jangan guggling roti sobek bang Minblur aja"

"Udah ah, Icung aja yang lanjut. Ekhem... Baiklah kalau begitu, HEY PARA LADIES SINGLE TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU" kata Jisung semangat

Backsong How Deep is Your Love – Calvin Harris Disciples

Para single ladies menari

"Ladies, tunjukkan pesonamu" teriak Taehyun

Penonton tepuk tangan

"Selamat malam, para uke-uke cantik yang menggoda dan mempesona, silahkan kembali ke podiumnya masing-masing" kata Jisung

"Baik, para uke cantik. Saya jelaskan aturan mainnya. Kalian hanya diberikan 3 ronde saja untuk lebih mengenal para seme single tersebut. Kalian bisa tetap menyalakan lampu kalau suka, dan mematikan lampu kalau tidak suka. Karena pada ronde ke 3, itu adalah hak seme single untuk mematikan lampu." Kata Taehyun. Sementara itu, Jisung hanya senyum-senyum bahagia"

"Lu kenapa sih, Cung. Senyam senyum daritadi?" kata Taehyun

"Kagak. Gue hepi aja hari ini. Pria dibelakang cucok-cucok boo. Ada yang cool, sexy sampai yang minta langsung dihalalin. Ada podium kosong nggak?" kata Jisung semangat.

"Cung, inget umur yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Emang ntu seme mau ama lu?" kata Taehyun

"Kurang ajar ya! Begini-begini, Icung masih ting-ting kayak Ayu Keriting tau!"

"Sesuka lua aja, Cung. Baiklah! Pria single yang pertama ini berwajah cool tapi sebetulnya dia sangat baik hati dan humoris. Pria single, tunjukkan dirimu"

Background Song Burn it Up-Wanna One

Sang Pria single memasuki panggung

Para wanita single heboh

"Astaga, ganteng banget sih kamu. Tapi kok muka sama beadan beda jauh ya?" kata Jisung

"Ehehe, turunan soalnya" kata sang Pria

"Eh suaranya kenapa unyu begini? Icung ga lyke"

"Dia bukan jatah elu, dukun beranak. Dia jatah single ladies"

"Wets, wets, beruang terbang diem aja"

"Jadi kapan saya harus perkenalkan diri?" kata sang pria dengan nada sopan

"Sekarang, mas. Yuk dimulai"

"Halo semuanya? Apa kabar? Semoga dalam keadaan yang sehat semuanya. Nama saya Bae Jinyoung dari 30 menit yang lalu udah standby"

Krik krik krik

"Untung ganteng" gumam Icung

"Baiklah, single ladies. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Wah sisa 8 lampu. Luar biasa" kata Taehyun

"Yuk, kita tanya sama salah satu ladies kita. Daehwi kenapa masih nyalain?"

"Becoz, dia tipe Dewi banget. Tinggi, cool, mukanya kecil, pokoknya dewi banget dehh... Dewi S-U-K-A" kata dewi sambil monyong-monyong manja

"Tunggu dulu, kita lihat disini mbak Minhyun masih menyalakan lampunya. Rekor!" kata Taehyun

"Perasaan si buluq juga aku nyalain kok" bela Minhyun

"Hamoso?" kata Taehyun

"Iya, serius"

"Enalan?"

"Iya"

"Miapah ?"

"TAEHYUN! JANGAN DIGODAIN MENTANG MENTANG BENING" teriak REN

"Eh iya... Kenapa masih dinyalain?"

"Aku suka sama tipenya dia yang jaim-jaim begitu, kayaknya cocok sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya" kata Minhyun

"Kalau boleh tahu, umurnya berapa?" kata Bae Jinyoung

"Tolong hargai privasi saya ya!" kata Minhyun

"Jangan galak-galak dong, tante" kata Bae Jinyoung

"APA TANTE ?!" kata REN membela Minhyun yang sedang malu

"Udah, Minhyun. Mending kamu matiin lagi, dia terlalu jahat buat kamu. Lagi dia tuh ya, kurbel kayaknya. Beda sama kamu" kata REN

"Iya, makasih Ren. Nanti aku matiin kalau udah waktunya" kata Minhyun sabar

#Minhyunsetrong2k17

"Oke, oke mba Min... Maksudnya REN, kenapa matiin?" kata Jisung

"Karena dia bukan tipe gue" kata REN dengat singkat, jelas, padat dan cancii pastinya.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar jawaban dari para single ladies. Sekarang kita saksikan video dari pada abang ganteng yang satu ini"

VCR

"Hai, nama saya Bae Jinyoung. Biasa dipanggil Baejin atau nggak Deep. Saya kuliah jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Kalbu di salah satu Universitas ternama di Planet Mars. Saya suka bernyanyi dan perawatan kulit tentunya. Saya punya klinik perawatan Tong Vang Xin Qi yang disediakan khusus untuk pasangan saya. So, ladies pilih aku ya"

"Wow, siapa yang nggak kenal klinik Tong Vang Xin Qi? Siapa yang nyesel, hayo. Oke Baejin, silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu" kata Jisung

 _Spring Day - Bae Jinyoung Focus_

"Ekhem! Bakal kena prenjon kayaknya" kata Justin

"Setelah menyaksikan video dan aksi dari ananda Baejin, sekarang giliran para Single Ladies untuk mematikan lampu. Single ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

Suara lampu dimatikan

"WOW! Sisa 2 orang... Pas sekali" kata Taehyun

"Nah kita tanya sama Minhyun nih, kenapa dimatikan lampunya?" kata Jisung

"Tadinya aku mau kasih kesempatan kedua buat dia, tapi hobby dia nyanyi. Nanti suaranya kalah bagus sama aku"

"Emang maunya kayak gimana?"

"Nggak muluk-muluk sih. Yang penting ganteng, tajir, mapan, punya pekerjaan, berkharisma, kudu seorang rapper, jiwa leadership yang tinggi, bisa menggunakan Ms Office, aktif berorganisasi..."

"itu kriteria cowok apa mau lamar kerja, Hyun?" kata REN

"Sama, harus punya mic buat karaokean warna PINK. Kalau nggak PINK, apa aja asal bersinar kayak boyband sebelah" kata Minhyun

"Itu Mic apa hubungannya coba? Untung cancii.. Sudah kita tanyakan kepada Kenta sekarang" kata Jisung

"Yakin Sung?"

"Iya"

"Nggak nyesel?"

"Disuruh Incess"

"MOHON BERSABAR INI UJIAN" teriak Taehyun

"Ekhem, oke Kenta kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"K4R3N4 K3N7@H N994K 5UK4. K4Y4KNY4 KUR4N9 N3ND4NG. K3N74H M4UNY4 M4D3 1N LU4R" kata Kenta

"Bunuh Icung di rawa-rawa, cess. Icung nggak kuat"

"k3n74h 554l4h M3L333 1CHHH H1K5" kata Kenta

"SIAPA YANG NANGISIN UKE GUE?" Nahloh Incess bersabda

"Bukan gue, cess. Si Icung tuh" kata Taehyun

"Cungg.."

"Hampura aku, incess. Ndak lagi-lagi aku menistai ukemu" sembah sujud bunda Icung

"Ekhem.. Oke sekarang, Baejin. Ajukan pertanyaan untuk para ladies di depanmu"

"Oke. Apa yang akan kalian pilih, aku atau klinik Tong Vang Xin Qi?"

"Daehwi mau dua-duanya dong. Jangan mau rugi" kata Daehwi

"Jihoon cuma mau Baejin aja. Jihoon pasti bakal ngelakuin semua yang Baejin suruh. Baejin, nae mam soge jeojang" kata Jihoon sambil menunjukkan Winknya

"Yeeuuu, cabe" kata Daehwi

"Situ oke?"

"Apa lu dewi ular ?"

"Jihoon mau behave demi dapetin Baejin. Baejin for lyfeu"

"Sesuka hati lu aja, ndut"

"EH, ITU TOLONG MULUT DIKONDISIKAN YA ULAR QUEEN COBRA"

"UDAH GENDUT-GENDUT AJA, JANGAN SOK IYE LU!"

"DIAM!!!!" teriak Baejin

"Udah-udah, kasian Incess ngantuk. Sekarang, Baejin tentukan 1 wanita yang akan jadi pilihanmu"

Baejin berkeliling untuk mencari sang uke pujaannya

"Dia menghampiri Jihoon dan Daehwi yang kebetulan podiumnya bersebelahan" kata Jisung

"Dia memegang kedua podium" kata Taehyun

"Terlihat ketegangan diantara keduanya" kata Jisung

"DAN GOL 1-0 untuk Manchester United"

"TAEHYUN!!!!!" teriak Jisung

"Dan Baejin memilih Jihoon"

Semua memeluk Jihoon, tidak terkecuali Daehwi

"Aduh, bohay gue udah taken sekarang" kata Daehwi

"Manda bangga sama kamu, Hoon" kata Minhyun

"Iya Tante juga" kata REN

"Yaudah Jihoon duluan ya". Jihoon menggandeng Baejin.

"Oke pasangan WinkDeep silahkan ke tengah panggung" kata Jisung

Jihoon dan Baejin berjalan lurus ke belakang panggung

"Jihoon?" kata Jisung

"Baejin?" kata Taehyun

Naas, WinkDeep seketika budeg dan melengos ke back stage

"Itu orang kenapa sih?" kata Taehyun

"Nggak tau tuh, budeg kali" kata Jisung

"Ekhem, baiklah satu kapal telah berlayar hari ini. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan berlayar selanjutnya ya?" Kata Taehyun

"Jangan kemana-mana, karena kita akan kembali setelah yang satu ini"

TBC

Kayaknya, episode ini agak garing ya? Haha... Semua salahkan drama itu yang bikin humor Incess buyar hahaha... Jangan lupa review dan follow yaaa... Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya?

Stay tune!~

#ketjupbasah


	5. Episode 2-2

_Penonton Bersorak_

"Kembali lagi bersama kami di acara" kata Taehyun

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Jisung dan Taehyun serempak

"Baik, setelah kita kehilangan salah satu peserta yang menawan hati. Kini kita sambut peserta berikutnya" kata Taehyun

"Ladies, peserta yang satu ini adalah idaman para wanita dengan jiwa leadershipnya yang tinggi. Siapa dia? Pria single, tunjukkan pesonamu"

 _Backsound Annyeong Bada – Fading Starlight_

 _byeol bichi naerinda_

 _syararallarallara_

"ANJIR MANTAN!" gumam Taemin

"ADUH GEBETAN PAS SMA" kata REN

"Calon imamku" kata Minhyun kalem dan tentu senyum gigi sehat.

Para ladies ricuh dengan kehadiran pria single yang siap dihalalin itu.

"Ladies, ladies... Tenang" kata Taehyun

"YA AMPUN, UMI MAU CEPET DIHALALIN SAMA DIA" Sungwoon nggak selow

"PACA AMBYAR DOHH!!! PACA AMBYAR!!!" teriak Youngmin

"MASYA ALLAH, MAS!!! AKU SIAP JADI MAKMUMMU" teriak Incess

"PACA! YOUNGMIN ITU NAMA KALAU UDAH PAGI" kata Youngmin

"Maksudnya?" kata Taehyun

"Jadi pagi Youngmin, malemnya ALPACA"

"Dikata bencis" kata Jisung

"Ihh, Icung mah suka ga nyadar diri" kata Young maksudnya PACA

"Udah.. udah, yuk pria single kenalan" kata Jisung

"Tumben nggak ngamuk lu? Biasanya ngamuk kayak bencis ketemu satpol pp?" kata Taehyun

"Ih apa sih, Icung tuh nggak pernah marah ya. Udah yuk, kenalan" kata Jisung

"Selamat malam, ladies"

"AAAAAA" teriak para ladies

"Kenalin nama saya"

"AAAAAAAA" teriak para ladies (2)

"Kim Jonghyun"

"AAAAAA" teriak para ladies (3)

"WOY CABE, BISA PADA TENANG NGGAK SIH! INI ORANG LAGI NGOMONG TERIAK. BERASA ABIS LIAT PANGERAN JAYAKARTA LEWAT AJA" kata Taehyun

"Udah nggak apa-apa, sudah biasa kok. Kadang kita harus melepaskan suara kita agar lebih tenang" kata Kim Jonghyun

"Ududu... Adem aku dengernya. Masnya taken?" kata Jisung

"Saat ini belum, makannya saya ikutan ini demi mencari pasangan hidup saya" kata Kim Jonghyun sambil tersenyum

Para Ladies berteriak kesetanan

PACA mimisan~

Sewoon ambyar~

Daehwi keringetan~

REN kipas-kipas manja~

Justin kebingungan~

dan

Minhyun tetap kalem~

"Baiklah, ladies. Silahkan tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

 _Suara 1 lampu dimatikan_

"Cuma 1 lampu yang dimatikan, saudara-saudara. LUAR BINASA" kata Taehyun

"Kalau modelannya begini juga Icung mau bwangg" kata Icung sambil menggandeng Jonghyun. Jonghyun melepas gandengannya.

"Mohon maaf, tapi tangan ini hanya untuk ladies yang terpilih" kata Jonghyun

 _Para ladies berteriak_

"MPOS" kata Taehyun

"Oke-oke, sekarang kita tanya sama satu-satunya orang yang matiin lampu. Justin kenapa kamu matiin lampunya disaat yang lain masih menyalakannya?" kata Jisung

"Justin nggak suka"

"Kenapa?" kata Jisung

"Dia terlalu ganteng untuk Justin. Justin sukanya cowok cantik sama satu hati dan pikiran sama Justin"

"Tunggu" kata Jisung

"Kenapa?" kata Justin

"Ini Justin kan?"

"Iya. Ini Justin kok. Kenapa ?"

"Tumben waras ?"

"Emangnya Justin penghuni rumah sakit hewan apa?" kata Justin sambil garuk-garuk kepala

 _Krik krik krik_

"Ini masih Justin kok :')" kata Jisung

"Oke, kita lanjut. Kasihan uke disini pada ambyar liat masnya disini" kata Taehyun

"Baydewei, kenapa sih Tante Minki masih nyalain lampu?" kata Jisung

"Ehehehe, panggil aku Ren dong. Jangan Minki dong ah"

"Ren, sehat?" kata Jisung

"Iya, aku sehat dong ah hihi" kata Ren sambil pukul-pukul manja

"Yaudah, tolong dijawab" kata Jisung horror

"Ren tuh suka sama cowok macem begini. Pokoknya Ren suka. Pilih aku yah, Jonghyun" kata Ren dengan gayanya yang anggun

Seketika suasana jadi horror karena tante Minki jadi jinak

"Kita lanjut ke mbak Taemin. Kenapa masih dipertahankan mbak?" kata Jisung

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Taemin_

"Mbak ?" kata Jisung

"Taemin?" kata Jisung lagi

"WOY MBAK" teriak Jisung

"EH TONGKOL TONGKOL TONGKOL" kata Taemin latah

"Tongkol apaa KKK..." Kata Taehyun

"ABANG DIEM!" teriak Jisung

"Kenapa masih dinyalain, mbak ?" kata Jisung lagi

"Eh, habisnya saya mau otw balikan. Dulu dia mantan saya, kucel banget. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi begini?" kata Taemin

"Kamu kangen aku ya, min?" kata Jonghyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya

"Iya, eh iyaa" kata Taemin latah lagi

"Kamu masih sama ya, hehe" kata Jonghyun makin adem

Sementara Taemin? AMBYAR!!!

"Terakhir, Mbak Minhyun kenapa masih dinyalain?" kata Taehyun

"Karena dia adalah calon imamku. Aku siap menjadi Makmum Mas Jonghyun" kata Minhyun sambil kibas rambut dibarengi dengan

" _byeol bichi naerinda_

 _Syararallarallara"_

"Cung, ada yang aneh nggak sama hari ini?" kata Taehyun

"Apaan bang?" kata Jisung

"Kenapa uke pada jinak bareng ya ni hari?"

"Datengnya model begini, yo ambyar. Icung juga mau kalau beginian mah"

"Sama aja lo, Cung"

"Ehehehe, yuk sekarang silahkan kita lihat video dari Jonghyun "

VCR

"Halo, ladies. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jonghyun. Biasa di panggil JR. Panggilan kesayangan sih Onibugi. Kesibukanku sekarang adalah sebagai leader dan rapper di grup Barat Laut. Meskipun aku dikelilingi wanita, tapi aku bisa jamin kalau aku akan sayang banget dan akan melakukan apa aja agar soulmateku senang. So, ladies... Pilih aku ya"

 _Para ladies ambyar berjamaah_

"Buset dah, itu kenapa pada ambyar berjamaah. Yasudah kalau gitu, silahkan mas Jonghyun untuk menampilkan bakatnya" kata Jisung

 _JR mengeluarkan microphone karaokenya yang berwarna pink metalic_

 _JR's Solo Rap_

"Setelah kita melihat bakatnya tadi, so ladies tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Tidak ada lampu yang dimatikan

"Wah! Tidak ada yang mematikan saudara-saudara" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, JR silahkan pilih hanya 3 lampu dari seluruh wanita yang ada" kata Jisung

"Kok 3?" Kata Taehyun

"Spesial buat yang begini mah"

"Incess marah loh"

"Lah liat ndiri si Incess lagi keringetan manja begitu"

"Buset dah... Yaudah buru lu pilih 3 lampu ya, JR. Dimulai dari sekarang!"

"Iya, JR mematikan semua lampu di sayap kiri. Lalu dia menuju Taemin, oh dia mematikan lampu Sewoon dan Geunhee. Lalu dia menghampiri Ren, dan ternyata dilewati! Lalu dia mematikan lampu PACA. Lalu menghampiri Minhyun dan mereka saling bertatapan. Apakah lampunya akan dimatikan? Oh ternyata tidak saudara-saudara. Dan dia mematikan lampu KENTA" kata Taehyun semangat

"Wah luar biasa sekali anda! Sekarang saatnya JR untuk memberikan satu pertanyaan kepada para ladies."

"Oke, ladies... Pertanyaanku simple, seperti yang kalian lihat aku adalah seorang anggota boyband Barat Laut. Uangku nggak banyak, aku di kelilingi wanita dan aku sibuk sekali. Apakah kalian akan mentolerir itu dan para fansku? Khusus buat Taemin, kenapa kamu mau balikkan sama aku?" kata Jonghyun

"Wow!!! Pertanyaannya sungguh rumit. Ladies, bisa dimulai dari sang MANTAN dulu" kata Jisung

"Mantannya nggak usah ditekenin kali" kata Taemin

"BURU" teriak Jisung

"Eh MANTAN MANTAN EH MANTAN. Ah uh ah ekhem. Alesan aku simple, aku cuma kangen kamu. Kamu menghilang selama ini, semenjak aku putusin kamu. Aku terlalu naïf waktu itu" kata Taemin

"AWAS CICAK TERBANG" canda Jonghyun

"EH CICAK CICAK DI DI DINDING DIAM-DIAM MERAYAP. HAP HAP HAP EH HAP. Ahelah Bugi mah, nggak usah jail ih"

"AWAS KODOK KAWIN" teriak Minki

"Ren, Incess" Iya REN!

 _Adegan diulang_

"AWAS KODOK KAWIN" teriak REN

"KODOK KAWIN KODOK KAWIN EH KODOK KAWIN. Ah REN mahh"

"Sudah, sudah. Durasi.. lanjut ke Minki" kata Jisung kalem

"Oke! Selama lo mau nurutin gue mah, gue oke aja" kat Ren sedikit sassy

"Bagaimana dengan Minhyun?" Minhyun kibas rambut lagi dengan diiringi...

 _"byeol_ _bichi naerinda_

 _Syararallarallara"_

"Selama Jjuya~ nanti berakhir sama Minhyunnie, Minhyunnie rela kok. Minhyunnie akan melakukan apapun untuk Jjuya~" kata Minhyun dengan amat teramat sangat manis sekali.

"Kamu tadi panggil aku apa?" kata Jonghyun

"Jjuya~"

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan jawabannya?" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah, tentukan pasanganmu sekarang!" kata Taehyun

Jonghyun berlari ke arah Taemin, Minhyun dan REN

Para ladies yang dimatikan lampunya mengalami hari patah hati nasional

Taemin, Minhyun dan Ren dugeun dugeun~

"Dia berjalan ke arah Taemin dan dimatikan saudara-saudara! Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan REN. Kira-kira siapa di antara kedua veteran bersahabat ini yang akan mendapatkan pasangannya? Dia memegang tangan Minki dan OH! DIA MEMATIKANNYA! SELAMAT UNTUK HWANG MINHYUN!!!" teriak Taehyun.

 _Sementara para ladies mengalami hari aku rapopo nasional, termasuk incess :')_

"Minhyun~ah, akhirnya yaa... Selamat sayang" kata REN

"Hehehe makasih, Minki~ah"

"Pokoknya kutunggu dudamu ya JR" kata PACA

"Kuharap kamu bahagia dengan dia EH AYAM AYAM" kata Taemin latah

"Minhyunnie, yuk" Kata JR sambil memegang tangan Minhyun

 _JR dan Minhyun berjalan ke tengah panggung_

"Akhirnya, ada juga pasangan serasi" kata Taehyun

"Hiks" Jisung menangis dibarengi dengan uke lainnya

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian?" kata Taehyun

"HUAAAAAAA" tangisannya menjadi kencang

"B-Baiklah, sekarang silahkan ke belakang panggung"

JR dan Minhyun melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas ke belakang panggung

"Cung apaan sih, kenapa nangis?" kata Taehyun

"Hiks"

"Cung?"

"Icung nggak bisa diginiin HUAAAAAAAAAAA" kata Jisung sambil lari ke belakang panggung

"Eeeh... Oke pemirsa, kalau begitu jangan kemana-mana. Kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan yang satu ini. Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Take Me Out Produce 101 season 2" kata Taehyun

"CUNG ELAH!!!" teriak Taehyun kesal

TBC

Sorry guys, baru apdet. Malah kemaren apdet yang nggak-nggak. Jadi ceritanya incess buntu di tambah ada tugas hahaha...Buat shipper-shipper yang lain, jangan khawatir. Nanti ship kalian pasti akan muncul, tenang saja hahahahaha..

Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya yaa...

SELAMAT HARI PATAH HATI NASIONAL (?)

#ketjupbasah


	6. Episode 2-3

penonton bersorak

"Kembali lagi bersama kami, di acara TAKE ME OUT PRODUCE 101" kata Taehyun semangat

"Eh abang, tungguin Icung" Jisung berlari sambil angkat rok

"Udah nangisnya?"

"Udah dong. Icung kudu mup on. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu" kata Icung

Backsound Masa Lalu – Inul Daratista

"STUDIO 5 MANA SUARANYA ?" teriak Taehyun

"EEEEEE AAAAA EEEEEE AAAAA" teriak penonton mengikuti irama dan goyangan para ladies.

Jisung dengan goyang ngebornya ala Inul Daratista

Geunhee dengan goyang itik ala Zaskia Gotik

Kenta dengan goyang ngecor ala Uut Permatasari

Sewon dengan goyang rebana

Duo Kenta dan Justin yang ajaib dengan goyang Dribble ala Duo Serigala

Daehwi dengan goyang Jurus mautnya

Dan

REN dengan goyang sassy canci ala lady gagal

"Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu

Jangan kau ungkit jangan ingatkan aku

Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu

Sungguh hatiku tetap cemburu" Jisung nyanyi dan menghayati ala Icung Daranista

Bang Taehyun ngapai hayo?

NYAWER DONG

"Umi hanya bisa sabar melihat kelakuan abi kayak begitu" kata Sungwoon. Emang udah jadi mi?

Musik mati

"Duh, keasikan goyang nih. Ekhem,baydewei, calon imam Icung udah taken nih. Kira-kira siapa kali ini ya?" kata Jisung sambil melihat ke Q-Cardnya

"EA EA EA" teriak penonton

"Uuuhhh... Ini sih kaporitnya Icung... Aw menggoda"

"Favorit, Cung... Pake "F" bukan KAPORIT" kata Taehyun

"Biarin aja... Pokoknya Icung kudu behave sekarang."

"Serah lu! Baiklah, ladies pria..." kata Taehyun

"Pria single satu ini..." kata Jisung menyela

"Cung, please deh... Mau siapa nih yang ngomong?" kata Taehyun

"Lu aja deh. Icung mayu"

"Pria single sa..." kata Taehyun terputus lagi

"Pria single satu ini sangat menyukai olahraga. Pria single tunjukkan dirimu!" Kata Jisung

"Serah lu" Ucap Taehyun lirih

Back song Don't Don – Super Junior

Pria single masuk

Para ladies teriak heboh

"ASTATANG BODYNYA!!!!" kata Daehwi

"4D003CHHH!!! K3N74H D3M3N N1H 54M4 NY4N9 831ND4N9!!!! P11L11HH K3N74H P3HL153U~~~~" Kata you know who lah

"NIKMAT TUHAN MANA YANG KAU DUSTAKAN YAOLOH!!!!" teriak Geunhee

"Wadaw, Ren suka nih cem ginian. Kudu dapet pokoknya" kata REN dengan ambisnya

"Mamih, Justin takut huaaaaa. Justin mau pulang aja. Justin nggak mau sama dia" Justin menangis ala dek Ujin yang ga dikasih permen sama mamah Niel ._.

(Sini sama incess, tin)

"JUSTIN GAMAU SAMA TANTE-TANTE. JUSTIN MAUNYA TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN HUAAAAAAAAAA"

(Cukup tau aja sama si Entin)

"Tin, udah tin. Kalau takut mah matiin aja. Nggak usah dinyalain" kata Sewoon

"Kalau dia pilih Justin gimana?"

"Emangnya dia mau sama lo?" Kata REN

"HUAAAAA TANTE MINKI JAHAT!!!!" Iya... Justin nangis lagi

"APE LU KATE?!" REN siap menghampiri dan menghajar Justin. Sementara Justin, kaburr...

"Aduh, nggak ada Minhyun ini. Si Minki langsung beringas" kata PACA

"WAH SEKATE-KATE LU YA ONTA!" kata REN siap menghajar PACA.

Sementara itu, hostnya ?

PASANG TARUHAN DONG!!!

"AYO, AYO SIAPA DUKUNG MINKI, SIAPA DUKUNG PACA, SIAPA DUKUNG JUSTIN!!! AYO SERIBU KOIN UNTUK PARA UKE SANGAR INI!!!! teriak Taehyun

"YANG DUKUNG REN TERIAK SINGA" kata Taehyun

"SINGAAA SINGAAA SINGAA" teriak pendukung REN

"YANG DUKUNG PACA TERIAK AYAM"

"AYAM AYAM EH AYAM" teriak siapa hayooo

"YANG DUKUNG JUSTIN TERIAK SERIBU KOIN UNTUK JUSTIN"

"Panjang amat bang?" kata Jisung

"Biarin biar asik"

"LADIES TOLONG TENANG" teriak sang lelaki dengan gagahnya

"Nikmat Tuhan manakah yang kau dustakan" kata para ladies serempak

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Oke pria single silahkan kenalkan dirimu" kata Jisung

"Gue Baekho"

"Udah?" kata Taehyun

"Yaudahlah!" kata Baekho nggak selow

"Saoloh, serem banget" kata Jisung

"Baiklah, single ladies. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Oke kita langsung tanya kepada salah satu ladies yang matiin dulu nih. Euiwoong kenapa dimatiin?" kata Jisung

"Dibilangin Ung sukanya sama yang punya binatang unik dan bisa Ung suruh-suruh. Kalau nggak, ya Ung gamau" kata Euiwoong

"Siapa tahu dia punya ular kepala sapi dirumahnya?" kata Jisung

"No ular! Hanya binatang ternak. Lagi dia nggak akan bisa Ung suruh-suruh" kata Euiwoong

"Iyainn! Nah sekarang Kenta, kenapa masih nyalain?" kata Taehyun

"K3N74H 5UK4 54M4 Y4N9 83G1N1!!! P4571 3N4K 8U47 1Y4-1Y4"

"OKE SKIP... Lanjut ke sebelah sana" kata Jisung

"Loh Justin kok masih nyalain? Katanya takut?" kata Taehyun

"Justin nggak takut kok. Justin kan kuat, tiap hari minum sustagen A"

"Terus tadi kenapa nangis meraung-raung begitu?"

"Emang kapan Justin nangis ?"

Krik krik krik

"Gue bingung, apa ntar ada laki yang mau kayak dia?" kata Jisung

"Tante Jahat! Hiks!" Justin mewek lagi

"Eh iya-iya. Yaudah yuk, kita langsung liat videonya dari Pria Single satu ini"

VCR

"SAMELEKOM! Gue Kang Dongho, biasa dipanggil Baekho. Kerjaan gue? Penyanyi di kafe sendiri. Sampingan gue? Gue jadi GM di salah satu Fitness ternama. Gue suka cewek yang bisa berantem sama gue. Buat lo cewek lemah, silahkan matiin lampu lo atau gue matiin cinta lo"

Suara lampu banyak yang dimatikan

"Sisa 1 dan itu..." Kata Jisung terpotong

"Ape lu? Nggak suka?" kata REN

"Oke, oke. Gimana pria single? Mau ambil REN atau..." kata Taehyun

"Ikutin sesuai prosedur aja." Kata Baekho

"Oke, pria single silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu"

 _Baekho Boys In Luv Focus_

"Hem!!!! Kayak gini nih gue suka. MAMPOS LO PADA MATIIN LAMPU" teriak REN bangga

"Yah... Ini mah galak diluar tapi adem di hati" sesal Sewoon

"K3N74H NY353L Y4 0L0H" Abaikan yang ini :')

"Masih mau lanjut ?" kata Taehyun

"MASIH!" kata Baekho tegas

"Buset bang. Sabar..." kata Jisung

"Oke, kalau begitu. Pria single, silahkan ajukan satu pertanyaan untuk REN. Ingat hanya satu pertanyaan saja" kata Taehyun

"Oke. Sebetulnya, gue punya satu guilty pleasure. Yaitu, gue suka nonton film Disney terutama projen. Menurut lo gimana" kata Baekho

"Ih... Laki nontonnya projen. Apaan tuh let it go let it go. Ih ndak lyke gue tuhhh. Mending nonton power rangers"

"WOY! DILARANG MENGHINA PROJEN YA, TANTE!" kata Baekho

"APA LU BILANG?"

"TANTE MINKI"

"WAH BENER BENER NI ORANG NGAJAK GELUT YA!" REN maju ke depan

"Mending gue ngerujak disini sambil liatin orang berantem" kata Jisung

Lanjut ke pasangan yang lagi gelut

"MAKSUD LO APA PANGGIL GUE TANTE HAH ?"

"MAKSUD LO JUGA APA HINA-HINA PROJEN GUE? SITU OKE?"

"NYADAR DONG SAMA BADAN! MASA LAKI NONTONNYA PROJEN! NGGAK ADA YANG LAIN? MEMALUKAN"

"LAH SITU, LAKI TAPI KELAKUAN CEM SINGA MINTA KAWIN YA"

"HAAA!!!! MULUT TUH DIJAGA YA MAS! LU NAKSIR TAU RASA"

"Siapa nih yang bakal menang?" kata Seungwoon

"Gue taruhan 50 ribu buat si Baekho" kata Taehyun

"Gue buat si REN lah. EMANSISAPI WANITA" kata Paca

"Emansipasi, paca ganteng doh" kata Euiwoong

"Justin taruhan buat tante Minhyun" kata Justin sambil mengeluarkan uang 100 ribuan segepok

Krik krik krik

"Tuh m4k1n p4na45" kata Kenta

"HAAA!!!! MULUT TUH DIJAGA YA MAS! LU NAKSIR TAU RASA" teriak REN

"KALAU UDAH NAKSIR DARI AWAL GIMANA ?"

"YA UDAH GUE SAMA"

"YAUDAH JADIAN AJA YUK!"

"YAUDAH KUY LAH! JANGAN BANYAK CING CONG"

Sementara para penonton langsung cengo dengan adegan tembak-tembakan sambil marah-marah

"Baiklah... Selamat kepada pasangan Choi Ren dengan Kang Baekho" kata Taehyun

"BACOT" kata REN dan Baekho seraya meninggalkan panggung ala lady gang gang.

"Ingin rasanya gue pensiun, bang" kata Jisung

"Sama. Baiklah, itu tadi pasangan terakhir pada malam ini." kata Taehyun

"Jangan lupa saksikan Take Me Out Produce 101 setiap Incess kalau inget bikin di wattpadd dan ffn rkm2803. Jangan lupa follow IG Incess di nama yang sama" kata Jisung

(incess sekalian promosi, biar jadi selebgram cem awkarin)

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa!!!!"

TBC

Muahaha... Akhirnya publish juga ya :') Setelah sekian lama. Minggu depan, aktivitas Incess sudah kembali normal. Jadi stay tune terus ya di ff yang makin hari makin gajelas begini hahahaha...

(incess berusaha sabar abis di cancel kelasnya setelah 3 jam perjalanan)

Incess nggak yakin bisa update sebelom hari senin. Karena incess mau fitting baju buat lamaran sama mas JR (?) #plakk

Jangan lupa untuk vote dan commentnya yaaa Makasihhhh

#ketjupbasah


	7. Episode 3-1

Background Musik Take Me Out

"Disiarkan langsung dari Studio 5 Mnet TV, inilah Take Me Out Produce 101"

Penonton Bersorak

"Mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Noh Taehyun dan Yoon Jisung"

Taehyun dan Jisung naik ke atas panggung

"Selamat Malam, National Producer dan selamat malam semuanya" teriak Taehyun

"Selamat malam para penonton...

Back sound Goyang Icung – Icung Darah tinggi

Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu semuanya

Jangan heran, kalau Icung sedang ngehost

Rada panas, rada seksi...

Maafkanlah" Jisung mulai bernyanyi

"Icung, serius ah. Ngedangdutnya ntaran aja ama abang di acara sebelah"

"Acara apa tuh bang?"

"Ituloh yang jurinya si Jeonghan Sukaesih sama Seungkwan Persik"

"Oh iya bener bang. Yuk segera kesana"

"Eh ntar dulu, acara kelarin dulu baru dangdutan. Ntu acara 12 jam ga berenti kok"

"Oh yaudah kuy buruan kelarin acaranya"

"baiklah, para single ladies TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU" teriak Taehyun semangat

Backsound Asereje – Las Ketchup

"Halo, ladies. Apa kabar? Yuk segera tempati podiumnya masing-masing" kata Jisung

"Wah, sepertinya kedatangan wajah-wajah baru. Yuk kita kenalan dulu. Di sebelah kiri ada wanita cantik yang mirip rubah. Hai Minhyun" kata Taehyun

"Halo" kata Minhyun cantik sambil dadah-dadah dengan anggun

"Selamat datang di acara ini, ya. Lalu selanjutnya ada Jihoon" kata Taehyun

"HALOOO... Nae mam soge jeojang" kata Jihoon sambil memamerkan kedipannya

Penonton including Incess ambyar ditempat

"Dan terakhir ada..." kata Taehyun

"Kok diem bang?"

"Anakan macan part 2 itu. Ngeri abang, mana ada 2 biji lagi"

"Hamoso?"

"Seriusan... Tapi yang ini agak jinak dibandingkan kemaren"

"MAMIH!!! HOHO DIKATAIN ANAK MACAN" teriak sang Single Ladies

"Kan gue bilang juga apa" kata Taehyun

"Lanjut nggak nih ?"

"Lanjut deh bang, mumpung macannya nggak ada"

"MAMIH!!! MASA MAMIH DIKATAIN MACAN? HOHO GA LYKE INIH"

"Ho, itu mulut lakban dulu. Kita laporinnya ntar aja pas dirumah, biar di masakkin beruang kutub rica-rica lagi" kata sang kakak

"Iya. Ntar Hoho bilangin dirumah aja"

"Icung pasrah aja deh, yaoloh... Yaudah... Selamat datang kepada 2 anak bidadari Kahyangan Seonho dan Dongbin. Semoga cepat-cepat kalian keluar dari acara ini" kata Jisung

"MAM hufffttt..." mulut Seonho di bekep sama Daewhi

"Ihh, Daehwi mah. Kan hoho lagi laporan"

"STOP!!! Baiklah kita lanjut. Pria single satu ini jago ngerap dan cukup tampan. Siapa kah dia ? Pria Single tunjukkan dirimu"

Backsound Firetruck – NCT 127

"Waduh... Kenapa mukanya di blur?" kata Jisung

"Hehe.. Habisnya malu... Nanti pada naksir lagi" kata sang Pria Single

"Sakarepmu bae... Yasudah monggo dipeursilahkeun untuk memperkenalkan diri"

"Halo eneng geulis... Kenalin nama abdi teh Ha Minho. Abdi orang Bandung nu lahir di Jakarta tapi nyasar di Korea hehehe. Eh naha jadi sunda kieu. Hapunten atuhnya" kata Minho

Krik krik krik

"Icung nggak ngerti huaaaa"

"Yasudah, single ladies tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Sisa 2 lampu saudara-saudara"

"Kita mulai dari sisi kiri, mbak Jihoon sang pendatang baru. Kenapa dimatikan lampunya?" kata Jisung

"Gimana mau nyalain, wong mukanya di blur begitu"

"Siapa tau nanti dia ganteng cem Lee Minho?"

"Sekali nggak ya nggak" kata Jihoon galak

"Kalau Euiwoong kenapa dimatiin?" kata Jisung

"Dia sepertinya bukan penyayang binatang unik" kata Euiwoong singkat

"Nggak ada alasan lain, Ung?" kata Jisung lelah

"Ada... Masa mukanya di blur... Dikata taaruf?" kata Euiwoong

"Baiklah. Icung lelah jadi host. Lanjut ke Taehyun"

"Baik, disini ada Seonho yang masih menyalakan. Kenapa alasannya ho?"

"Karena Hoho kasian. Tadinya hoho mau matiin, terus ngeliat yang lain jadinya hoho kasian. Kata mamih, hoho harus jadi anak baik" kata Hoho sambil ngemil kelabang crispy rasa jengkol.

"Jawaban yang sangat berfaedah sekali. Taehyun terhura euy. Sekarang beralih ke Justin"

"Justin lupa matiin lampunya, soalnya Justin takut gelap"

Krik krik krik

"Jiun masih liatin ya, Tin" kata Jihoon

"Emang Justin salah ya?" kata Justin

"Jiun masih diam di tempat" kata Jihoon bersiap menojos Justin

"Eh udah-udah. Huy! Yuk kita lihat video perkenalan dari abang ngeblur yang satu ini"

VCR

"Hapunten atuh para single ladies nu geulis siga Minhyun Sastrowardoyok. Perkenalkan nama abdi Ha Minho, biasa dipanggil Minho. Pekerjaan abdi teh jadi pengisi suara jeung model Mawar di pidio kriminal. Tapi, tong khawatir nya. Da Minho teh jinak, sanes criminal. Minho teh Cuma piguran, engke mun Minho jadi artis mah Minho bawa single ladies ke layar tipi."

Para ladies menangis, kecuali Justin

"Ngomong apa koe barusan? Jiun ndak ngerti. Untung mati lampunya"

"Cobaan apa yang kau berikan pada hamba ya Tuhan? Ung bersyukur lampunya dimatikan"

"Audzubillahimina SYAITON nirraajim. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Allahullaillaha illa..." Umi Sungwoon mulai baca ayat kursi

"UMI DIKATA SI MINBLUR TU SETAN. MASYA ALLAH" teriak Sewoon

"Eh iya lupa. Habis Umi ndak bisa bahasa sunda"

"Iya, minho. Justin juga sayang sama kamu kok hehe" kata Justin sok mengerti

"Blur, nggak bisa ngomong bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar?" kata Jisung

"Hapunteun atuhnya. Da Minho the biasa pake Sunda, teu bisa bahasa lain. Mun bahasa kalbu mah khatam Minho juga."

"Icung lelah, Icung nggak kuat. Kamera mana kamera?" kata Jisung sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera

"Yasudah, yuk kita lihat penampilan dari Ha Minblur ini" kata Taehyun

Penampilannya dibantu dengan ketiga temannya Woo Jinyoung, Lee Euiwoong dan Kim Sanggyun

"AAAA EUIWOONG OPPA, KAMU GANS!!!! AAAA, NAMA KITA SAMAAN... APA KITA JODOH ? HUAAAA METAMONG, JONGCHAE MORREONEOM~" teriak Ung

"54N99YUN 0PP4, 54L4N9H43 444444!!!!! 4KU P4D4M03H, 84N9 4N0 4N0 H4J1M3M45H173" teriak nggak usah dijelasin yahh

"WOO JINYOUNG MICOCI AYE!!" Kata Seonho ala ala swag

"shape of you" gumam Justin (salah lagu woy)

Penampilan berakhir

"Baik. Itulah tadi penampilan dari Ha Minblur" kata Jisung

"ANO ANO HAJIMEMASHITE" teriak Taehyun masih berdisko

"WOY BANG! Udahan lagunya. Masih aja"

"Loh udahan? Yaweslah"

"Betewe, tadi kan yang tampil harusnya si Minblur. Kenapa dianya nggak ke ekspos ya?"

"Namanya juga Ha Minblur. Semuanya di blur"

"Sakit hati Minho teh"

"Eh iya lupa ada orangnya. Baiklah para single ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

Semua lampu dimatikan

"Waduh kok bisa begini ?" kata Taehyun.

"Seonho sama Justin kenapa matiin? Hoho dulu deh" kata Jisung

"Kayaknya dia lebih cocok sama mamihnya Hoho dibandingkan hoho. Hoho ga lyke, soalnya dia di blur. Mamih kan demennya yang di blur-blur, ya kan hyung?" kata Seonho. Dongbin mengangguk.

"Mamih lu ngenes banget dah..." kata Jisung

"MAMIH DIKATAIN NGENES SAMA ICUNG" teriak Seonho

("Icung masih mau ngehost ga?" incess lagi asah boomerang)

Jisung bersimpuh di depan kamera

"Tapi emang mamih ngenes, gimana lagi ho?" kata Dongbin

"Iya juga sih. Mamih terlalu mengharapkan papih sih, papihnya nyabe terus" kata Hoho

("Terkutuk kau Hoho sama Dongbin, anak durhaka" Incess otw pohon toge)

"Kalau Justin kenapa matiin?" kata Jisung

"Kepencet ehe"

"Icung sabar, Icung tabah, Icung kuat Ya Allah"

Tiba-tiba, Minho kejang-kejang..

"Eh kunaon iyeu?" kata Icung mendadak Sunda

"Jangan mendekat! Aing lapar! Aing haus!" teriak Minho

"Waduh kesurupan ini mah. Umi!!! Sewoon!!! Mohon bantuannya" kata Icung.

Umi dan Sewoon langung berlari ke arah Minho

"Ponyo, pegangin si Minblur sebentar ya." Kata Seungwoon sambil mengeluarkan Alfalinknya

"LEPASIN AING! AING MAU DARA MUDA" teriak Minho yang makin beringas

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Permisi, apabila Umi boleh mengetahui, saha ieu?" kata Seungwoon

"AING MAUNG" teriak Minho lagi

"Maung ngapain disini?"

"AING LAPAR! AING MAU DARA MUDA"

"Sama mbak Jisung aja gimana?"

"EMBUNG SIA... AING MAUNYA SAMA UMI SEUNGWOON". Seketika Sungwoon langsung menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Minho

"Beuh, kurang ajar si maung. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Wahai maung keluarlah dari tubuh lelaki ganteng ini. Bim salabim geura gede langsut lumpat. Puah!!!!" kata Sungwoon sambil menyemburkan air. Dan Minhopun sadar...

"Aya naon? Urang teh saha? Ai urang teh dimana?" kata Minho

"Minho, pulang yuk. Sini Icung anter" kata Jisung. Minho langsung mengikuti Jisung.

"Baiklah pemirsa! Setelah kejadian kesurupan ini kita akan break dulu dan jangan kemana-mana. Tetap di Take Me Out Produce 101"

TBC

Maapeu incess baru update haha... Kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Hoho sama Dongbin manggil Incess mamih, hal itu dikareanakan : di dalam dunia khayal seorang Nyonya Takada (untuk saat ini) punya 5 anak dari ayah yang berbeda. Mereka Donghan, Dongbin, Donghyun, Guanlin sama Seonho... Khusus untuk Guanlin, dia Incess pungut di kandang kucing. Karena iba, akhirnya Incess angkat jadi gantengnya Mamih #apasih haha

By the way and the busway, Incess akan kembali ke kebiasaan sebelumnya, kuliah duduk dibelakang ngetik ff. Jadi ff ini akan update dengan cepat wkwkwk...

Semoga terhibur ya... Jangan lupa vote dan commentnya, sama kasih ide dong pairing siapa selanjutnya...

Sankyuuu~

#ketjupbasah


	8. Episodd 3-2

"Kembali lagi bersama kami, dalam acara..." kata Taehyun

"TAKE ME OUT PRODUCE 101" kata Taehyun dan Jisung serempak

"Baik. Setelah kita mendapatkan pesona mistis dari Pria Single sebelumnya, kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pria single selanjutnya?" kata Jisung

"Ladies, pria single satu ini sangat berwibawa dan berperikebapakan. Siapakah dia? Pria single tunjukkan pesonamu"

Backsound Koi _Mil Gaya - Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_

 _Pria_ _single memasukki ruangan_

"HEH NGAPAIN LO DISINI!" teriak Jisung emosi

"Loh, Bunda?" kata sang pria single

"BUNDA-BUNDA! GIGI LO LONCAT! MASIH BERANI YA LU DISINI? NGAPAIN HAH? CEWEK MANA LAGI HAH?"

"Icung, icung. Kenapa Cung?" tanya Taehyun

"INI NIH YANG UDAH NINGGALIN GUE! DASAR KERDUS! LADIES, JANGAN PILIH DIA! DIA ITU LELAKI KERDUS!"

"Itu aku yang dulu, bukan aku yang sekarang. Aku sudah taubat sekarang" kata sang pria single

"HALAH BOKIS LU! SANA LU BALIK, JANGAN NYAMPAH DI ACARA GUE" kata Jisung sambil mukul sang pria

"Sabar sabar... Semua ada hikmahnya" kata Sungwoon

"Udah, Cung. Kita lanjutin aja ya. Baik, pria single. Silahkan pekernalkan dirimu"

"Halo, semua. Nama saya Kim Jaehwan. Saya dari Cirebon. Perlu diketahui, bahwa saya adalah mantan suami dari Yoon Jisung. Host disini" kata Jaehwan

"MATIIN AJA SEMUA, JANGAN KASIH LONGGAR" Jisung mulai ngedumel sambil misuh-misuh

"Bunda, maafin aku yang dulu"

"TAU AH! JANGAN SENTUH SENTUH GUE! KITA BUKAN MUHRIM LAGI!"

"Perasaan dari tadi lu yang gaplok sana sini deh. Si Jaehwan mah diem aja" kata Taehyun

"YEUUU KERDUS BADAk, DIEM LU. LU TUH SAMA AJA KAYAK SI BANGSUL YA! SAMA-SAMA KERDUS!"

"Yassalam, salah lagi gue. Yasudah, single ladies. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

 _Suara Lampu di Matikan_

"Umi, kenapa lampunya dinyalain? Tidakkah Umi sayang dengan Abi?" kata Taehyun

"Abi, kerja dulu yang bener. Baru Umi mau sama Abi. Umi nggak tahan nunggu Abi kelamaan" kata Sungwoon

"Abi janji, Abi akan berubah menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk Umi" #tssaaaahhh

 _Backsound Jaehwan Buaya Darat - Icung Jameela_

"Cung, udah sabar. Sabar, mungkin dia terlalu baik buat lo" kata Taehyun. Jisung natap Taehyun sambil ngasah boomerang

"Buset, kenapa ni lagu keputer?" kata Jaehwan

"BIAR LADIES SADAR, LO TUH BUAYA BUNTUNG"

"Hasemeleh, Abi pusing. Yasudah, mbak minhyun kenapa masih nyalain?" kata Taehyun

"Manda penasaran aja, seberapa setianya dia sama Manda. Kalau misalnya dia berani ngeduain Manda, ya Manda tigain" kata Minhyun

"Kok jadi Manda?" kata Daehwi

"Masalah buat lo?" kata Minhyun rada jutek

"BAGUS MANDA JANGAN KASIH LONGGAR, POTONG AJA ANUNYA" teriak Jisung

"Kalau Sewoon kenapa masih nyalain?" kata Taehyun

"Ponyo yakin, setiap orang akan berubah. Kalau nanti dia nggak berubah, paling Ponyo jadiin makanan anjing" kata Sewoon

"Njirr... Yandere lu" kata Jiun

"Bukan Yandere... Cuma Buaya darat kudu dikebiri" kata Ponyo seenaknya

Sementara, Jaehwan sudah keringat dingin

"Sisa Kenta, Umi sama Justin. Kalau tanya Kenta sama Justin, Abi pusing. Ingin rasanya Abi berteriak akibat sang pujaan hati masih menyalakan lampunya. Tapi apa daya Abi yang hanya seorang host acara ini, baiklah. Umi sang pujaan hati dari Abi, mengapa masih menyalakan lampunya?" kata Taehyun sok puitis

"Maafkan Umi, Umi hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh Abi akan memperjuangkan Umi. Tapi, Abi tidak pernah sekalipun berubah untuk Umi. Apakah Umi terlihat rendah di mata Abi?" kata Sungwoon

"Sesungguhnya, hanya Umi yang selalu ada di hati Abi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikkan Umi di hati Abi. Abi hanya ingin Umi menunggu sedikit lagi agar Umi bisa Abi halalkan"

"Sampai kapan Umi harus menunggu, Abi? Sampai Umi di ambil orang? Sampai Umi lelah menunggu Abi? Umi hanya ingin Abi mempunyai mahar yang cukup untuk meminang Umi. Tidak lebih"

"Bolehkah Abi menghalalkan Umi dengan Bismillah?"

Sementara itu peserta yang lain mulai menangis melihat drama FTV yang berjudulkan Kuhalalkan Cinta Umi dengan Bismillah.

"K4P4N 4D4 53M3 Y4N9 M4U 83G1N1 54M4 K3N74?"

"Abi sama Umi, cobaanmu berat sekali hiks" kata Young, maksudnya PACA

"Abi hiks, cepet lamar Umi sebelum Umi di jedor sama yang lain" kata Jiun

"Umi sama Abi lagi ngapain? Lagi latihan conversation ya?" kata Justin

 _Semua nimpukkin Justin pake duit lima ratusan gambar monyet_

"Tin, abis ini ikut Jiun ke rumah sakit jiwa yuk" kata Jihoon

"Ngapain?"

"Mau benerin otak lu" kata Jihoon lagi

"HYUNG JAHAT DASAR BANTET!"

"HEH! TOLONG MULUT YA!"

"Justin beginian aja cepet" kata Dongbin

 _Drama berlanjut_

"Abi, dapatkah Umi jujur dengan Abi?"

"Apa Umi?"

"Sebetulnya, lelaki ini adalah cinta pertama Umi. Tetapi dia lebih memilih Jisung. Meninggalkan cinta dan harapan Umi selama ini"

"Abi tidak peduli. Biarkan itu menjadi masa lalu"

"WOY! ABANG SAMA UMI BURUAN DRAMANYA! GATEL ICUNG SEPANGGUNG SAMA BUAYA MUARA" kata Jisung makin sensi

"Ya elu sih, gue jadi mandu acara sendiri Cung!" protes Taehyun

"SALAH SENDIRI MILIH PESERTA KAYAK BEGITU. UMI, LU MASIH NGAREP AMA NI KERDUS?"

"Bunda, Bunda udah udah. Sabar, istighfar" kata Jaehwan menenangkan Jisung

"HEH! ONTA KUTUB JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH GUE! HARAM!"

"Sesungguhnya menyimpan kebencian itu adalah perbuatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan" Jaehwan bersabda

"BACOT!" kata Jisung

"Hasemeleh, yasudah kita saksikan video dari Kim Jaehwan berikut ini"

VCR

"Assallamualaikum warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Yang terhormat kepada Nyonya Takada atau Incess, selaku pemilik acara Take Me Out Produce 101. Yang terhormat kepada Noh Taehyun selaku host dari acara ini. Yang terkasih kepada Yoon Jisung selaku co-host dan mantan isteri saya yang saya kasihi dan kepada single ladies yang saya kagumi. Pertama-tama marilah kita ucapkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa atas rahmat yang diberikannya sehingga saya bisa tampil di acara ini. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jaehwan dari Seoul. Pekerjaan saya saat ini adalah rektor di UPIL, Universitas Peternak Ikan Lele. Hobi saya saat ini adalah mengisi acara dakwah dan menjadi distributor lele di tambak saya sendiri yang bernama Tambak Bapak Jaehwan yang Terhormat. Keahlian saya adalah menyanyi, ngerap, menari dan menarik hati wanita. Sekian perkenalan dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Wabillahi taufik wal hidayah, wassalamualaikum warrahmatullahi wabarakkatuh"

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Wah ada 3 single ladies yang mematikan lampu" kata Taehyun

"MAMPOS!" kata Jisung

"Misi, Hoho boleh tanya?" kata Seonho

"Boleh, hoho mau tanya apa?" kata Taehyun

"Misi pak. Apabila Hoho boleh bertanya, itu perkenalan apa pidato upacara bendera ya, pak?" Hoho suka bener nih

"Itu perkenalan saya, dek Seonho"

"Oh berarti bapak modusin orang pake pidato ya? Modus cara baru tuh" kata Euiwoong

"Adek tau aja"

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang mematikan lampu" Taehyun melihat sekitar

"HAMDALAH UMI MATIIN LAMPU. NIKMAT MANA YANG KAU DUSTAKAN" teriak Taehyun

"Sesungguhnya kebahagiaan didapat, ketika kita bisa membahagiakan orang lain" Jaehwan kembali bersabda

"Berhubung Incess udah ngantuk kelihatannya, lebih baik kita saksikan penampilan dari Bapak Jaehwan Yth. Ini"

 _Downpour-Jaehwan Focus_

"Suaranya bagus banget" kata Youngmin

"Suaranya enak dijadiin imam" kata Minhyun

"Suaramu mengalihkan duniaku" kata Sewoon

"Itu dia abis baca puisi ya?" kata Justin

 _Krik krik krik_

"Ya Tuhan, cepatlah pertemukan Justin dengan jodohnya. Abi sudah nggak kuat" kata Taehyun

"BURU AH! JANGAN BANYAK BACOT ENTE" kata Jisung

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya Bapak Jaehwan Yth. Untuk memberikan satu..." Taehyun terpotong

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Lah, Minhyun kenapa dimatiin?" kata Taehyun

"Manda lelah. Manda mau cari yang perkasa aja. Yang tinggi dan ganteng."

"BAGUS, HYUN! PONYO NGGAK SEKALIAN MATIIN LAMPUNYA ?!"

"Maaf, Ponyo malas matiin" kata Sewoon sambil menunjukkan tampang terima segan, matiin nggak mau

"Jadi, apakah dek Ponyo mau menerima Bapak Jaehwan Yth. Sebagai pasangan Ponyo?" kata Taehyun

"Yaudah deh, daripada jadi perawan tua kaya Tante Minki" kata Sewoon

 _Sementara di dunia lain_

"HATSYI!!!!"

"NGAPA LU TANTE BERSIN-BERSIN DEPAN GUE?" kata Baekho

"ADA YANG NGOMONGIN GUE, SETAN!" kata REN

"WETS! BIASA AJA DONG!"

"LU YANG MULAI GEBLEK!"

"AHELAH GELUT LAGI NIH?"

"AYO! PALING 3 RONDE LO UDAH K.O"

"EH NGACA! LU BIASA JUGA 2 RONDE MINTA UDAHAN"

"KAGAK! SINI GUE BUKTIIN KALAU LO BAKAL KEWALAHAN NGADEPIN GUE!"

"AYO SINI GUE TUNGGU LO DI KAMAR"

Dan akhirnya mereka memulai...

Main Tekken 7 di PSnya Baekho /plakk

Hayoo, pada mikir apa ? /gak

"Kembali ke PANG" kata Incess ala Kutil Berwarna

"GUNG" kata penonton

"Akhirnya, kita dapat satu pasangan hari ini" kata Taehyun

"SEMOGA CEPET PUTUS YA! BIAR NYAHO LU KERDUS"

"Sesungguhnya merusak kebahagiaan orang lain itu adalah dosa" Jaehwan bersabda part 3

"BACOT!" kata Jisung meninggalkan panggung

"Yahh, Cung... Yasudah, kita sudah mendapatkan 1 pasangan pada malam ini. Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di Take Me Out Produce 101"

 _TBC_

Akhirnya incess kembali lagi...

Buat yang request PanWink, GuanHo, NyangBin dan Minhyunbin ditunggu yaa... Bentar lagi mereka muncul kok hahaha... Khusus untuk NyangBin kudu agak bersabar, karena Yongguk belum jadi peserta dan Incess harus melayarkan satu kapal kaporit Incess...

Jangan lupa untuk follow dan reviewnya ya~

Muaacihhh

#ketjupbasah


	9. Episode 3-3

Disclaimer: Harap siapkan diri anda untuk mengalami darah tinggi yang cukup parah akibat episode ini. Apabila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Incess tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Terima kasih

"Kembali lagi bersama kami dalam acara" kata Taehyun

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Jisung

"Eh, Icung udah jinak?" kata Taehyun

"Sekate-kate ye lu bang. Dikata gue harimau apa?"

"Lah yang tadi itu?"

"Itu mah gegara ngadepin buaya bunting, bang. Sakit hati Icung tuh ketemu SYAITON nirrajim"

"Hasemeleh"

"Yasudah, ladies. Pria single satu ini berparas cantik dengan kualitas impor. Pria single, tunjukkan dirimu"

 _Backsound - Teresa Teng – Yue Liang Dai Biao Wo De Xin Lyrics_

 _(Ini yang lagunya wo ai ni you ci fen (?))_

 _Pria single memasuki panggung_

"Cantik begini SEME?" kata Daehwi

"Daehwi, nggak boleh begitu. Justin suka" kata Justin sambil menopang dagu canciee...

Semua menengok ke arah Justin yang sedang terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

"Ung, ung... Si Justin kenapa tuh?" tanya Geunhee

"Nggak tahu. Kesambet kali ya?" kata Euiwoong

"Baik, pria single. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Wo jiao Zhu Zheng Ting. Wo shi yinni ren. Hen gao xing ren shi ni" kata sang pria single

"Eh buset bahasa apaan tuh? Kenta lu ngerti kagak?" kata Jihoon

"K3N74 N994K L147!!!! K3N74 P4K3 83H4"

"Sakarepmu bae, cabe"

"Ekhem... Pria single, bisa gunakan tolong gunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar?" kata Jisung

"Ke yi. Nama saya Zhu Zheng Ting. Saya berasal dari China. Senang berkenalan dengan anda"

"Akhirnya ada bahasa yang kita semua pahami" kata Jisung

"Hiks..."

"Justin kenapa nangis?" tanya Taehyun

"Justin nggak ngerti dia ngomong apa hueeee"

"BODO AMAT JUSTIN!!!! JIUN EMOSI ELAHHH!!!" kata Jihoon

"Sudah-sudah. Baiklah, single ladies. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Sisa 2 lampu saudara-saudara" kata Taehyun

"Baik, pertama kita tanya anak ayam kita tersayang dulu. Seonho, kenapa masih dinyalakan lampunya?" kata Jisung

"Hoho pengen belajar bahasa mandarin secara gratis. Habisnya kak alin nggak mau ngajarin hoho. Sebel!"

"Kenapa nggak nyari tutor?" kata Taehyun

"Gimana mau cari tutor kalau mamih Cuma peduli sama kak alin sama kak donghan doang. Hiks"

"Sabar, hoho... Semua ada hikmahnya" kata Taehyun

"Lanjut ke Justin. Kenapa kamu masih menyalakan lampunya?" tanya Jisung

Tidak ada jawaban dari Justin

"Tin..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"JUSTIN WOY!!!" teriak Jihoon kesal

"Iya, kenapa Jiun?" tanya Justin

"Itu ditanya sama Jisung" kata Jihoon

"Kapan?"

"Barusan. Emang nggak denger?"

"Emang tadi Jisung nanyain aku?" tanya Justin kebingungan

"YANG NAMANYA JUSTIN EMANG ADA BERAPA ORANG ENTIN ????!!!!"

"Banyak. Ada Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Justin Huang..."

"YANG IKUT ACARA INI JUSTIN GANTENG!!! DOH JIUN EMOSI INI MAH"

"Ehehehe" kata Justin sambil menggaruk kepala

"Gini lo, dek Justin. Kenapa dek Justin masih menyalakan lampunya?" tanya Jisung

"Emang masih dinyalain ya?"

"BODO AMAT! SKIP LAH!" Jisung emosi

"Yasudah kenapa Euiwoong mati.."

"Ih kok Justin dicuekkin?"

"Kenapa Euiwoong matiin lampunya?"

"Abis kayaknya dia modelan Justin deh. Ung nggak suka"

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita lihat cuplikan video dari pria single yang satu ini"

VCR

"Ni men hao. Wo jiao Zhu Zheng Ting, wo de chuohao shi Jung Jung. Wo shi yinni ren. Wo shi laoshi. Wo xihuan tiawu. Zai jian"

 _Krik krik krik_

PLOK!!! PLOK!!! PLOK!!! – tebak siapa yang tepuk tangan

"Justin suka! Justin suka!"

"Emang lu ngerti, Tin?" tanya Daehwi. Justin mengangguk

"Apa?"

"Katanya dia suka sama Justin ehehehe"

 _Translation sebenarnya adalah_

 _"Halo semua! Nama saya Zhu Sheng Ting, biasa dipanggil Jung Jung. Saya orang China dan saya adalah seorang guru. Saya suka menari. Sampai jumpa"_

"Duibuqi" kata Jung Jung

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sambut penampilan dari koko satu ini" kata Taehyun

 _Partner tari Jung Jung memasuki ruangan. Dia adalah Hong Eunki_

"HUAAAAAAAA" Justin menangis

"Ngapa lu, Tin?" tanya Daehwi

"Dia udah punya pacar HUAAA"

"Hah yang mana ?!"

"Itu yang ada disebelah dia"

"HEH SABLENG, MANA ADA YANG IKUT ACARA GINIAN KALAU UDAH ADA PASANGAN GANTENG" kata Daehwi emosi

"Itu buktinya"

"Itu Cuma TEMEN"

"Temen itu apa?" tanya Justin

"Temen itu bukannya yang suka diemut-emut ya?" tanya Justin lagi

"BODO AMAT JUSTIN! BODO AMAT! DEWI NYERAH"

"Hao Mei, ta shi wo de hao pengyou. Ta bushi wo de airen"

(Cantik, dia adalah sahabat saya. Bukan pacar saya)

"Tolong gunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar" kata Minhyun

"Hao hao" kata Jung Jung dan JungKi couple mulai menari

JungKi yang nari kontemporer duet(?)

"Penampilannya keren banget hiks" Jihoon menitikkan air mata

"Dewi terharu... Ini terlalu indah" kata Dewi

"Ini bagaikan seorang lelaki yang ditinggalkan oleh lelaki lainnya dan mereka tidak ingin berpisah" kata Geunhee terharu

"Mereka abis ngapain sih? Kok meliuk-liuk kaya ular? Kapan narinya?"

 _Krik krik krik_

"ITU BARUSAN MEREKA TAMPIL, SABLENG" teriak Daehwi

"Katanya mau nari, kenapa kayak uler begitu?" Justin kebingungan

"YA ITU NAMANYA TARIAN KONTEMPORER, JUSTIN CANTIK!!! TOLONG UPGRADE OTAKNYA DULU" kata Daehwi emosi

"upgrade itu artis kan ya? Ariana Upgrade?" tanya Justin lagi

"ITU ARIANA GRANDE! BUKAN UPGRADE! SAOLOH, KENAPA MAHLUK BEGINIAN BISA ADA DI MARI?" kata Daehwi lagi

"Ehehehe" Justin hanya cengegesan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, daripada Icung makin pusing. Single ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

"5" kata Taehyun

"4" kata Jisung

"3" kata Taehyun lagi

"2" kata Jisung lagi

"1" kata mereka berdua serempak

 _Tidak ada yang mematikan lampu_

"Baiklah, Seonho! Kenapa masih dinyalakan lampunya?"

"Hoho mau dapetin tutor gratis. Hoho alan lakuin apa aja biar mamih juga perhatiin Hoho. Motto Hoho adalah pantang pulang sebelum padam, tidak akan pernah melanggar lalu lintas, tidak meresahkan masyarakat dan Menghormati orang tua" kata Seonho semangat

"Untung anaknya Incess lu" kata Taehyun

"Tanya Justin! Tanya Justin!" rengek Justin

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim. Kenapa Justin masih menyalakan lampunya?" tanya Taehyun

"Kalau Justin matiin, nanti gelap. Justin nggak suka gelap soalnya. Takut"

 _Krik krik krik_

"Jawabanlu sangat berfaedah sekali, Justin" kata Jisung

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya Jung Jung memberikan satu pertanyaan kepada para single ladies ini. Ingat! Hanya satu pertanyaan saja" kata Taehyun. Jung jung mengangguk

"Hao ah... Single ladies, saya tidak fasih berbahasa Indonesia dan saya akan lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Apabila saya kesal dan menggunakan bahasa mandarin, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Jung Jung

"Baik, dimulai dari Seonho dulu" kata Jisung

"Hoho laporin mamih aja. Simple" kata Hoho

"CEPU JIR!!!" teriak Jihoon

"Biarin aja. Punya mamih macan itu harus dilestarikan. Iyakan hyung?" Dongbin mengangguk

"Bagaimana dengan Justin?" tanya Jisung lagi

"Justin bakalan ketawa ehehe"

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Taehyun

"Karena Justin kan nggak ngerti. Orang Justin bisanya bahasa canton bukan mandarin"

"Abi sabar Ya Allah".

"Icung juga"

"Baiklah apakah Jung Jung sudah puas dengan jawaban para single ladies?" tanya Taehyun. Jung Jung mengangguk

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya Jung Jung memilih satu single ladies untuk dijadikan pasangan kamu. Pria single, tentukan pilihanmu" teriak Taehyun semangat

Jung Jung langsung berjalan ke arah podium Seonho dan mematikannya.

"MAMIH HOHO DITOLAK"

Lalu, Jung Jung langsung menghampiri podium Justin dan mematikannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya..." Jung Jung terpotong

"Jung ge, wo xihuan ni" kata Justin

(Jung ge, aku menyukaimu)

"Shen me?"

(Apa?)

"Wo xihuan ni, gege" Justin menunduk malu

(Aku menyukaimu, gege)

Jung jung tersenyum dan berkata

"Hao ah... Wo ai ni" kata Jung Jung sambil mendekap Justin di dalam pelukannya

Semua kaget dan melihat ke arah pemandangan yang akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup. JUSTIN PUNYA PACAR GUYS!

"Baiklah, akhirnya ada satu pasangan lagi yang berlayar"

"Justin ngapain di depan? Emang Justin udah ada yang punya?" tanya Justin

Semua orang siap mengumpat

"Jung, mending bawa Justin pulang sekarang demi kemaslahatan bersama. Jung Jung mengangguk dan membawa Justin ke belakang panggung.

"Ladies ???" kata Jisung

"OOEEEYYY" teriak para ladies kompak.

"Justin aja udah taken, kalian kapan?"

"BACOT ANJIRR!!!"

Dan episode ini berakhir dengan Jisung yang dirajam

TBC

Holla, incess apdet lagi dengan episode yang makin garing hahaha... Akhirnya ada yang mau sama Entin jugaa... Bay de wei, jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya yaaa...

#ketjupbasah


	10. Episode 4-1

"Disiarkan langsung dari studio 5 Mnet Channel. Inilah Take Me Out Produce 101"

 _Background song Take Me Out_

"Mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Noh Taehyun dan Yoon Jisung tunjukkan pesonamu"

 _Penonton Bertepuk Tangan_

"Selamat malam pemirsa dirumah dan selamat malam National Producer, apa kabar semuanya?" kata Jisung

"Masih dalam suasana penuh haru, karena salah satu peserta kesayangan kita, Justin Huang mendapatkan pasangannya dan kabarnya mereka akan segera melangsungkan pertunangannya. Selamat!!!" kata Taehyun

"Mencari jodoh itu tidak semudah mencari nilai A pada skripsi kalian dan juga bagi Icung hati adalah segalanya"

"Untuk itu, akan kita lihat apakah para Single Ladies bisa menemukan pujaan hatinya kali ini? Langsung saja, Single Ladies, TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU!"

 _Background song Crazy - Son Dam Bi_

"Halo single ladies, apa kabar? Silahkan kembali ke podiumnya masing-masing" kata Jisung

"Wah, ada baru ya. Mari kita sapa dulu ya... Kim Shihyun, halo cici apa kabar? Semoga betah ya..." kata Taehyun. Shihyun melambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah, ladies. Pria single satu ini sangat istimewa dan tentu saja sangat sexy. Pria single tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!" kata Jisung

 _Backsound Jeonghan Jamillah - Mahluk Tuhan Paling Sekseh_

 _Pria single memasuki panggung_

"Bang" bisik Jisung

"Apa?" bisik Taehyun

"Sexy kok lagunya beginian sih?"

"Biarin aja, biar dia seneng"

"Ekhem... Halo pria single, apa kabar?" Icung cipika-cipiki

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Taehyun

"Selamat malam, kenalin nama gue Kim Yongguk. Asal gue dari Glodok" kata Yongguk

"Lah engkoh-engkoh glodok dong?" kata Euiwoong

"Pas ini mah sama cici. Cici suka yang beginian, pasti rezekinya lancar jaya"

"K3N74 M4U 54M4 K4MU!!!!"

"Baiklah, single ladies. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Hanya sisa 2 lampu saja. Bagaimana lanjut?" tanya Taehyun

"Lanjut dong... Cincay lahh.."

 _Backsound Cincay - Icung Nurjazilah_

"Cincay lah mana tidak berkias" Jisung bernyanyi

"CINDAI CUNG!!! CINDAI!!! BUKAN CINCAY" Euiwoong emosi

"Ohiya mangap, Icung suka lupa... Kebanyakan joget diacara sebelah hihihi" kata Jisung

"Ne in biar ppali" kata Jihoon

"Yaudah yuk tanya Ung. Kenapa dimatiin? Ada alasan lain selain karena binatang unik nggak?" tanya Jisung

"Nggak" kata Euiwoong dengan singkat jelas dan padat

"Hasemeleh. Kalau Hoho kenapa nolak?" tanya Jisung lagi

"Mukanya kayak nggak mandi. Beler. Hoho nggak suka"

"Hush, Ho. Nggak boleh begitu" kata Minhyun

"Hehehehe" Hoho hanya nyengir

"Oke kalau gitu... Sekarang yuk kita lihat video dari engkoh glodok kita yang satu inii" kata Taehyun

VCR

"Nama gue Kim Yongguk ah. Panggil gue koko aja, jangan yang lain. Gue kerja sebagai penjual barang-barang elektronik di Glodok sana. Gue juga punya cabang-cabang lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok dunia. Jadi lu orang kalau suka sama gue, jangan matiin lampunya. Salam Peace, Love and Gaul"

"Baik, setelah kita..." kata-kata Taehyun terpotong karena ada anak kecil lari-lari di panggung

"Om om, bukain pelmennya dong. Adek mau pelmen"

"Buset anak siapa nih?" kata Taehyun

"Adek, mamahnya dimana? Kenapa lari keatas panggung" kata Jisung

"Hiks hiks HUAAAAAAAA" adeknya nangis

"Aduh cup, cup... Kenapa nangis dek?" tanya Jisung

"Muka tante celem, adek gamau cama tante huaaaa" si adek nangisnya makin kenceng

"Aduh, adek jangan nangis. Nanti koko kasih fuyunghai ayam mau nggak?" kata Yongguk

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ada yang nangis lagi

"Hoho kenapa nangis?" tanya Taehyun

"Kokonya jahat. Masa sahabatnya hoho mau dijadiin fuyunghai? Kan tega! Koko tidak berperikeayaman. Hoho benci sama koko HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" tangisan adek dan Hoho semakin kencang

"Aduh, jeung liat anak saya ga?" kata Daniel menghampiri panggung

"Aduh adek Ujin, kenapa nangis? Nang ning nang ning nung" kata Daniel lagi

"Anak kamu, Niel ?" tanya Taehyun

"Iya dong. Buah cinta aku dengan Romeong" kata Daniel malu-malu

"Beuh tokcer juga sih Ongta Arab" kata Jisung

"Ma... ma... cu... cu" kata Adek sesegukkan

"Iya... Iya uhhh anak mamah" Daniel membuka bajunya

"DILARANG MENGUMBAR AURAT YANG MEMBUAT AMBYAR PARA SEME DAN UKE YA!" teriak Jisung emosi

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adek makin kenceng nangisnya

"Eh iya iya... Uuuhhh anak mamah cayang... Uduh bayi gede mamah... Minum cucu dulu ya cayang... Iyaa?" kata Daniel sambil bawa adek ke belakang panggung

"Si Nilly baru jadian, anaknya udah gede aja tuh" kata Taehyun

"Kayaknya pas hamil bukannya minum Prenagen, malah salah beli L-Men kayaknya" celetuk koko

"Bisa jadi" kata Jisung

"HUAAAAAAAA MAMIH HOHO MAU CUCU JUGAAA!!!!" teriak Hoho

"CES, ANAKMU MAU SUSU TUH" teriak Jihoon

("Hoho kalau masih begitu, tak jodohin sememu sama si ayam" - Incess)

"Hiks, jangan rusak persahabatan Hoho. Mamih jahat! Mamih cuma sayang Kak Alin sama Kak Donghan! Nggak pernah sayang Hoho! Hoho mau ikut papih aja!" Hoho baper seketika

"Emang papihmu yang mana, Ho?" tanya Jisung

"Nggak tahu ehehe"

"Sabar Icung tuh. Yasudah kalau begitu kita lihat penampilan dari Kim Yongguk"

Kim Yongguk - Heavy Rotation

"Baiklah, setelah melihat penampilan dari pria single tadi, ladies tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!" teriak Taehyun

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Kenta dan Shihyun masih bertahan saudara-saudara! Luar biasa!" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kini saatnya pria single memberi..." Jisung terpotong

"Kalau gue udah ada pilihan gimana?" tanya Yongguk

"Boleh, silahkan dimatikan lampu yang tidak dipilih" kata Jisung. Yongguk berjalan ke arah Kenta dan Shihyun.

"Baiklah, koko berjalan ke arah Shihyun. Apakah Shihyun yang OHHHH TIDAK! DIA MENOLAK KENTA! SELAMAT KEPADA PENDATANG BARU KITA!!!!" teriak Taehyun semangat

"Akhirnya ada juga pasangan koko cici kita kali ini! Selamat yaaa! Yuk silahkan ke belakang panggung" kata Jisung

Sementara, Kenta?

"HU4444, K3N4P4 N994K 4D4 Y4N9 M4U 54M4 K3N74H! HU4444!!!! K3N74H N994K 8154 D191N11N" Kenta menangis meraung-raung

(Incess mau kok sama Kenta)

"74P1 K3N74 5UK4NY4 8474N9 8UK4N L084N9 HU4444"

"Buset dah si kentang to the point amat..." kata Taehyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu, satu kapal telah berlayar. Kira-kira siapa lagi ya yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya?" kata Jisung

"Jangan kemana-mana, karena Take Me Out akan segera kembali setelah pesan-pesan yang satu ini"

TBC

Hai, hai! Maaf ya kalau part ini agak pendek dan kurang menarik. Incess lagi nggak fit, ditambah lagi banyak kerjaan hehehe. Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya ya!!!!

#ketjupbasah


	11. Episode 4-2

"Baiklah, kembali lagi di acara" kata Taehyun

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Jisung

"Wah, sudah ada satu pasangan yang sudah berlayar ya. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan selanjutnya?" kata Taehyun

"Disini nggak tertulis apa-apa sih bang, coba di abang ada nggak?"

"Nggak ada juga"

"Kok bisa begitu dah?"

"Karena, pria single itu adalah..." kata Taehyun

"Saya" kata Taehyun

 _Semua penonton bersorak_

"Abang seriusan?" kata Jisung

"Iyalah. Demi Umi apapun akan Abi lakukan"

"Oke-oke, sebelumnya kita tanya pendapat Umi mau langsung aja atau..." tanya Jisung

"Umi mau lihat usahanya Abi segimana? Apa Abi tahan dan tetap memilih Umi?"

"Umi, sesungguhnya hati ini adalah milik Umi seorang. Tidak ada satu lelakipun yang bisa menggantikan Umi di hati Abi"

"Udah, bang... Udah... Pokoknya Single Ladies yang emang sekiranya minat sama Bang Taehyun, jangan langsung matiin ya. Siapa tau si Abang pindah ke lain hati" kata Jisung

"Wah sekate-kate lu ya, Cung. Gue sumpahin tau rasa"

"Yeuu, si abang. Yaudah buru abang ke belakang panggung terus siap-siap. Eh betewe, yang jadi temennya Icung di panggung siapa?"

"Spesial buat keharmonisan rumah tangga Abi, bakal ada 2 orang yang bakal nemenin lu kali ini" Incess berkata

"Siapa? Aduh, Icung kudu tacap dulu biar kinclong cem Ucup" kata Jisung sambil ngegincu

Narrator: Pembawa Acara Tamu kita, TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU

 _Host tamu memasuki area panggung_

"HEH NGAPAIN LU BAWA-BAWA BEKICOT PINCANG KE MARI! KAGAK ADA HOST LAIN APA? EH BUSET DAH, ICUNG MAU KELUAR AJA KALAU BEGINI CERITANYA" Jisung mulai Emosi

"Eh tapi, sebelahnya oke punya tuh" kata Jisung lagi

"Halo, nama saya Yoon Yongbin. Buah perselingkuhan dari Incess dan Taeyong"

"HUAAA KAKAKKU!!!" teriak Hoho

"Assalamualaikum, Bunda. Assalamualaikum semuanya. Saya Kim Jaehwan" kata Jaehwan

"SABODO TEUING AING MAH" kata Jisung

"Bunda, mari kita lupakan masa lalu" kata Jaehwan

"MASA LALU PALA LU KEBELAH! LU CERAI NINGGALIN UTANG BANGSUL!!! SEKARANG LU KAYA, ADA NGGAK KESADARAN LU BUAT BANTU GUE HAH?! KAGAK KAN!"

"Bapak pasti akan bantu Bunda kok"

"KAGAK SUDI GUE DI BANTUIN SAMA KERDUS SAMPAH MASYARAKAT KAYAK LU! UDAH AH, INCESS SAMA YONGBIN AJA! Yongbin, lanjut silahkan"

"Baiklah! Pria single satu ini sudah tidak tampak asing di mata national producer maupun masyarakat. Noh Taehyun, TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU"

 _Backsound Andai Ku Tahu – Ungu_

"Anjirrr... Kenapa lagunya beginian coba?" kata Jihoon

"Seketika Dewi mau tobat aja, kenapa lagunya begini?" kata Daehwi

"Abang, ganti lagu..." kata Jisung

"Oke sip"

 _Backsound Surgamu – Ungu_

"Ini kenapa jadi edisi religi begini?" kata Geunhee

"Alhamdulillah, lagu kesukaan Umi. Ini kesukaan Umi" kata Umi terharu

"Beuh si Umi mah. Kita semua jadi pengen tobat kan?" kata Euiwoong

"Umi, suruh ganti lagu kek..." kata PACA

"Tapi Umi boleh nyanyi dulu kan?" kata Umi

"Boleh Umi, asal lagunya jangan yang begini" kata Jisung

"Abi tolong diganti lagunya"

"Iya Umi"

 _Backsound Surga di Telapak kaki Umi – Sungwoon Ananda_

"Umi, sama aja ini mah"

 _"Sembilan bulan Umi mengandung dan melahirkan kita ke dunia_

 _Siang dan malam Umi menyusui, tiada merasa lelah dan letih"_

"Ung, kangen eomma dirumah hiks"

"Paca juga. Mau ketemu eomma"

 _"Kasih sayangnya cinta kasihnya_

 _Sepanjang masa_

 _Kasih sayangnya cinta kasihnya_

 _Tak terbalas emas permata"_

"Eomma, Manda kangen hiks"

"0K454N~ K3N74 M4U PUL4N9 4J4"

 _"Surga di telapak kaki Umi_

 _Itulah hadist Nabi Muhammad_

 _Jangan durhaka pada ibunda_

 _Di akhirat mendapat siksa_

 _Surga di telapak kaki Umi_

 _Itulah hadist Nabi Muhammad_

 _Kalau kita berbakti padanya_

 _Di akhirat mendapat surga"_

"MAMIH HUAAA!!! MAAFIN DONGBIN YANG SUKA NGESEPAK TAKRAW KE ARAH GUCI MAMIH. DONGBIN CUMA ISENG HUEEEE"

"MAMIHHH!!! HOHO KANGEN MAMIH!!! HOHO MINTA MAAF SUKA NGOMEL SAMA MAMIH, NUDUH MAMIH YANG NGGAK-NGGAK, NGAMBIL DUIT MAMIH, NGAMBILIN BEHA MAMIH JUGA... HUAA!!!" Dongbin sama Seonho menangis mengingat kesalahannya kepada orang tua mereka.

Dan nyanyian Umi sukses membuat seluruh studio kangen Ibu mereka...

"Hiks... Yasudah... Hiks... Kalau gitu... Hiks... Single ladies... Hiks... Silahkan tentukan... Hiks pilihanmu... Hiks... Sekarang" kata Jisung

"Bunda, nggak usah sedih. Pasti Ibunya bunda sayang sama bunda kok" kata Bapak

"EH TAI LEDIG! MENJAUH DARI GUE SEKARANG! PERGI LU! URUSIN SEWOON!"

"Sewoon tahu akan hal ini kok"

"PERGI LU! NGGAK USAH PEDULI SAMA GUE! KITA TUH CUMA... MANTAN!!!"

"Tante sama Om, jangan berantem disini. Ntar naksir, Yongbin nggak nanggung ya"

"Beuh, sableng juga ni anak satu. Kita itu Cuma MANTAN ya!"

 _Jisung melihat ke arah lampu_

"Eh buset, Cuma lampunya si Umi yang nyala. Yakin Umi nggak mau langsung di jedor aja?" kata Jisung

"Lanjutin aja, Cung... Umi mau liat usaha Abi" kata Umi

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kita tanya saja sama yang mematikan lampu" kata Yongbin sambil mendekat ke arah Single Ladies

"Mba Daehwi, boleh Yongbin tahu kenapa lampunya masih dimatiin?" tanya Yongbin

"Udah jelas keles, si Abi maunya sama Umi. Nggak mau sama Dewi yang punya kecantikan paripurna ini"

"Tapi kan selera bisa berubah" kata Yongbin

"Yeuu situ maksa? Eh tapi situ gans juga, mending lamar Dewi sekarang. Dewi rela kok"

"WOY CHABAY!!! DIKONDISIKAN YA!!!!" teriak Jihoon

"Cabe teriak cabe" kata PACA

"HEH ONTA BERTELOR, JAGA ITU MULUT YA! MENDING CABE DARIPADA PAGI YOUNGMIN MALEM PACA" kata Jihoon

"Iya, eoowwwh Kamseupay. Dewi nggak lyke" kata Daehwi sambil kibas rambut

"Bunuh Yongbin di rawa-rawa, bang. Yongbin nggak kuat. Yongbin mau resign aja"

"Yah, masa lu tega ninggalin gue sama bekantan perah berdua?" kata Jisung

"Yongbin masih polos, nggak kuat digodain sama single ladies disini. Udah ah, Yongbin mau ikut audisi semen entertainment lagi. Siapa tau nanti Yongbin masuk tim qasidahan disana yang namanya HEXOS" kata Yongbin sambil membungkuk dan pergi

"Yah Lo Lagi Lo Lagi. Males ah gue" kata Jisung

"Bund..."

"Yaudah kita lihat VCRnya dari Bang Taehyun terlebih dahulu"

 _VCR_

"Assalamualaikum ya Ahli Neraka, Abi udah nggak mau basa-basi lagi. Alasan Abi ikut ini hanya demi Umi seorang. Semoga Umi mau menerima Abi dan selalu ada untuk Abi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Amin"

"Njirr... Ahli neraka" kata Daehwi

"Kenapa pas Edisi Abi sama Umi malah jadi religi begini ya? Mana Jiun pake tengtop lagi"

 _Tiba-tiba, lampu mati..._

"Umi, ini persembahan dari Abi untuk Umi"

Abi baca surat An-Nissa dan surat Maryam

"Sodaqallahuladzhim... Artinya"

(Incess kalau dikedipin pake cara gini juga mau sumpahh)

"Abi... Umi terharu sama Abi"

"Jadi apakah Umi akan menerima Abi?" kata Jisung

"Umi ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan untuk Abi"

"Boleh, Umi. Dipersilahkan" kata Jaehwan

"Abi, izinkan Umi untuk memberikan satu fakta kepada Abi..." kata Umi

"Apa itu Umi?"

"Sebenarnya Umi..."

"Apa?"

"HUAAAA UMI KOK BISA?" teriak Seonho

"Belom, Ho... Belom... Ngerusak suasana aja lu" kata PACA

"Umi sudah tidak ting-ting lagi" kata Umi

"APA?!" Abi zoom in 18 kali, zoom out 10 kali

"Maafkan Umi"

"Umi, Abi sayang sama Umi bukan karena tubuh Umi, tapi karena Umi. Mau ting-ting atau tidak, yang Abi mau hanya Umi. Abi tidak peduli dengan masa lalu Umi, yang Abi tahu adalah Umi telah mencuri hati Abi."

"Abi..." Umi ingin menangis

"Untuk itu izinkanlah Abi untuk..."

"Untuk apa, bi?"

"Melamar Umi dengan bismillah" Abi

"Abi..." Umi tak kuasa menahan air mata

"Bagaimana Umi?"

"Kuterima dengan Alhamdulillah, bi"

 _Seluruh penonton bersorak dengan penuh haru_

"Umi, sini Abi peluk dulu"

"Abi, maaf. Belum muhrim"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apabila Umi berkenan, Abi ingin langsung mengikatkan tali pernikahan dengan Umi sekarang"

"Umi mau, bi. Mumpung ada orang tua Umi dan Abi disini"

"Seriusan? Penghulunya siapa, bi?" kata Jisung

"Siap menjadi penghulu Umi dan Abi 2k17" kata Jaehwan

"JANGAN MAU! HARAM, BI!" teriak Jisung

"Bunda, jangan gitu" kata Jaehwan

"DIEM LO SYAITON" teriak Jisung esmosi

"Baiklah, Bapak Jaehwan Yang Terhormat, mari kita langsungkan pernikahannya" kata ayah Sungwoon. Sementara Sungwoon telah siap dengan baju pernikahannya ala Seungkwan Avantie.

"Baiklah, selamat malam para hadirin, national producer dan pemirsa dirumah. Pada kesempatan yang berbahagia saya, Kim Jaehwan Yang Terhormat, akan menjadi penghulu pada pernikahan suci ini. Sementar itu di samping kiri saya ada Ha Minwoo selaku ayah dari Ha Sungwoon dan Noh Minwoo selaku ayah dari Noh Taehyun yang akan menjadi saksi dalam ijab Kabul ini. Taehyun, apa sudah siap?"

"Insya Allah siap" kata Taehyun

"Dengan mengucapkan bismilahirrahmanirrahinm, Saya Nikahkan Noh Taehyun dengan Ha Sungwoon dengan seperangkat alat shalat dan uang tunai sebesar 1 juta Won dibayar cicil 12 kali dengan bunga 0%" kata Jaehwan

"Saya terima nikahnya Noh Taehyun dengan Ha Sungwoon dengan seperangkat alat shalat dan uang tunai sebesar 1 juta Won dibayar cicil 12 kali dengan bunga 0%" kata Taehyun mantab

"SAH?" tanya Jaehwan

"SAH!!!!"

"Jadi inget masa lalu kan ya bund?" goda Jaehwan

"GUE KEPRET TAU RASA LU!" jawab Jisung

TBC

Wkwkwk... Hai-hai, incess kembali... Hari ini double update yaaa... Stay tune dan jangan lupa review dan follownya... SELAMAT NONTON MAMA!!!

Betewe ini cerita requestan dan semi collab (?) sama abang tersayang@khyeop_marmalade di wattpadd :D Baca works dia ya... Worksnya kaporit incess :D

#ketjupbasah


	12. Episode 4-3 (Last)

Disclaimer : Di mohon mempersiapkan kondisi mata anda, dikarenakan episode ini akan sangat merusak mata anda.

"Kembali lagi bersama Jisung dan Taehyun di acara" kata Taehyun

"Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Taehyun dan Jisung setempat

"Eciee, abang udah resmi" kata Jisung

"Wets iya, dong... Kalau udah suka kudu dijedor secepatnya biar nggak keburu di ambil orang" kata Taehyun

"Betewe, lu kapan nyusul Cung?" kata Taehyun lagi

"Ih abang mah ngeselin kan. Sono malam pertama sama Umi"

"Nanti abis acara ini selesai, gue langsung tojos si Umi. Udah buruan lanjut"

"Baiklah, Ladies. Pria single yang satu ini mempunyai 2 kewarganegaraan, dia tinggal di negeri Panda sana. Siapakah dia? Pria single tunjukkan pesonamu"

 _Backsound Jolin Tsai - Honey Trap_

"Bang, bisa bahasa Mandarin nggak?"

"Boro-boro, bahasa korea aja remed melulu. Kenapa sih cung?"

"Dilihat dari mukanya, kayaknya doi gabisa bahasa korea deh"

"Tau darimana lu, Cung ?"

"Itu mukanya aja beler begitu. Pasti nggak bisa bahasa korea. Inget kagak kasusnya si Entin?"

"Nggak boleh begitu, baik pria single silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pria single

"Kan bang, Icung bilang apa"

"Se la ma t ma lam, o we pu nya nama Jin Long guo. O we be ra sal da ri Ji lin, Ti ong kok. Xie xie ni men" kata sang pria single

"Tuh kan bisa bahasa korea aksen china, yaudahlah ikutin aja. Baiklah para Single Ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Sisa 5 lampu. Luar biasa." Kata Taehyun

"Gimana nih perasaannya, koko Longguo?" kata Jisung

"Sa ya se na ng, ka re na sa ya pi kir ti dak ak an a da ya ng me nya la kan la mpu nya" kata Longguo

"Sabar Icung tuh. Kenapa nih Seonho matiin lampunya?"

"Karena Hoho nggak suka. Kurang tinggi dan ganteng. Kata mamih, hoho harus cari yang ganteng" kata Hoho

"Kalau Dongbin kenapa ?" kata Jisung lagi

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak sreg aja sama dia. Beler begitu"

"Hamdalah anaknya Incess nggak ada yang bener"

"MAMIH!!! TANTE ICUNG NAKAL!!!" teriak Hoho

"CEPU LU" teriak Jihoon

"Apa sih, ndut"

"APA LU BILANG?"

"HYUNG GENDUT"

"WAH NYARI MATI NI ANAK"

"Eh udah-udah durasi ini" celetuk Daehwi

"EH CABE DIEM AJA LU!" kata Seonho

"ANAK BARU DIEM AJA" teriak Jihoon

"DIAM!!!!!!!" teriak Euiwoong

"Ini trio cabe, behave dikit dong" kata Euiwoong lagi

"Nggih ndoro" kata Jihoon, Daehwi dan Seonho

"Yaudah yuk lanjut. Euiwong, tumben nyalain" tanya Jisung

"Dilihat dari penampilannya, lo suka binatang ya?" tanya Euiwoong

"Shi de, o we ad al ah ba ba da ri Tolbi. Ku ci ng as li da ri Ti ong kok"

"Kucing? Ada binatang unik lainnya nggak?" kata Euiwoong

"Ku ci ng i tu un ik, ap al agi Tolbi an ak say a sa tu- sa tu nya"

"ALAH SKIP LAH" Euiwoong langsung mematikan lampunya

"Baiklah, kita tanya sama tante cantik kita. Minhyun kenapa pilih koko longguo?" kata Jisung

"Ih.. Manda masih 23 tahun. Masa dibilang tante-tante?" Minhyun manyun

"Nggak akan ada yang luluh juga kali, Hyun" kata Euiwoong

"Ihhh... Manda bete ah"

"Jangan bete dong, buktiin sama Euiwoong kala Minhyun lebih baik dengan jawab pertanyaan Icung"

"Karena dia tipenya Manda pakai banget. Manda suka deh pokoknya" kata Shihyun

"Oke yang terakhir, kenta kenapa masih nyalain lampunya?" kata Jisung

"504LNY4 D14 T1P3 K3N74H 84N93T... 83L3R-83L3R 91M4N4 917U. K3N74 K4N 5UK4 Y4N9 M4D3 1N LU4R. 54L4H 547UNY4 0R4N9 1N1. 53M094 D14 P1L1H K3N74 Y4HHH..."

"Kenta, ini mah saran Ung aja yah... Kalau ngomongnya aja masih pake kalkulator, nggak ada yang mau sama kamu" kata Ung

"K3N4P4 51H N994K 4D4 Y4N9 N93R71 K3NT4H? 3M4N9 K3N74H PUNY4 D054 4P4 54M4 K4LI4N? H1K5". Sementara Longguo hanya menatap Kenta dengan tatapan datar

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang mari kita lihat video dari koko Longguo berikut ini" kata Taehyun

 _VCR_

Ha lo, o we Long Guo. O we ad al ah se or ang dok ter ku ci ng sp es ia lis ku cing ka win dan bi ra hi. O we pu nya 2 an ak ya ng na ma nya Tolbi. Di a ku ci ng as li da ri Ti ong kok dan bu tuh so sok se or ang i bu ya ng sa ya ng sa ma ki ta ber du a. O we su ka wa ni ta ya ng un ik dan me ng go da. Ka lau lu or ang ng gak me ng go da, o we ng gak ak an ma u. Ma ka si h"

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Heran gue bang, masih nyisa 3 lampu" kata Jisung

"Siapa aja?" tanya Taehyun

"Si cabe jepang, si tante sama si Onta"

"Lu sekate-kate ye, Cung. Pantes nggak ada yang mau ama lu." kata Paca

"Kok Icung sih?"

"Lah lu ngatain gue tante-tante" kata Minyeon

"Lah lu kan emang sepuh disini" balas Jisung

"Lu ngatain gue Onta" kata Paca

"Lu emang Onta sableng" balas Jisung

"L0 N94741N 9U3 C483 J3P4N9... UD4H 748 9U3 W4548I HUF7"

"Ga ngerti gue cabe" kata Jisung

"Hush... Udah... Sekarang mending kita liat penampilan dari koko longguo. Koko silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu"

Dan tiba-tiba, Longguo menghampiri Kenta dan berkata:

"I'm your fantasy"

Kenta ambyar, Incess mulai nandain Longguo

("Kau kutandai ya, Longguo")

"Baiklah setelah kita..." kata Taehyun

"ABANG HELEP MEH SINIH!!!" teriak Icung dari podium Kenta

"Ngapa?" kata Taehyun

"Si Cabe ambyar. Mimisan ini" kata Jisung

"Mana coba liat?" Taehyun menghampiri

Tiba-tiba,

 _Backsound_

 _Byeol bichi naerinda syalalalala_

Kini gantian Longguo yang ambyar. Longguo ambyar, Incess beringas

"4DUH Q0Q0 K3N4P4 4M8Y4R?" Kata Kenta sambil menghampiri Longguo

Posisi mereka tuh Longguo dipangkuan Kenta sambil tiduran. Kayak di Romeong and Dalliette gitu, yang kata si Romeong minum sianida. Yahhh bayangin aja lah...

"Si a pa ya ng ti da k ak an am by ar de ng an pe so na ya ng lu mi li ki?"

"111HHH Q0Q0 M4H 90M84L... K3N74H J1M4YU K4N" kat Kenta sambil pukul-pukul manja

"Se su ng gu hn ya, lu ad a la h u ke pa li ng un ik di si ni"

"111HHH QOQO M4H K4N B1K1N K3N74H M4YU A911" Kata Kenta sambil memamerkan gingsulnya

"Ni km at Tu ha n ma na ya ng ka u du st a kan, de wa. "

 _Satu studio cengo dengan bahasa alien yang mereka gunakan_

"Bang, itu berdua ngomong pada paham? Gue aja kagak paham"

"Biarin, cung. Biar cepet cabut itu anak. Gatahan gue kalau ntu mahluk masih disini." kata Taehyun

Mendengar itu, Kenta bersedih

"1Y4, K3N74H 74U K3N74 I7U B3D4. K3N74H I7U 4L4Y, C483. 53MU4 N994K 4D4 Y4N9 4N993P K3N74H. K3N74H N994K P4N735 4D4 D151N1. P4D4H4L K3N74H CUM4 P3N93N D4PET1N 53M3 Y4N9 54Y4N9 54M4 K3N74H 4J4. N994K L3BIH... K3N74H..." Ucapan Kenta terpotong

"Sssttt... Ko ko ak an se la lu ad a un tuk ka mu" kata Longguo

 _Suara lampu dimatikan_

"Kenta, Manda dukung Kenta kok"

"Kenta, bahagia ya sama koko. Paca nyerah aja :')"

"M4ND4, P4C4 H1K5" Kenta terisak sambil ngelap ingus

"Ke nt a, ma u ja di ma mi h nya Tol bi ng gak?" tanya Longguo sambil mengusap pipi Kenta

"M4U QO, K3N74H M4U" Kenta langsung meluk Longguo

"Kenapa yang otaknya pentium 2 dapetnya yang so sweet begini ya?" tanya Jihoon

"Kapan Dewi dapet yang begini?"

"NOOOO!!! TEGANYA KAMU KENTA!!!!" Iya, ini Incess yang histeris

"Koko, daisuki da~yo" kata Kenta yang disambut dengan kecupan kening dari Longguo

"GAES, KENTA SEMBUH GAES" teriak Daehwi

"Baiklah, itu tadi pasangan terakhir Kenta dan Longguo" kata Taehyun

"Keputusan terakhir apakah acara ini akan lanjut atau tidak, ada pada incess yang lagi otw pohon tauge" kata Jisung

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya, Noh Taehyun dan..."

"Yoon Jisung"

"Pamit undur diri dari kehidupan anda"

"Tetap semangat dan"

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Taehyun dan Jisung semangat

END

(Scroll dulu kebawah)

(Terus scroll yaaaa... Ada kejutan)

Wkwkwkwk, nggak denggg TBC hahaha. Seusai janji Incess, today double update ya... Incess akan melayarkan kapal-kapal kesayangan kalian kok. Tenang sajaaa hehehe...

Jangan lupa review dan follownya yaa...

Buat yang penasaran aja ya...

Awal mula incess suka sama Kenta gegara video pick me cewek. Terus menurut Incess dia tuh sexy apalagi pas bilang itadakimasu. Iyesh~ Incess ambyar... Pas yorojo,sexynya melebihi pas incess liat Mr. Elus Paha... Pas soju cf (?), rasanya ingin kubawa pulang. Pas dia gamasuk 20 besar, incess nangis kejer haha)

Selamat hari patah hati untuk Incess

#ketjupbasah


	13. Episode 5-1

"Disiarkan langsung dari studio 208 Channel Mnet. Inilah Take Me Out Produce 101"

 **Penonton Bersorak**

"Mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Noh Taehyun dan Ahn Hyungseob!!!!"

 **Taehyun dan Hyungseob naik ke atas panggung**

"Selamat malam semuanya" kata Hyungseob

"Selamat malam! Apa kabar semuanya? Kita kedatangan host special pada kali ini. Berikan salam kepada Ahn Hyungseob" kata Taehyun . Hyungseob dadah-dadah sambil kiss bye sana sini.

"Hai semua??? Ucup kangendh ihhh" kata Hyungseob

"Ucup apa kabar? Gimana sama Paku?" kata Taehyun

"Baik dong... Hihihi... Sama Paku makin deket"

"Udah ngapain aja nih?"

"Abi kepo ih. Abi sama Umi udah ngapain aja hayooo?"

"Ahm Ehm Ennggg... Baiklah, Single Ladies... Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang" Taehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

 **Backsound Pick Me-Produce 101**

"Beuh... Lagunya Ucup ini mah" Hyungseob langsung lari ke tengah panggung dan nari Pick Me

 **Para Ladies memasuki panggung**

"Halo ladies, apa kabar? Silahkan kembali ke podium masing-masing" kata Taehyun, dia melihat ke arah Hyungseob yang masih asik menari.

"Cup..." tidak ada respon

"Cup" masih tidak ada respon

"EH CABE"

"Yaampun, Abi. Tega banget sih. Ucup ngambek nih" kata Hyungseob

"Ya abisan udah mau mulai malah masih begitu"

"Yee... Biarin aja, bilang aja Abi syirik sama body Ucup yang bohay cem Seungkwan Kardashian. Ya kan? Ya Kan?"

"Saelah, Cup. Gue nggak perlu body bohay, yang penting Umi setia sama Abi"

"Yeeuuu... Sa ae luh AA Gym. Lanjut ah buru. Ucup kangendh AA Woojin dirumah"

"Oke! Baiklah! Setelah duo rese a.k.a Justin dan Kenta taken, kita kedatangan beberapa pendatang baru. Yuk kita sama uke cantik tapi beler, Kim Yongguk. Yongguk apa kabar?"

"Hai semua" kata Yongguk shy shy cat.

"Semoga kamu cepat mendapatkan seme idamanmu ya, guk" kata Hyungseob

"Oke selanjutnya ada Yoon Jisung. Loh kok lu disini, Cung?" kata Taehyun

"Udah izin kok sama Incess. Icung juga mau nyusul abang, dapet seme yang siap dihalalin sebelum penghujung tahun 2k17 hihihi" kata Jisung

"Semerdeka lu aja, Cung. Selanjutnya..." kata Taehyun terhenti

"Loh kok berhenti, bi?"

"Perasaan gue ga enak sumpah, Cup"

"Nggak enak gimana, bi?"

"Nih liat aja" kata Taehyun sambil memperlihatkan Q-Cardnya

"Ih... Abi mah nggak boleh begitu. Dosa hukumnya, nanti Abi kualat lohhh" Kata Hyungseob

"Oh iya, ya. Abi lupa. Baiklah last but not least, Takada Kenta" kata Taehyun. Sementara Kenta cuma dadah-dadah manja.

"Semoga betah ya, Ta" kata Taehyun. Kenta mengangguk

"Baiklah, ladies. Seme single satu ini masih muda tapi sangat pintar... Siapakah dia? Seme single, TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU!"

 **Backsound Right Round - Flo.Rida**

 **Penonton bersorak dengan kencang**

"YA AMPUN UNYU BANGET!!!!" teriak Hyungseob

"Buset dah itu mulut apa vacuum cleaner?" kata Geunhee

"Hush... Geunhee nggak boleh begitu" kata Jihoon

"Tau ih, suka nggak nyadar diri" kata Minhyun

"Eh udah-udah, jangan saling menjelekkan satu sama lain. Kalau nggak laku mah, nggak laku aja" ejek Hyungseob

"Yeeuuu si Ucup, mentang-mentang udah taken ya. Kita mencari seme berkualitas, bukan alay bin buluque kaya si Paku" kata Daehwi

"Ihhh... A Woojin mah nggak alay. A Woojin pokoknya terbaik deh, tiada duanya meskipun buluque" kata Hyungsob sambil melepaskan Flying Kiss kepada sosok gelap bergingsul di kerumunan para penonton.

"Sleding anak orang dosa nggak ya?" kata Euiwoong

"Ung ih..." Hyungseob kesal-kesal manja

"Udah hey, jangan berantem. Oke, Pria Single silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Taehyun. Abi mah kalem mentang-mentang Umi nunggu dirumah sambil masakkin semur ikan piranha kesukaan Abi.

"Halo noona-noona cantik. Kenalin, namaku Hwanwoong. Senang berkenalan dengan noona" kata Hwanwoong

"Baiklah, Ladies! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

 **Suara lampu dimatikan**

"Sisa 4 lampu. Lumayanlah..." kata Taehyun

"Oke... Sekarang Ucup mau tanya sama yang matiin dulu ya. Bunda Icung kenapa dimatiin lampunya? Katanya bosen ngejanda, terus itu kenapa dimatiin?"

"Sekate-kate ye lu, Cup. Untung gue baik" kata Jisung

"Si Ucup mulut nggak bisa di rem" kata Taehyun

"Udah buruan ah jawan, Ucup pegel"

"Iye, iye... Yekali gue sama anak kemaren sore. Kesian, masa depan dia masih panjang" kata Jisung

"Tapi kan bunda lebih berpengalaman. Biasanya yang lebih berpengalaman lebih enak" kata Hyungseob yang suka nggak bisa ngerem

"SKIP" kata Jisung kesal

"Ih, bunda mah gitu aja marah. Yaudah, Ucup tanya Ung sekarang. Kenapa lampunya masih nyala? Bukannya maunya nyari yang ternak babi?"

"Cup, itu mulut nggak usah ember ya... Dia itu calon peternak babi, tahu" kata Ung

"Tau darimana lu, Ung?" kata Jihoon

"KEPO ELAH!" kata Euiwoong nggak selow

"Oke lanjut, sekarang kakak Geunhee kenapa masih nyala?"

"Geunhee, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" kata Geunhee sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, nggak seru jawabannya. Kembali ke Abii"

"Setelah kita mendengar jawaban yang lumayan berfaedah dari para ladies, mari kita saksikan video perkenalan dari Hwanwoong"

 **VCR**

"Halo noona, namaku Yeo Hwanwoong biasa dipanggil Hwanung. Hwanung baru aja lulus dari salah satu kampus seni ternama di Seoul. Hwanung ikut ini karena memsye sama pepsye nyuruh Hwanung buat cepet-cepet dapet pasangan, atau ga nanti Hwanung dijodohin sama Rapatar. Untuk masalah cinta, asal noona pilih Hwanung, pasti Hwanung akan mencintai noona. So, jangan lupa pilih Hwanung yaaaa"

 **Suara lampu dimatikan**

"Wahh... Kenta dan Yongguk mematikan lampu dan ajaibnya UNG MASIH NYALAIN DONGGG!!! CIEEE UNG CIEEE!!!" kata Hyungseob

"Bawel lu! Bunda, cepet-cepet dapet pasangan makannya. Ung bete sama Ucup"

"Ya doain dong biar laki cem Jey Ar Barat Laut dateng lagi. Biar Icung balik ngemc lagi" kata Jisung

"Kan pada jahat sama Ucup. Udah ah, Ucup mau tanya Yongguk aja. Kenapa dimatiin?" tanya Hyungseob

"Hihihi, Yongguk lupa kalau mama nyuruh Yongguk cari yang tingginya cem tiang listrik. Jadinya Yongguk matiin deh. Maaf ya, kak hihihi" kata Yongguk sok imut tapi beler. Bingung? Bayangin ajalah.

"Oh gituu... Yaudah, Ucup doain deh biar ada lelaki yang tingginya 3,5 meter persegi. Nah sekarang, Ucup tanya sebelahnya nih. Mantan member Pikapi48, Kenta kenapa dimatiin?" tanya Ucup

"Cup, perasaan Abi nggak enak loh" kata Abi

"Ih Abi, Ucup yakin kok kalau Kenta yang ini beda. Hati-hati kualat, nanti Umi diambil bapak Jaehwan Yang Terhina tau rasa loh" kata Ucup. Sementara para lele bapak Jaehwan pada bersin-bersin. Bapaknya gimana? Sedang asik memadu kasih dengan dek Ponyolah.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Abi nggak nanggung ya" kata Abi

"Yaudah, kak Kenta boleh jawab"

Disclaimer: Persiapkan mata kalian, guys dan baca doa dulu yaa...

"qoentah SssokkkahHh cmh dYhhh pkh bNgts. ebsnyahHh dyhh Iteehhh mniessss bngdSs kyk ggK Qnth Dirmhzz. PKeKnyHH qEntahH Lyk poeAk bngTzzZ lhhh..." kata Kenta

"SKIP! UCUP GAKUAT!" kata Ucup

"Kan Abi bilang juga apa, Cup"

"Yaudah, Ucup salah. Sekarang pria single tunjukkan bakatmu"

 **Right Round - Hwanwoong Focus**

"ASTATANG!!! KEREN BANGET!!!" teriak Geunhee

"GEUNHEE LYKE SUMPAHHH"

"HWANUNG AKU PADAMU!"

"HWANUNG PILIH GEUNHEE YA!!!!"

"HWanNuUuNNNg, AtAsSsHIII ska sAmaH EaaNggHH BEgInIyaN. sEnpHAII Sk sEnPHAAIII SoeeKKkAAA... kOUhAYYY nOTIcE MEhHHh!!!

Iya gaes, daritadi yang tereak-tereak cuma Geunhee sama kesayangan Incess aja.

 **Penampilan berakhir**

"Baiklah, Hwanung. Saatnya kamu berikan 1 pertanyaan kepada para ladies" kata Taehyun

"Satu aja, ya. Jangan kebanyakan. Ucup pusing liat Kenta ngomong apaan. Yang singkat, padat dan jelas aja ya" kata Ucup

"Baiklah noona, Hwanung ini kan mau dijodohin sama Rapatar. Kira-kira, kalian mau nggak perjuangin hubungan kita? Meskipun kita harus mulai dari 0?" kata Hwanung

"Baik... Dimulai dari Kenta duluu" kata Taehyun

"krn ksukA ska drm, kukN slal brda dsNi, WL ddlam keRmn, tk ap tk ku sdr. krEn kSuk sUk drm, HNy dngn Brtm Dengnmu, prasaNk jD hNGt, Dan mNjAD Pnh" kata Kenta

"Yaampun, ini mah lebih parah dari yang kemaren coba" kata Taehyun

"Translator tolong maju" kata Ucup

"Ga ada dodol ah!!! Yaudah lanjut ke Geunhee aja" kata Taehyun

"Atas nama cinta, hati ini tak mungkin terbagi. Sampai nanti. Bila aku mati, cinta ini hanya untuk engkau. Atas nama cinta, kurelakan jalanku merana. Asal Hwanung jadinya denganku. Ku bersumpah atas nama cinta" kata Geunhee

"Tssaahhh, Geunhee nyanyi euy... Lagunya siapa itu?" kata Taehyun

"Oh itu lagunya kak Ros, yang judulnya Atas Nama Ipin" kata Geunhee

"Hoo... Baru tau ada lagu begituan" kata Taehyun

"Yaudah, sekarang Hwanung pilih ya antara Kenta sama Geunhee. Jangan salah pilih, apalagi pilih Ucup. Nanti A Woojin ngamuk, Ucup nggak dikasih jatah lagi. Terus nanti burungnya A Woojin dipake yang lain. Kan Ucup nggak mau. A Woojin cuma untuk Ucup, terus Ucup cuma buat A Woojin" kata Hyungseob

"Eh Ucup, masalahnya emang dia mau sama lo?" kata Daehwi

"Ya siapa tau. Secara kecantikan Ucup melebihi Minhyun Sastrowardoyok. Udah gih sana pilih, Ucup mau minta pijit ama A Woojin. Pegel" kata Ucup. Hwanung mengangguk. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah podium sebelah kiri dan mematikannya.

"SELAMAT GEUNHEE!!!" kata Taehyun

"Aduh akhirnya member lama taken juga. Etjieee, cikiciw" kata Ucup

"Ayo, kepada pasangan Hwanhee segera ke depan panggung" kata Taehyun

 **Hwanwoong dan Geunhee langsung maju**

"Gimana nih perasaannya?" Tanya Taehyun

"Seneng, bi. Akhirnya, ya" kata Geunhee

"Yasudah kalau begitu, silahkan kebelakang panggung" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah, satu kapal telah berlayar kali ini. Kira-kira, siapa pasangan selanjutnya? Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di"

"Take Me Out Produce 101"

 **TBC**

HALOOOO!!! INCESS COMEBACK!!!. Maaf banget ya seminggu ilang entah kemana. Abisannya minggu kemaren Incess sibuk mempersiapkan hari kemerdekaan Republik Incess Cantik #plakk... Nggak deng, Incess abis mempersiapkan diri untuk lamaran sama abang Jichu or Taeyong nanti tanggal 30 Februari 2018. Dateng yakkk!!! (PEMBOHONGAN PUBLIK)

Oh ya, yang mau tau itu tadi Kenta nyanyi apa. Itu dia nyanyi Karena ku suka dirimu/Kimi no kotoga suki dakaranya AKB48/JKT48. Disitu ada Incess, namanya Manami Oku (ngarep) haha...

Terus incess juga mau nanya, Icung mending dapet pasangannya episode ini apa nanti aja? Diatas episode 6? Karena abis Icung dapet pasangan, dia balik jadi host menggantikan Ucup haha...

Atau bisa request mau di episode berapa dia dapetnya. Atau kalau mau Icung digantiin Ucup juga bolehhh... wkwkwk

Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya yaaa!!!

#ketjupbasah


	14. Episode 5-2

"Balik lagi bersama kami di acara"

"TAKE ME OUT PRODUCE 101"

"Baiklah, setelah satu kapal berlayar mari kita sambut..."

"Abi, elah. Tungguin Ucup kek. Ucup masih touch up, main ngeloyor aja. Kan Ucup nggak bisa tampil prima" kata Ucup sambil lari ke tengah panggung

"Emang lu mau ketemu siapa sih sampe kudu touch up segala?" tanya Taehyun

"A Woojin dong. Ucup kudu tampil cetar membahana ala ala Incess Syahminki biar bisa maju mundur, maju mundur cancie cancie" kata Hyungseob

"Sabodo teuing aing mah. Heran dipelet apa kamu sama si paku kuntilanak itu? Masa dapetnya begituan?" kata Taehyun

"Ihhh... Gitu-gitu, Ucup sama Jinseob bagaikan bidadari Nawang Wulan sama Jaka Tarub. Pasangan serasi"

"Abi liatnya kayak Kleting Kuning sama Yuyu Ngangkang"

"Abi ih mulutnya. Udah cepetan bacain, pria singlenya" kata Hyungseob sambil manyun-manyun manja

"Pria single satu ini adalah... Masya Allah, ini mah Abi kudu hati-hati"

"Kenapa, bi?"

"Anak macan part kesekian itu"

"Ihhh Abi mah. Udah lanjut aja... Emak macan dikasih tahu sumedangnya Akang Daniel juga mendesah kayak Ucup kalau lagi iya-iya sama A Woojin"

"Cup, mulutnya tolong"

"Iya ih... Buruan, nanti makeup Ucup luntur lagi"

"Baiklah ladies, Pria Single satu ini sering disebut gantengnya mamih sama sang Mamih. Siapakah dia? Pria Single! TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU!" kata Taehyun

 **Backsound Vernon Lex feat AwSeungkwan - Nakal**

"Alin Suci, kalian semua penuh dosa" Sang pria single menyanyi

"Ya ampun, suweg banget" kata Daehwi

"Ganteng banget ya Tuhan" kata Jihoon

Seonho dan Dongbin hanya bisa tutup muka karena malu ngeliat saudaranya begini amat.

"Aduh seme banget ini mah... Ucup juga mau kalau dapatnya begini. Tapi kalau nanti Ucup sama dia, A Woojin sama siapa? Terus kalau Ucup kangen sama A Woojin gimana? Ucup gajadi naksir aja deh. Ucup maunya setia sama A Woojin sampai mati"

"CUP!!! Mulut tuh di rem bisa?" kata Jisung

"Eh iya lupa. Aduh. Yaudah ganteng, silahkan kenalin diri kamyuhh" kata Hyungseob

"Nama gue Guanlin" katanya suweg

"Udah?" tanya Taehyun

"Udah" katanya dengan suweg

"Baiklah, single ladies tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

 **Suara Lampu Dimatikan**

"Cuy, cuma 2 lampu yang dimatiin. Tumben anaknya Incess laku" kata Taehyun

"MAMIH!!! ANAK ANAK MAMIH DIBILANG NGGAK LAKU!" teriak Seonho

"Ahelah, cepu lu ho!" kata Jihoon

"MAMIH!!! HMMPPHHH HMMPPHHH" Hyungseob membekap mulut Seonho

"Ho, bisa diem nggak? Kasian kakak kamu itu" kata Hyungseob. Sementara Guanlin cuma diem disitu kayak patung tidak bernyawa.

"Lagi Kak Alin kenapa sih pakai ikutan beginian. Katanya gantengnya mamih, tapi nyari jodoh di acara mamih juga" kata Seonho

"Iya nih, Alin kenapa ikut-ikutan? Masa anak emas mamih jomblo juga" kata Dongbin

"Karena Alin mau punya pacar" kata Guanlin suweg

"Pokoknya Hoho ga lyke kalau Kak Alin ada disinih" kata Seonho

"Dongbin juga"

"Donghan juga"

"Donghyun juga"

"Lahhh semua ada disini"

"Mamih gimana?" tanya Guanlin

"Buat gantengnya mamih, apa sih yang nggak" kata Incess

"Tuhkan mamih mah sayangnya cuma sama Kak Alin. Hoho mah cuma anak pungut huft"

"Eh sudah-sudah, masalah keluarga jangan dibawa kesini. Yaudah sekarang Ucup mau nanya yang masih nyalain. Mbak Jihoon, kenapa masih dinyalain?" kata Ucup

"Simple sih, Jiun suka aja. Auranya itu memabukkan. Alin, nae mam soge jeojang" kata Jihoon

"Na do jeojang" kata Guanlin yang sebelumnya googling tutorial jeojang suweg.

"Nah sekarang bunda Icung nih. Kenapa matiin?" kata Hyungseob

"Yakeles sama anak macan. Mana masih bocah lagi. Icung maunya sama yang berkharismalah" kata Jisung

"Nah terakhir, kenapa Hoho masih nyalain? Mau nikung saudara sendiri? Haram, Ho! Nggak boleh! Meskipun tidak sedarah, tetep nggak boleh. Masa Incest sih?"

"Hoho mau jagain Kak Alin dari Uke gatel yang deketin kak Alin cuma karena dia ganteng. Hoho ndak lyke"

"Kalau sama Ucup, Hoho lyke nggak?" kata Hyungseob

"EKHEM!" sosok berbadan gelap dan bergingsul cembokur

"Aduh, A Woojin iya maaf. Kan Ucup cuma bercanda. Jangan marah ya, nanti malem jatahnya double deh. Yaudah, sekarang kita lihat videonya Alin"

 **VCR**

"Ayo, wassap guys. Gueh Guanlin, gantengnya MAMIH! Gueh anak punguth tapi paling di sayang mamih karena gueh ganteng. Gueh pengen jadi swaggy ruaper kayak bang yong lex in the future. Motto gueh adalah Alin Suci, Kalian penuh dosa"

 **Suara lampu dimatikan**

"Eh eh buset, ngapa nyisa 2 begini. Si Hoho sama Jiun? Tampil aja belom udah ditolak" kata Taehyun

"Abisannya Kak Alin sok ganteng sih. Padahal mah jangan terlalu mengumbar. Tuh liat aja, diatas panggung malah main hape" protes Seonho

"Iya nih, Alin. Mentang-mentang mamih nggak akan marah kalau Alin begitu." kata Dongbin

"Dongbin, Hoho tolong diam" kata Guanlin suweg

"Emang Kak Alin lagi buka apa sih?" tanya Seonho

"Tutorial nembak ganteng ala suweg" kata Guanlin

"Kak Alin, ihhh" Seonho manyun kayak anak sd ga dibeliin ayam warna warni

"Ucup heran, deh. Padahal tampil aja belom, udah dimatiin. Kalau Ucup mah pasti bakal dinyalain. Soalnya ganteng sama anak emas, pasti disayang banget sama camer. Tapi Ucup sayangnya cuma sama A Woojin. Jadi, Ucup juga pasti nolak" kata Hyungseob

"Cup, durasi. Yaudah sebelum semuanya matiin, kita lihat yuk penampilan dari Guanlin"

 **Fear - Guanlin Focus**

 **Penampilan berakhir**

"KAK ALIN!!! KYA!!! HOHO BANGGA SAMA KAKAK. HOHO SUKA HOHO SUKA!" kata Hoho

"GUANLIN, NAE MAM SOGE JEOJANG!!!" kata Jihoon

"Ya ampun, kalau modelan gini mah nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding A Woojin. A Woojin mah rapnya beuh keren, nggak kayak begini. Apalagi A Woojin kalau ngerap sambil ngedance di atas Ucup. Kan Ucup jadinya mau nyerang gegara terlalu sexy"

"Sleding anak orang dosa nggak ya?" kata Jihoon. Sementara Guanlin lagi lihat tutorial Sleding anak orang suweg

"Ihhh... Kalian mah ih... Yaudah Ucup mau tanya Paca aja, kenapa dimatiin?" kata Ucup

"Anaknya Incess dia, nanti Paca di sleding lagi. Lagi Paca ngincer anak mamih yang mukanya hidup segan mati nggak mau itu. Kalau yang begini mah nggak suka" kata Paca

"Iya sih, Ucup setuju. Muka panci kayak dia mana ada yang suka. Ucup aja udah nggak lyke lagi" kata Ucup

"CUP!" kata Taehyun

"Kalau Hoho kenapa masih nyala?" kata Ucup

"Cuma mau pastiin kalau Kak Alin ditolak, at least Hoho bisa dapet pasangan, terus pamer di instagram deh" kata Seonho

"Hamdalah jawaban para uke nggak ada yang bener" kata Ucup. Guanlin lagi buka tutorial Jahit Mulut Ucup ala Suweg.

"Oke, Guanlin. Sekarang kamu harus berikan satu pertanyaan untuk para single ladies ini. Ingat, hanya satu saja. Jangan kebanyakan. Bahaya" kata Taehyun

"SIAP! Oke, Jihoon sama Hoho. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, bahwa Alin bukan anak kandung mamih. Alin ditemukan di kandang kucing Tante Daniel, sebelum akhirnya bertemu mamih. Alin sayang banget sama mamih. Nah, menurut kalian apa artinya mamih buat kalian?" kata Guanlin

"Oke, kita mulai dari sang Jeojang dulu" kata Hyungseob

"Mamihnya Alin itu macan, tapi dia sangat berjasa untuk para uke disini. Makannya Jiun sayang sama mamihnya Alin" kata Jihoon modus biar meluluhkan hati sang Mamih.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoho?" kata Taehyun

"Hoho tuh sayang banget sama mamih. Meskipun mamih lebih pilih kasih ke Kak Alin sama Kak Donghan, tapi Hoho sayang banget. Mamih tuh ngerti Hoho pake banget, kalau marah pasti abis itu pasti mamih bikinin makanan kesukaan Hoho sama beliin ayam warna-warni. Meskipun Hoho nggak tahu papih Hoho siapa, tapi Hoho yakin papihnya Hoho ganteng" kata Hoho

"Hoho tumben bener?" kata Taehyun

"Hoho" panggil Guanlin

"Iya, Kak. Kenapa?" Guanlin berjalan ke arah Hoho dan berbisik:

"Kalau Kakak naksir sama Kak Jihoon gimana?" kata Guanlin

"Oh jadi Dongbin nggak di ajak nih? Jadi cuma Hoho aja sodaranya Alin?" kata Dongbin baper

"Donghan juga nggak diajak"

"Iya! Donghyun juga nggak diajak, katanya saudara sehidup semati. Muna lo, Lin"

"Yaudah kakak-kakak sekalian, sini Alin mau ngomong" kata Alin suweg

"Anaknya Incess kenapa pada kece tapi otaknya pada separo begini ya?" kata Taehyun

"Ihh Abi nggak boleh begitu. Jarang-jarang ada sodara saling akur begini. Coba bayangin perasaan Incess kalau anaknya pada musuhan? Apalagi kan Incess tuh Janda anak banyak, pasti susah nyatuin mereka. Untung anaknya mengerti" kata Ucup

"Ucup, kalau nggak bisa ngerem nanti Gajahnya Paku, Incess lepasin"

"Eh Incess jangan. Yaudah sekip aja lah. Kita lihat diskusi bersama para anak-anak Incess" kata Hyungseob

" Kakak-kakak Alin dan Hoho sayang, kalau Alin naksir sama Kak Jihoon gimana?" tanya Guanlin

"APAH ?! GUANLIN NAKSIR HHMPPHH..." Guanlin ngebekep Hoho

"Jangan lebay, Ho" kata Guanlin

"Kalau Donghan sih yes!"

"Dongbin mah seterah Alin aja"

"Donghyun mah oke aja, asal bisa sama si itu tuh" kata Donghyun sambil ngedipin Paca. Paca? AMBYAR

"Hoho gimana?" kata Guanlin. Hoho matiin lampunya

"Udah seterah kakak aja. Hoho males ih, bete. Huft" kata Hoho sambil menunjukkan Bimolinnya. Bibir Monyong Lima Senti. Guanlin menghampiri Jihoon.

"Kak"

"I-iya"

"Kakak mau jadi pacar Alin nggak?" Guanlin ngejedor si Jeojang dengan suweg

"MAU!!!" kata Jihoon langsung lompat ke pelukan Guanlin

"Aduh kak!!! Berat kak!!!" kata Guanlin

"APA LU BILANG?" kata Jihoon

"Kakak berat"

"GUANLIN SIALAN" Acara tiba-tiba berhenti karena Jihoon jatoh nabrak kamera.

 **TBC**

Yoohooo!!! Cie cie, panwink berlayar. Guanho? Pandeep? Minhyunbin? Nyangbin? Soon yaaaa~~~

Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya yaaa~

Bhay Bhay

#ketjupbasah


	15. Episode 5-3

"Kembali lagi bersama kami di acara TAKE ME OUT PRODUCE 101" kata Hyungseob

"Baik, setelah pasangan Panwink yang cukup fenomenal itu, mari kita..." Hyungseob celingak celinguk kanan kiri

"Bunda, acaranya udah mulai belum sih? Kok single ladies belom pada ngumpul? Abi juga mana?" kata Hyungseob

"Belom, Cup. Abi maghriban dulu. Yang lain lagi pada touch up"

"Terus bunda ngapain disini?"

"Bunda mah kudu datang awal. Siapa tau cepet dapet imam cem Jey Ar barat laut"

"Bunda, mimpi boleh. Tapi jangan ketinggian. Inget umur bund, seumur bunda mah palingan cuma bisa dapet Papa JYP aja. Susah dapet yang macem Jey Ar. Dapet Rain sama Joongki aja belum tentu, apalagi Jey Ar. Iya nggak A?" kata Hyungseob kepada Woojin

"GROOOKKK!!!" Woojin ketiduran suka nggak liat tempat

"AA Mah ih... Ucup nanya juga" Hyungseob menghampiri Woojin

"AA... Bangun ihhh... Jangan malu-maluin Ucup" kata Hyungseob sambil noel-noel pipi Woojin

"AA, kalau nggak bangun nggak dapet jatah malem ini" ancam Hyungseob

"Yaudah, kalau AA bangun, mau berapa ronde juga Ucup ladenin deh" kata Hyungseob, Woojinpun bangun... (apanya yang bangun?)

"Bener nih, Cup?" tanya Woojin

"Iiihhh AA mah giliran begituan aja cepet. Males deh Ucup. Berarti AA milih Ucup cuma karena badan Ucup, bukan hati Ucup. AA mah tega ya sama Ucup, emang Ucup salah apa?"

"Cup?"

"Apa Hyungseob kurang panas?"

"Kurang sexy?"

"Jawab A? Jangan diem aja" kata Hyungseob

"Cup, cup... Udah nanti gajahnya AA bangun. AA sayang Ucup apa adanya. Udah jangan marah lagi. Nanti cantiknya ilang. Nanti abis acara ini, AA beliin lip tint yang kamu mau itu deh."

"Lip tint doang?" kata Hyungseob

"Semua yang Ucup mau, AA beliin"

"Nah gitu dong, A. Ucup kan seneng. Makin sayang ih sama AA"

"Apa sih yang nggak buat Ucup kesayangan AA ini" kata Woojin sambil toel-toel Ucup

"Ihh AA mah genit"

"UCUP BURUAN! UDAH MAU MULAI!" teriak Taehyun

"Iya, bi. Udah Ucup mau ngemc dulu, dadah AA" kata Hyungseob sambil monyong-monyong

 _Backsound Take Me Out_

"Kembali lagi bersama Taehyun dan Hyungseob di acara" kata Taehyun

"Take Me Out Produce 101"

"Setelah kita menyaksikan pasangan fenomenal yang katanya suweg, mari kita lihat siapa Pria Single selanjutnya" kata Taehyun

"Pria single selanjutnya masih muda tapi mukany duh boros banget melebihi kulitnya A Woojin yang semakin gelap" kata Hyungseob

"Baiklah, pria single TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU

 _Backsound Perfect Stranger - Shawn Mendes_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada pria single_

 _Pria single memasuki ruangan_

"Bi, bi... Bule noh bi" kata Hyungseob

"Lah terus kenapa emangnya kalau bule?"

"Emang bisa ngomongnya bi?"

"Tenang tupel Abi 250, beginian mah cetek"

"Bener ya bi?"

"Iya.. Baiklah... Hello mister, wat is yur nem?" kata Taehyun

"Wow, you speak english?"

"Yes... Yes... Tengkyu tengkyu" kata Taehyun

"Dia ngomong apa bi?" tanya Hyungseob

"Dia nanya kabar hahaha"

"Ooohhh"

"Oke oke... Now yu kenalin yurself ya" kata Taehyun

"Okay. Hello everybody, my name is Kim Samuel. I always di call Muel. I half Spain half Koreyah. Nice to meet you semuanyah. Salam love, peace and gaul" kata Muel

"Yah bi, dia ngomong apa?" kata Hyungseob

"Kagak tau. Yaudah, single ladies silahkan tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

 _Tidak ada lampu yang dimatikan_

"Wets... Rekor ini nggak ada yang matiin. Ngalahin si imam" kata Taehyun

"Imam siapa bi?" tanya Hyungseob

"Itu Si Jey Ar dari grup barat laut. Itu aja yang matiin 2 orang, nah ini nggak ada. HEBAT"

"Oh yang sama tante Minhyun itu? Yang katanya bikin hari patah hati nasional melebihi Rawonwoo sama Haminggyu itu?"

"Beuh apdet bener. Buruan tanya itu peserta. Gosip aja"

"Iya Abi ih... Sekarang kita tanya sama anak macan yang paling piyak"

"MAMIH!!!"

"BACOT ANJIR!!!!" Daehwi emosi. Hoho manyun ala ayam

"Iya, seonho cantik. Kenapa masih dinyalain?"

"Oh... Kalau yang beginian pasti mamih suka. Jadi bukan buat Hoho, tapi buat mamih. Mamih kan sukanya degem rasa oppa" kata Hoho

"Iya, apalagi keliatannya dia punya tahu sumedang yang baru mateng. Pasti mamih makin suka. Kasihan mamih terlalu lama menjomblo" kata Dongbin

"Sleding anak macan dosa nggak ya?" kata Daehwi

"Sekarang nanya ke Bunda"

"Cup, dari sekian banyak peserta kenapa nanyain Bunda terus?"

"Abis bunda yang paling ngenes. Liat deh bund, yang lain masih ting-ting. Cuma bunda yang udah nggak ting-ting. Makannya Ucup tanya biar bunda cepet dapetnya"

"Sorry, kalau I boleh tanya her, age you how much ya?

"Bunda? menginjak 28 sih" kata Jisung

"WHAT? OH MY GOD? WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" kata Muel

"Wah tega lu ya ama Bunda. Udah bunda matiin aja" kata Jisung sambil matiin lampunya

"Hau old ar yu, muel?" tanya Hyungseob

"Ayem six belas years old" kata Muel

"BUSET ITU MUKA BOROS AMAT YAK!!!" kata Hyungseob ga selow

"Cup, nggak boleh begitu. Seenggaknya dia bening, nggak kayak laki lu" kata Daehwi

"Ihh cabe mah, A Woojin itu terbaik tau. Apalagi kalau lagi nojos"

"HOHO GA DENGER! HOHO PAKE BEHA MAMIH"

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar mati lampu masal (?)_

"Eh eh, kenapa pada dimatiin begini? Mana nyisa 3 orang doang lagi. Si Dongbin, Hoho sama Cabe pedas" Kata Taehyun

"Kita tanya sama kesayangan Incess yang bikin kita semua tobay, kuy. Teteh Kenta, kenapa dimatiin?"

"KEnt nggK m sm bRndong. Bsny BRndOng ITu bLm berpngLaMn. Knt mNy Yng BrpenglmN. KAyk bNg dngh gtu..."

"TRANSLATOR TOLONG!!!" teriak Hyungseob

"Iya saya?" kata seseorang berambut panjang yang bikikn Incess pengen ngegunting itu rambut saking irinya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Taehyun

"Kenalkan, saya Moonbok ahli bahasa Cabe Jepang Alay"

"Oh iya, silahkan terjemahkan" kata Taehyun

"Katanya, Kenta nggak mau sama berondong. Biasanya berondong itu belum berpengalaman. Kenta maunya yang berpengalaman. Kayak bang dongho gitu..." kata Moonbok

"Emang dia mau sama situ?"

"UCP Jht!" kata Kenta, sementara Moonbok lagi nyisir

"Udah ah lanjut bi, capek Ucup"

"Baiklah setelah mendengar komentar dari para ladies, mari kita saksikan video dari Samuel"

 _VCR_

"Hello, everybodeh. Ayem Samuel, Ayem six belas years old. Ayem belom lulus high school. Ayem setengah Spanyol setengah Koreyah. Ayem join this acara becoz ayem ngincer one noona yang later Ayem ajak duet bareng. So, noona tunggu tanggal play ayem"

"Uhhh... Bahasanya Joshua Laurah... Mana Ujan, nggak ada ojek, becek" kata Hyungseob sambil nujukkin ala Joshua Laurah

"Hasemeleh, single ladies yang tersisa tentukan pilihanmu sekarang"

 _Tidak ada lampu yang dimatikan_

"Ajaib ya... Uke nyentrik pada mau sama si Bule. Yang normal pada kagak mau" kata Taehyun

"Yeuuu Abi. Mentang-mentang udah kawin, mulutnya duhh ga beda jauh ama si Ucup" kata Daehwi"

"Tau nih, Dongbin takraw tau rasa loh"

"Abis ituHoho laporin mamih, inikan jodoh buat mamih. Kita butuh papih baru yang ganteng" kata Hoho

"Aduh Hoho, Dongbin. Mamih kalian itu udah expired cem bunda. Susah cari yang masih fresh cem Muel begini. Mending mamih kalian tuh ngedipin Yunho, Siwoon, Doojoon, Papa JYP, Papa YG. Nah itu baru cocok, jangan ngarep sama Mas Taeyong ato Om Josh melulu. Mereka itu Mantan"

"Cup, gajahnya Paku mau di balado apa di semur?" kata Incess

"Aduh.. Jangan, nanti ucup main apa dong?" kata Hyungseob

"Makannya diem"

"Iya-iya. Yaudah adek Muel. Sebelum mulai, Ucup mau tanya. Kira-kira inceran kamu masih nyalain nggak?" kata Hyungseob

"Yes! Good" kata Samuel ala Bae Jinyoung

"Beuh mendesah dia. Yaudah, yuk dimulai"

"Siapapun ladies yang Muel ajak duet dialah yang Muel pilih"

 _Samuel mulai nyanyi_

" _Baby when I'm with you with you_

 _All good all good_

 _When we are together, even in the high and high heavens_

 _I think I can reach you._

 _Baby I'm not with you (I'm not with you)_

 _I'm not in trouble_

 _I really need you_

 _I'll be with you every night_ " Samuel berjalah ke arah...

Siapa Hayoo???

Tebak...

Dia adalah...

LEE DAEHWI

" _Woo boy ~ (My Girl)_ _When we are together, I (even you)_ _I do not know what I'm addicted to you_ _No drug, you are addicted to a strong drink_ _You do not want to dream_ _1 minute 1 second (I do not want to fall babe)_ _It's all yours._ _I'll be right beside you always_ " Daehwi ikut menyanyi dan menari ala Mbak Chungha

"Cieee Dewi Queen Sanca taken" teriak Hyungseob

"Aduh... Dewi jadi malu" kata Daewhi sambil dirangkul manis sama Muel.

"Daehwi mah enak ditembaknya pake lagu bagus, barat-barat gitchu. Nggak kayak A Woojin, nembak pake lagu dangdut. Alay banget sih" kata Hyungseob

"Ya lu juga yang mau sama dia, Seob" kata Paca

"Abis gingsulnya itu loh bikin ambyar"

"Noh si Cabe Jepang Ganteng juga punya gingsul"

"Yakeles. Ucup maunya ditojos, bukan nojos" kata Hyungseob nggak sadar kalau lagi siaran live

"Daehwi, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang?" tanya Taehyun

"Aduh hatinya Daehwi tuh nge majimak cheoreom, ma ma majimak cheoreom banget hihi" kata Daehwi sambil menunjukkan dance ala Item Pink - The Virgin

"Noona, Muel happy becoz noona sama Muel sekarang"

"Jadi kita jadian nih?"

"Yes dong noona" kata Muel. Daehwi lagi gedor-gedor manja tangan Muel

"Oh ya, noona. Muel have satu song special untukmu" kata Muel

"Aduh romantis banget, silahkan gantengnya bernyanyi" kata Daehwi

 _Backsound Kim Samuel - Sixteen_

"Sweet 16 16 16

Sweet 16 16 16

You're more beautiful than flowers

Can't you just look at me?

Our feeling matches, her and me

Our encounter is destiny

I wanna hold your pretty hand

Don't think about running away

I already followed your Instagram

Don't treat me like a child

I'll make you sweet 16"

"Hah? Apa? Gue yang ke 16? Dikira gue cewek apaan?" kata Daehwi meledak

"Eh noona, bukan begitu maksudnya"

"Tau ah bodo amat!" kata Daehwi sambil melengos pergi

"Noona, noona dengerin Muel dulu" kata Samuel sambil mengejar Daehwi

"Aduh bang, baru jadian udah ada prahara rumah tangga" kata Hyungseob

"Udah lah, urusan mereka itu. Baiklah, itu dia pasangan SamHwi sudah berlayar. Untuk itu, kami undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa untuk saksikan Take Me Out Produce 101 setiap moodnya Incess lagi oke di account wattpadd dan FFN Incess, rkm2803. Jangan lupa untuk baca ff Incess lainnya. Saya Noh Taehyun dan..."

"Ahn Hyungseob pamit bye-bye... Mmmuaaachhhhh"

TBC

Akhirnya Daehwi laku juga... Hehehe... Menurut kalian, perlu ada JinHwi dan BaekHwi nggak? Terus untuk couple Kenta siapa lagi hayoo???

Jangan lupa vote dan commentnya yaaa~~~

#Ketjup Basah


	16. Episode 6-1

"Disiarkan langsung dari studio 123 sayang semuanya, Inilah Take Me Out Produce 101"

Penonton Bersorak

"Mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita, Noh Taehyun dan Ahn Hyungseob"

Backsound Take Me Out

Taehyun dan Hyungseob memasuki panggung

"Halo semua apa kabar?" Hyungseob dadah-dadah cantik

"A..."

"Abi, Ucup mau nyapa pemirsah pake lagu boleh?" tanya Hyungseob

"Iya boleh... Silahkan"

"Ayuk, tolong mainin lagu yang Ucup tadi request" kata Hyungseob sambil ngecheck kondisi mic

"Saya Ahn Hyungseob

Si Ucup sinden panggung

Datang kemari menurut panggilan anda

Panggung ke panggung

Ucup sering bergoyang

Suka dan duka terkadang Ucup rasakan" Hyungseob mulai menyanyi

Para penonton mulai menari, tidak terkecuali Taehyun dan Woojin yang naik ke panggung sambil nyawer si Hyungseob. Tidak terkecuali para Ladies dan Incess yang berada di belakang panggung ikutan ngegoyang gegara si Hyungseob yang mantan biduan keliling itu nyanyi dengan goyang panasnya...

" Dari malam sampai pagi pulang petang

Apa lagi ada A Woojin tersayang

Rasa capek jadi hilang

Semuanya karna AA

Mata ngantuk hari gelap jadi terang

Karna AA takputus kirim pesanan

Pesan cinta ... pesan sayang ...

Tuk diri saya seorang"

Para ladies yang tidak tahan akan lagunya, ikut keluar dan meramaikan acara Take Me Out yang mendadak jadi goyang Pantura.

"STUDIO 1,2,3 SAYANG SEMUANYA, MANA SUARANYA" teriak Hyungseob sambil masukkin uang di behanya

Para ladies asik menari,

Minhyun dengan goyang cantiknya

Jisung dengan tari bali sambil melotot-melotot

Seonho dengan goyang itik

Dongbin dengan goyang merem melek

Dan Incess dengan goyang gashina

"AYO PANTURA MANA GOYANGANNYA" teriak Hyungseob lagi

"Teh Incess tamu kehormatan

Abi Taehyun tamu istimewa

Penonton saya suka anda

A Woojin tamu hati saya

Teh Incess salam hormat saya

Abi Taehyun salam thank you saya

Penonton salam cinta saya

A Woojin salam segalanya" Hyungseob mengakhiri lagunya dengan timbunan uang di behanya yang menyebabkan dadanya lebih gede dari Hyolyn punya

"Nah dangdutnya, udahan. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke podium masing-masing ya. Biar cepet" kata Taehyun

"Aduh lumayan ini buat beli album Jimin Dahlia terbaru" kata Hyungseob sambil ngitungin duit hasil dangdutan hari ini

"Dapet berapa cup?" tanya Taehyun

"Dapet 100 ribu, lumayan lah. Tau gitu, Ucup ngedangdut aja" kata Hyungseob

"Cuppp... Yaudah kita lanjut. Pria single satu ini adalah satu dari lima anak macan yang tersisa. Siapakah dia, anak macan TUNJUKKAN PESONAMU" Kata Taehyun

"JANGAN BILANG..." Kata Seonho

"Perasaan Dongbin nggak enak masa" kata Dongbin

Backsound Tujuh Belas - Berlian Bersinar

Pria Single Masuk ke Panggung

"KAKAK!!!" kata Dongbin shock

"LOH BUKANNYA KAKAK KATANYA UDAH PUNYA PACAR" kata Seonho sambil kembang kempis hidungnya

"Ehehehe" kata sang Anak Macan sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Loh, kamu kan?" Hyungseob kaget

"Iya, Cup aku mantan kamu. Yang kamu tinggalin demi om Seunghyuk" kata Anak Macan dengan setengah tenang

"Kamu nggak mau balikan sama aku kan?" tanya Hyungseob

"Jangan Ge-Er lu, Cup. Pan lu udah taken sama si Paku"

"Ya siapa tau kan, bi. Kamu kesini buat aku kan? Jujur aja deh. Aku tolak, aku sekarang udah sam cintaku A Woojin yang ganteng" kata Ucup

"Maaf, Cup. Tapi aku udah nggak minat sama kamu lagi" kata Anak Macan

"KAMU TEGA IH! UCUP GA LYKE" kata Hyungseob manyun-manyun manja

"Bodo amat ah, gue sama lu. Yaudah anak macan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Taehyun

"EKHEM! Assalamualaikum. Saya Kim Donghyun anak mamih Incess yang cantik..." kata Donghyun terpotong

"SOMBONG SEKALI KAU INCESS!" teriak Jisung ala mamah dedeh

"SIAPA DISINI YANG MAU JADI CANTIK? COBA ANGKAT TANGAN?" kata Jisung ala mamah dedeh lagi. Semua ladies angkat tangan, tak terkecuali Hyungseob. Jisung kembali bersabda:

"MINHYUN SASTROWARDOYOK AJA NGGAK PERNAH BILANG DIRINYA CANTIK! PERNAH NGGAK DIA BILANG "SAYA CANTIK" NGGAK KAN? MAKANNYA JANGAN SOMBONG JADI ORANG. MENTANG-MENTANG MAMIHNYA YANG PUNYA ACARA INI... SOMBONG SEKALI"

"Maaf bunda" kata Donghyun

"ULANGI LAGI, NGGAK USAH PAKE EMBEL-EMBEL INCESS CANTIK" kata Jisung. Sementara Incess udah mulai bikin SP 3 untuk Jisung.

"Baik, saya Kim Donghyun anak macan ke tiga. Curhat dong mah?" kata Donghyun kepada Jisung

"Dikata eyke mamah dedeh" kata Jisung

"Cung, udah... Nanti ga dapet laki lu" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah ladies, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang" kata Taehyun

Suara lampu dimatikan secara massal

"Hanya satu lampu yang tersisa dan itu adalah..." kata Taehyun

"PACA!" kata Seonho

"Sebelum kita lihat keputusannya, yuk kita tanya sama kesayangan Incess dulu" kata Hyungseob

"Cup, jangan cup. Si Moonbok lagi banyak orderan. Nggak masuk dia hari ini" kata Taehyun

"Tenang aja, Ucup udah siapin cadangan. Biar honor Incess naik ini"

"Siapa?"

"Tuh..." kata Hyungseob nunjuk lelaki tampan anggota ensiti U yang lagi naik panggung

"Sawadekab, nama saya Citapun Lichaya PORNkul-krab. Biasa dipanggil Sepuluh-krab" kata translator yang namanya Sepuluh.

"Lah ini lagi, bahasa alien. Emang lu bisa translate apa yang si Cabe Jepang omongin?" tanya Taehyun

"Bisa-krab. Dulu saya sama dia satu perguruan sama dia-krab. Perguruan Cabe Asing nan Menggoda-krab" kata Sepuluh

"Gue udah pasrah. Yodah, Cup lanjutkan"

"Okesipp... Mbak Kenta kenapa matiin lampunya?" kata Hyungseob

"Kta Smu DiSn udAh Thu Kla S dnghYn ini incerNny si pc. DEM kMaslAHatn BrSm, mk kT ptskn unTk mnGhARG pca. slH-slH, nTr ktA di sldiNG Lg." kata kesayangan Incess

"Baik, silahkan kepada Sepuluh untuk menterjemahkan bahasa ini" kata Taehyun

"Kita semua disini udah tahu kalau si Donghyun ini incerannya si Paca-kran. Demi kemaslahatan bersama, maka kita putuskan untuk menghargai Paca-krab. Salah-salah, ntar kita di sleding lagi-krab." kata Sepuluh dengan aksen Kwetiau Pad Thainya.

"jngAN sk tAh kmU cbe ThlNd!" kata Kenta

"Sesama cabe-krab, hendaknya saling menghargai-krab"

"Ah udah. Ucup pusing. Sekarang kembali ke LAP-"

"TOP" kata penonton serempak ala Jaehwan Arwana

"Sekarang, gimana perasaan kamu?" Tanya Taehyun kepada Donghyun

"Senenglah. Secara dia inceran saya semenjak Ucup ninggalin saya dulu"

"Aduh so sweet banget sih. Paca gimana? Mau langsung diterima apa nggak?" Kata Taehyun

"Paca mau liat seberapa besar perjuangan dia sampai titik akhir. Paca bukan lelaki gampangan!" Kata Paca

"Baiklah, anak macan. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

VCR

"Halo semuanya. Nama saya Kim Donghyun. Saya adalah anak kedua dari 5 bersaudara. Hobi saya adalah Taekwondo. Alasan saya ikut acara ini, selain disuruh Mamih, karena saya jatuh hati dengan Im Youngmin. Terima kasih"

"Masih mau lanjut, Paca?" Kata Hyungseob

"Masihlah" kata Paca

"Ucup boleh nanya nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Paca masih nyalain lampu?" Kata Hyungseob

"Abisnya, Paca juga suka sama dia. Dia tuh mempunyai aura yang hidup segan, mati nggak mau. Makannya Paca seneng. Tapi, Paca mau lihat usaha dia dulu"

"Paca, dengerin aku ya. Penonton bantu tepuk tangannya ya..." Donghyun mulai nyanyi sepatah lagu dari Fatur dan Nadila yang diremake oleh grup Lari berjudul Kulakukan Semua Untukmu. Donghyun mulai menyanyi yang dibantu oleh tepukkan tangan para ladies dan penonton.

"Akan kulakukan semua untukmu

Akan kuberikan seluruh cintaku

Janganlah engkau berubah

Dalam menyayangi dan memahamiku"

Paca langsung semi-ambyar ditempat (?)

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Marilah kita menundukkan kepala sejenak untuk mengenang arwah para jelmaan yang telah mendahului kita..." Taehyun lagi-lagi terpotong

"Abiii... Doh dikira mengheningkan cipta apa? Yaudah, pria single tunjukkan bakatmu"

Seketika Paca langsung ambyar ditempat...

"Aduh... Abi... Tolong Ucup sinih" Kata Hyungseob misuh-misuh

"Ngapa Cup?" Tanya Taehyun

"Si Paca ambyar ini" kata Hyungseob. Donghyun langsung menghampiri dan menggendong Paca ke pangkuannya.

"Kasih nafas buatan, kak" kata Seonho

"Itu mah maunya dia, Ho" kata Minhyun

"Oh, Paca... Dibawah sinar lampu acara ini, aku bersabda bahwa hanya akulah yang pantas untuk bersanding denganmu. Apabila kau menerimanya, kumohon bangunlah" kata Donghyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Paca.

Tiba-tiba,

'PLAKKK' Donghyun di tampar sendal swallow oleh Paca

"Yeuhhh genit amat lo. Baru begini aja udah nyosor" kata Youngmin

"Paca, cess" kata Paca

"Yaudah sekarang begini, Paca mau nggak sama Donghyun?" Tanya Donghyun

"Menurut ngana?" Kata Paca

"Nari alpaca dulu dong" pinta Donghyun. Paca menyanggupinya dan menyiapkan pantatnya

"Jadi Paca mau?" Kata Donghyun

"Iyalah... Kenapa dari dulu nggak ngejedor?" Tanya Paca

"Karena Donghyun takut menyakiti hati Paca"

"Awww co cwitt deh kamuu" kata Paca sambil gedor-gedor dada Donghyun manja.

Pasangan DongPaca ini langsung berjalan menuju VIP Room untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Satu kapal unyu sudah berlayar kali ini. Kira-kira siapa ya, bi yang aka. Menjadi pasangan selanjutnya? Kata Hyungseob

"Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di..."

"Take Me Out Produce 101"

TBC

Hola!!! Incess kembali... Semoga suka ya...

Oh ya, buat yang bingung Sepuluh itu siapa. Dia adalah TEN NCT. Ini orangnya...

Jangan tertipu dengan wajah gantengnya ya... Karena dia ini lebih parah dari Kenta...

Menurut kalian, translator Kenta mending Moonbook apa dia aja? Kasih tau ya...

Jangan lupa, Follow dan Reviewnya juga... Muaacihhh

#ketjupbasah


	17. Episode 6-2

"Kembali lagi bersama Taehyun dan..."

"Ucup"

"Di acara..."

"Katakan Putus" kata Hyungseob

Krik krik krik

"Ih begitu doang dikasih jangkrik. Iya-iya, Take Me Out Produce 101" kata Hyungseob sambil manyun-manyun manja

"Eh betewe bi, anak Incess yang seme udah pada taken yak? Ntuh 2 anak ayam kagak laku-laku? Malu sama yang lain, masa ngikutin jejak mamihnya?"

"Astagfirullah, Ucup. Ga baek ngomongin anak macan. Ntar kualat loh" kata Taehyun

"Kak Hyungseob, barusan mamih ngechat Hoho. Katanya mulai besok kakak nggak usah dateng lagi. Udah mamih pecat"

"Hah masa?" kata Hyungseob

"Ciyus. Barusan mamih ngechat digrup Macan fams" kata Dongbin

"MPOS! Makannya, Cup. Kalau punya mulut di rem" kata Taehyun

"Habislah rencana Hyungseob buat libur ke Zimbabwe bareng A Woojin hiks"

"Cup, saran gue sih jangan bawa laki lu ke Zimbabwe. Tar ketuker sama penduduk asli loh" kata Yongguk

"Ih, beler mah jahat hiks... Hueee tega kalian sama Ucup ya... Ucup emang nista, tersiksa dan tidak lolos uji kelayakan" Hyungseob nangis gegulingan

"Tapi, Kak..." kata Seonho

"Tapi apa, Ho? Kakak nggak kuat dengan cobaan ini... Hiks"

"Tapi bohong ehehehe" kata Seonho

"ANAK AYAM TEGA LU YE AMA GUE!!! HUEEEE!!!" Hyungseob menangis meraung-raung

"Cup, udah cup. Jangan lebay lu" kata Taehyun

"Iya, bang. Ucup udahan nangisnya" kata Hyungseob sambil ngelap ingusnya

"Yaudah. Sekarang, kita bacain ya nominasi pria single selanjutnya" kata Taehyun

"Pria single satu ini... Buset bang, mantan gue lagi ini mah" kata Hyungseob

"Siapa, seob? Mantan lu banyak amat"

"Ehe, maklum namanya juga primadonna sekampung. Yodah... Baiklah semua, pria single satu ini sangat mencintai binatang, dan ini juga bekasan Ucup" kata Hyungseob

"Cup ='" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah pria single tunjukkan pesonamu!!!"

Backsound Lelaki Buaya Darat - Duo Emak

Pria single memasuki ruangan

"Halo semua, halo Seob" kata sang pria single

"Ih kamu ngapain kesini? Mau balikan sama Seobbie lagi? Udah berapa orang yang kamu kardusin hah? Sorry dorry stroberi Seobbie tolak!" kata Hyungseob

"Nggg, aku cuma pengen nyapa kamu aja. Aku udah move on kok" kata sang pria single

"APA!!!! KAMU TEGA HUFT!" kata Hyungseob

"Cup, cup udah cup. Itu si Paku lagi ngasah golok itu... Hargai dia"

"Eh iya, A Woojin, Ucup masih sayang sama AA kok hehehe" kata Hyungseob

"Yasudah, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu wahai pria single" kata Taehyun

"Oke, single ladies. Kenalin nama saya Haknyeon dari Jeju" kata Haknyeon

"Baiklah, pria single! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Sisa 5 lampu, cuy. Ya lumayanlah... Daripada ga ada yang mau" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah... Kita tanya dulu sama yang masih nyala. Kak Kenta kenapa masih dinyalain?" kata Hyungseob

"Seob, lu jangan aneh-aneh. Udah tau si Moonbook masih cuti. Tanya yang lain" protes Taehyun

"Kan masih ada bang Sepuluh. Manfaatinlah, wong honornya lebih mahal daripada bang Moonbok" kata Hyungeob

"Ya tapi, translateannya..."

"Sesungguhnya menghina saya adalah perbuatan keji~krab" kata Sepuluh

"Aing mau pensiun aja kalau gini ceritanya mah" kata Taehyun terisak

"Yaudah sekarang Kak Kenta kenapa mau sama Haknyeon?"

"aurNy MykiNkn. atsh SK yAng bGnaN. dTmBh D gNtenG Lag... atsh Jd mkn sk" kata Kenta

"Mohon kepada Sepuluh untuk mengartikannya" kata Taehyun

"Baiklah~krab...Auranya meyakinkan. Atashi suka yang beginian. Ditambah dia ganteng lagi... Atashi jadi makin suka~krab."

"Kalau Euiwoong kenapa masih nyalain?" kata Hyungseob

"Feeling Ung bagus tentang dia. Sepertinya dia memiliki kriteria yang Ung inginkan" kata Euiwoong

"Yakin Ung ? Diakan kerdus. Pas masih sama Ucup aja kerjaannya menelin orang sana-sini" kata Hyungseob. Euiwoong mulai ragu

"Lanjut ke kak Yongguk. Kenapa dimatiin?"

"Dia mantanku juga, Cup. Ya keles aku balik ke mantan. Ih ndak lyke aku tuh" kata Yongguk

"Nggak ada salahnya buat kasih kesempatan kedua" kata Taehyun

"Ya nggak maulah. Aku aja diselingkuhin melulu. Mending cari yang lain" kata Yongguk

"Sesungguhnya Haknyeon yang dulu, bukanlah Haknyeon yang sekarang" Haknyeon bersabda

"Oke deh... Kalau begitu kita lihat video perkenalan dari mantan Ucup yang gantengnya ga seganteng A Woojin kesayangan Ucup... Yuk dimainkan videonya"

VCR

"Selamat malam, kakak-kakak cantik sekalian. Saya adalah the Jeju Boy, Ju Haknyeon imnidah. Haknyeon berusia 20 tahun, single, ganteng dan no kerdus-kerdus again. Meskipun mantan Haknyeon ada 18, tetapi Haknyeon yang dulu bukanlah Haknyeon yang sekarang. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Haknyeon memiliki peternakan babi yang sudah berjalan dari jaman penjajahan Portugis-Inggris-Belanda-Jepang sampai Belanda lagi. Baru-baru ini, ada satu babi lucu yang baru lahir emesh emesh gimana gituu. Untuk itulah bagi para single ladies, pilih Haknyeon ya"

"Baiklah, ladies. Setelah mendengar dari mantan kerdus yang mukanya nauzubilah ini, silahkan tentukan pilihanmu"

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Sisa 2, Euiwoong dan Seonho" kata Taehyun

"Oke, Ucup tanya sama anak ayam keturunan macan dulu ya. Seonho kenapa masih dinyalain?" kata Hyungseob

"Dia kan punya peternakan tuh, siapa tau Hoho bisa nitipin ayam Hoho sama dia"

"Lah kenapa nggak disimpen di rumah aja?"

"Abisnya kalau dirumah suka di masak sama mamih. Masa dari 101 ayam hoho, nyisa 11 sih. Kalau hoho nggak umpetin pasti di masak juga. Ini juga alamat Guanlin mau di masak sama mamih" kata Seonho

"Lah punya nama juga?" tanya Ucup

"Punya dong, ini ke 11 ayam Hoho yang tersiksa" kata Seonho sambil mengambil kerdus isi anak ayam warna-warni yang diual di abang abang ayam depan SD Akikah Mesra.

"Eh buset dibawa. Ini semua punya nama Ho?"

"Iyalah. Yang merah namanya Park Woojin, yang hitam Ong Seongwoo, yang pink Kang Daniel, yang kuning Lee Daehwi, yang biru Kim Jaehwan, yang cokelat Ha Sungwoon, yang putih Hwang Minhyun, yang polkadot Bae Jinyoung, yang pelangi Park Jihoon, yang Ungu Lai Guanlin, Yang abu-abu metalik Yoon Jisung" kata Seonho sambil nunjuk ayamnya satu persatu

"Buset, kayak nama boyband sebelah"

"Iya soalnya Hoho ngefans berat sama grup Mau Satu. Abisannya ganteng, apalagi Minhyun Hyung"

"Iyain. Yaudah, Euiwoong kenapa masih nyalain?"

"Dia suka binatang unik, dia kriteria utama Ung" kata Euiwoong

"Ung yakin, dia kan kerdus" kata Hyungseob

"Hati Ung berkata seperti itu"

"Oke deh, kalau gitu kang Kerdus silahkan menampilkan bakatmu" kata Taehyun

Backsound Open Up - Yeorojwo

"Sejak kapan lo bisa beginian, Nyeon?" tanya Hyungseob

"Semenjak lo putusin gue di saat sayang-sayangnya" kata Haknyeon

"Yaiyalah, abisnya lo tuh kerdus. Lo sayang sama gue pas ada maunya, lo rayu gue kalu ada maunya" kata Hyungseob

"Cup, gausah di bahas juga kali" kata Taehyun

"Abisnya kesel Ucup. Untung sekarang ada A Woojin yang ga pernah pergi di saat Ucup butuh, selalu ngerti Ucup eperi tai, eperi wer dan ga pernah nyabut di saat enak-enaknya" kata Hyungseob

"Woy, Cup udah Cup udah"

Suara lampu di matikan

"Loh, Hoho kenapa di matiin?" kata Taehyun

"Liat aja noh si kerdus lagi ngapain?" kata Seonho sambil nunjuk Haknyeon yang lagi ngegombal

Sementara itu, di sisi lain...

"Ung tau nggak bedanya Ung sama Babi?"

"Nggak, Hyung. Emang apa?"

"Kalau babi tinggalnya di kandang, kalau Ung tinggalnya di hati abang"

"Ih Hyung mah, kerdus ih"

"Hehehe, gapapa kerdus asal sama kamu" kata Haknyeon.

Di saat lagi asik-asiknya, tiba-tiba...

"Hey you!" teriak seseorang yang tinggi unyu, biasnya Incess di grup lelaki

"Hey, what's wrong ?" kata namja ganteng bin ketjeh calon papihnya Ming Ming itu.

Melihat itu Euiwoong langsung mematikan lampunya dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ung..." kata Hyungseob

"Hyung jahat, Ung udah mulai sayang sama Hyung. Tapi Hyung ternyata jahat sama Ung. Ung kecewa hiks"

"Ung, aku bisa jelasin" kata Haknyeon

"Cukup, Hyung. Ung lelah hiks" kata Euiwoong lagi. Haknyeon frustasi dan berbalik.

"Who are you?"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU TOOK MY FATHER AWAY?" Hwall teriak-teriak sambil nangis meraung-raung

"Hey, what's wrong?" kata Haknyeon yang disusul dengan jambakan dari laki unyu itu

"EH EH LEPASIN" kata Hyungseob

"I CALL YOUR DADDY NOW!" kata Haknyeon sambil ngambil hapenya

"Emangnya lo tau bapaknya?" tanya Taehyun

"Taulah. Ini kan yang lagi heboh di Jisung Turah. Ini Hwall Harris, anaknya Sunwoo Harris" kata Haknyeon

"EH HAKNYEON DUNN! HADEPIN GUE!" teriak Hwall

"Eh, Hwall. Gue tuh bukan Haknyeon Dunn. Gue Ju Haknyeon, lelaki yang mencintai Euiwoong seorang. Hanya Euiwoong yang ada di hati seorang Haknyeon, bukan yang lain" kata Euiwoong

"Jadi Om bukan Haknyeon Dunn?" kata Hwall

"Ya bukanlah. Haknyeon Dunn mah ada di tipi sebelah"

"Oh begitu. Yaudah, Hwall minta mangap ya Om. Hwall permisi dulu, samelekom" kata Hwall sambil salim ke Haknyeon

"KOMSALAM" kata Haknyeon

Melihat itu, Euiwoong tersenyum dan berkata...

"Incess, apa masih ada kesempatan untuk Ung memilih Haknyeon Hyung sebagai yang terkasih?" tanya Ung

Incess yang hatinya terenyuh hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menelin Hwall sebelum dia pergi menemui Haknyeon Dunn.

"Mamih ih, Hoho nggak mau dede baru. Hoho masih mau jadi maknae"

"Mamih, masa mamih mau sama berondong sih? Ih, Dongbin ga lyke"

SKIP!!!!

"Jadi, bagaimana Haknyeon? Apa anda akan menerima..." Taehyun menoleh ke arah podium Ung

"Ung, abang seneng deh Ung milih abang"

"Iya, Ung juga kok hehe"

"Semoga kamu bahagia ya, Ung. Manda seneng akhirnya Ung punya kekasih" kata Minhyun

"Makasih, Minhyun Hyung hihi" kata Ung

"Betewe, kak Minhyun. Nyeon boleh minta nomernya nggak?" kata Haknyeon

"Buat apa?" kata Minhyun

"Biar tidak ada laki-laki yang menyia-nyiakan mahluk tuhan secantik kakak" kata Haknyeon

"HAKNYEON KERDUS IH" teriak Ung dan Haknyeon mendapat getokan bakiak yang kebetulan dibawa oleh Ung

TBC

Halo... Incess is back setelah hiatus 2 minggu. Semoga kalian nggak ngelupain ff gajelas ini, ya. Alasan Incess hiatus 2 minggu adalah karena berita duka dari Jjongku tersayang dan liburan akhir tahu haha...

Buat yang nggak tau Hwall Harris sama Sunwoo Harris, ini fotonya

Btw, Incess punya anak baru. Namanya Yao Ming Ming yang akhirnya Incess anggap dari ruang ijo grup tujuh belas yang sekarang ikutan campur sembilan. Doain biar sexynya Incess bisa masuk Top 9 ya...

Seperti biasa, bapaknya nggak ketauan itu siapa hahaha...

Ada req cerita, couple atau works selanjutnya?

Incess akan senang hati menerimanya...

Jangan lupa follow dan reviewnya ya...

#ketjupbasah


	18. Episode 6-3

"Kembali lagi bersama Hyungseob dan..."

"Taehyun... Di acara..."

"TAKE ME OUT PRODUCE 101"

Penonton Bersorak

"Setelah baby Ung similikiti kesayangan Ucup udah taken nih ya, Ucup punya kabar baik dan buruk nih" kata Hyungseob

"Kabar baiknya apa Ucup?" tanya Taehyun

"Pria di belakang sana itu imam adem kedua cem Jonghyun Nuril, menggetarkan hati... Kaporit semua orang, termasuk Ucup. Tapi berhubung Ucup setia sama A Woojin, jadi Ucup lebih memilih untuk mundur meskipun dia memlih Ucup nantinya" kata Hyungseob

"BODO AMAT CUP!!!" kata Taehyun

"Nah kabar buruknya?" kata Taehyun lagi

"Ini segmen terakhir Ucup :(" kata Ucup

"ALHAMDULILLAH" teriak semua orang

"Iihh... Pada tega sama Ucup, kalau kangen Ucup ga nanggung ya. Ucup kan ngangenin" kata Hyungseob

"Sakarepmu bae, Cup... Buruan itu dibacain nominasinya" kata Taehyun

"Nominasi apaan, bi?" tanya Hyungseob

"NOMINASI ISTRI KEDUA BAPAK JAEHWAN YANG TERHORMAT!!!! Ya, pria single dibelakang sana Ucup pacarnya si Paku Buluque" kata Taehyun esmosi

"Abi, A Woojin jangan dinistain melulu dong. Ganteng gitu dinistain, belom pernah ngerasain dahsyatnya goyangan AA sih. Jadi nggak tahu" kata Hyungseob

"HOHO GA DENGER!!! HOHO PAKE BEHANYA KAK DONGHAN!!!!" teriak Seonho yang literary pake behanya Donghan yang ukuran 36 C, yang besarnya mengalahkan sang mamih

"Dipake beneran itu" bisik Minhyun kepada Jisung

"Iya, si Hoho paling ukurannya 32A. Wong masih piyak" kata Jisung

"EKHEM, LADIES!!! HARAP TENANG" Taehyun esmosi part 2

"Yaudah, lelaki satu ini mempunyai perawakan tamvan cem Jey Ar Establishment Baru dan perilaku adem cem Jonghyun Nuril. Siapakah dia ? Pria single, tunjukkan dirimu!"

Backsound Ayat Ayat Yongguk - YongSaa

Pria Single memasuki ruangan

"Masya Allah, Mas Fahri" kata Minhyun

"Fahri, ini aku Hulya" kata Yongguk

"Fahri, aku Aisyah" kata Jisung

"Ingatkah dirimu padaku, Fahri? Aku Maria" kata Minkih

"Lah si mbak Minkih ngapa dimari?" tanya Jisung

"REN WOY!" teriak Min, maksudnya Ren nggak nyelow

"Iya, iya... REN! Ngapain dimarih ?" tanya Jisung

"KENAPA LO NGGAK SUKA? HAH? LO NGGAK SUKA KALAU GUE SAMA LAKI GUE DISINI HAH? LO GASUKA KALAU FAHRI KETEMU MARIA HAH?" kata Ren esmosi

"Yeuu, Inimah bukan Maria tapi Kiera. Eh Baekho, bilang sama si Minkih jangan ngomel ngomel..." Ucapan Jisung terputus

"BACOT ANJER!" kata Baekho ga selow

"Yeuuu Bahadur sama aja" gumam Jisung

"Au ah... Yaudah, pria single silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Taehyun

"Assalamualaikum, nama saya Aron Kwak bin Haeyeon Kwak. Saya berasal dari Los Angeles. Saya adalah dosen di salah satu Universitas Biasa Saja di Korea Selatan. Terima kasih" kata Aron yang suaranya adem cem Jonghyun Nuril ituh.

"Okay, single ladies! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!" kata Taehyun

Suara lampu dimatikan

"Hanya tersisa 2 lampu, dari Mbak Minhyun dan Bunda Icung nih. Yuk segera di tanyakan pada kedua sesepuh yang emang jebolannya DA Academy 2015 ini" kata Hyungseob yang disusul timpukan bakiyak oleh Minhyun dan Icung.

"Ihh, Manda Bunda sakit. Yaudah, cepet Manda dulu kenapa dinyalain?" kata Ucup meringis

"Manda menginginkan seorang imam yang dapat menunutun Manda kejalan yang benar. Seorang imam yang menyerupai Jonghyun Nuril" kata Minhyun

"Tapi, aku kan bukan Jonghyun Nuril" kata Aron

"Buatku, kau adalah Imamku" kata Minhyun ngegasi

'Sabar, Ren... Sabar, Ren' batin Ren

"Sekarang bunda Icung deh. Kenapa?" tanya Hyungseob

"Sudah saatnya Aisha melepas masa lajangnya. Nikahi aku Fahri, nikahi aku" kata Jisung

"BERHENTI! GUE UDAH NGGAK TAHAN!" teriak REN

"Eh tongkol melayang, eh tongkol melayang" kata Taemin latah

"Ren, ren kenapa?" tanya Taehyun

"SUDAH CUKUP!!!!" kata REN sambil naik panggung

"MAKSUD LO APA SIH NGILANG GITU AJA DARI KEHIDUPAN GUE HAH? EMANG LO KIRA LO SIAPA HAH?" REN mengamuk

"WETS NGAPA LO NGAMUK DI MARI HAH?" kata Baekho ga selow

"INI NIH YANG UDAH NINGGALIN GUE, HARGA DIRI GUE! YANG LO AMBIL DARI GUE? HEBAT YA LO! SOK SUCI ANJIR!" kata REN

"Iya!!! Iya!!! Fathar!!! Fathar!!! Ke kiri kiri!!!" kata Taehyun yang disambut dengan bogeman mentah dari Bang Dongho

"OH JADI INI YANG UDAH NGAMBIL HARGA DIRI CEMEWEW GUE? DASAR KAU BAHADUR!" teriak Baekho

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Ini hanya salah paham, Maria. Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Aron kalem

"BALIKIN HARGA DIRI GUE, LARON!!!" teriak Ren

"Emang harga diri lo yang mana sih?" kata Baekho mendadak kalem

"Catokan GHD gue, yang berlapis berlian itulah" kata Ren sambil pout-pout nggak jelas

"BANGKE EMANG LU YE NENEK LAMPIR! GUE KIRA ADA APAAN ELAH! BUANG BUANG WAKTU BANGSUL!" teriak Baekho sambil narik REN keluar dari panggung

"WOY, SETAN SELOW ELAH!!! LEPASIN KAGAK!!!" teriak REN

"BODO AMAT!!!! POKOKNYA KALI INI JATAHNYA TRIPLE!!!!" teriak Baekho yang disambut dengan kelemasan REN di belakangnya

"Bi" kata Hyungseob

"Apa?" kata Taehyun

"Goyangan bang Baekho manteb juga ya, mukanya kak Minkih sampe lemes bin mesum begitu. Jadi pengen nyobain kan" kata Hyungseob

"Astagfirullahaladzhim" kata Aron

Para ladies langsung adem mendengar ucapan Aron

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, marilah kita melihat cuplikan video dari Mas Fah, eh Mas Aron maksudnya" kata Taehyun

"Assalamualaikum warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Perkenalkan saya Aron Kwak bin Heeyeon Kwak. Kesibukan saya saat ini adalah sebagai dosen S2 di salah satu Universitas Biasa Saja di Korea. Saya mengajar mata kuliah Filologi. Saya menyelesaikan S7 saya di Universitas Tidak Terkenal di Los Angeles. Alasan saya mengikuti acara ini, karena saya mau ta'aruf dengan salah satu host dari acara ini"

"Gue maksudnya?" tanya Taehyun

"Yeu... Abi, dia mana demen batangan cem Abi" kata Hyungseob

"Lah gue batangan, lu apa?" kata Taehyun

"Kesayangan A Woojin" kata Hyungseb tebar-tebar flying kiss. Aron tersenyum

Para ladies kembali adem

"Bukan" kata Aron

"LAH UCUP DONG? Ihhh Mas Fahri ya, Ucup tuh udah milik sahnya A Woojin. Jadi Ucup kudu komitmen sama A Woojin, bahwa hanya A Woojin yang ada di hati Ucup" kata Hyungseob

"Bukan kamu juga, maaf" kata Aron yang bersiap mengambil Microphone Pink Metalik yang juga dimiliki oleh Jey Ar Establishment Baru itu.

Jisung? Dugeun-dugeun...

Minhyun? Otw Potek...

Selesai bernyanyi dan membuat hati Incess otw potek cem Minhyun. Aron menghampiri Jisung.

"Aisha, itu kah kau?" tanya Aron

"Bukan, Fahri. Aku bukan Aisha" Kata Jisung sambil nutup mukanya pake sapu tangan yang dikira cadar

"Tidakkah kau mengingatku Aisha? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Aron

Para penonton langsung mengambil posisi untuk menyaksikan adegan film Ayat Ayat Jisung 2 dadakan, tidak lupa popcorn dan tissuenya.

"Maafkan aku, Fahri. Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi istrimu. Aku... Aku sudah rusak... Aku sudah kotor, gara-gara si peternak lele itu" kata Jisung

"Maafkan aku, Aisha... Maafkan aku" kata Aron sambil memeluk Jisung

"Potek hati Nurul ini mah" kata Minhyun

Para penonton menangis bombay, karena kebetulan Incess nyuruh anak-anak macan buat naro bawang bombay. Biar totalitas!

"Anjer, si Incess bikin mewek aja" kata Taehyun

"Huaaa, A Woojin. Ucup nggak kuat hiks" kata Hyungseob sambil ndusel di PAHA Woojin

Woojin yo nikmat~

"knt tRHr doh... mu dpT yaNg Bgnn JUGa... HKsE" kata Chabay Jepang kesayangan Incess

"Kenta terhura doh~krab hiks... Mau dapat yang beginian jugaa... Hikseu~Krab hiks" kata Sepuluh yang sedang mejalankan tugasnya

"Yasudah, kalau begitu. Kita akhiri saja acara ini daripada berubah menjadi acara termewek-mewek. EH CUP BALIK SINI" kata Taehyun

"Iya, bi... Hikseu" Kata Hyungseob gegulingan sambil naik ke atas panggung

"Baiklah kalau gitu saya, Noh Taehyun dan"

"Ahn Hyungseob hiks"

"Pamit undur diri, dari hadapan anda. Sampai jumpa pada episode selanjutnya"

TBC

HELLO EVERYBADEH!!! Incess kembali dengan cerita receh yang sok lucu ini (?) Maaf sempat hiatus berjuta-juta tahun, karena emang Incess sibuk memuaskan nafsu bias /plakk

Beberapa waktu lalu, kesayangan Incess Ultah lo si@rkm0855 wkwkwk

MET ULTAH PAPIH SAYANG... SEMOGA MAKIN ALAY, MAKIN LENGKET SAMA SI MACAN, MAKIN SUKSES SAMA MAKIN SAYANG SAMA MAMIH (?) Mamih sayang papihhhh /plakk

Terus juga ada ultah anak setengah bungsunya Incess si Ming Ming

PI BESDEY SEXYNYA MAMIH... MOGA SUKSES DI MIXNINE, KALAU NGGAK MASUK GAPAPA. MAMIH TUNGGU KEHADIRANMUH DI BLK YA SAYANG... JAGAIN DOYOON BIAR GA GALAU LAGI YA~~

dan terakhir ada...

Cie yang ulang tahun... Aduh berondongnya tante sekarang udah tinggi begindang. Sukses comebacknya ya sayang... Tante dah nungguin dari jaman piyak, akhirnya ya nak (?) GBU~

Cukup sudah ucapan selamat ini. Jangan lupa untuk follow dan commentnya yaaa~

I LOVE YOU SO MUCHIE~

#ketjupbasah


End file.
